Devil Child
by D.S Gltich
Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Daddy Chrno and Mommy Rosette. Battle begins. OMG OMG! ITS ALIIIIIVEEE!
1. Baby Boom

Demon Seed: This is what I get for watching Smallville. :grins: Something new, (I hope) so enjoy.

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though

Beta Reader Note: D.S. will probably kill me for this, but this is a message from his NEW beta reader, DethFan88. This chapter, next chapter, and the third, fourth, and fifth chapters, are all being revised and cleaned up to make reading much easier for those new to the story. Enjoy!

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

**_Devil Child: _**Chapter 1 "Baby Boom"

-------------------------------------------

"So, how long until we take off?"

"In a few days, Sister Rosette."

"Oh, okay... How many days exactly?"

"Sister Rosette, maybe you should find something to do until we are ready."

"Okay."

"..."

POP

"Something else away from here."

"Okay."

POP POP

Chrno was startled as the blonde nun was kicked out the door of the Chicago branch. He sweatdropped as Rosette sat on the ground near the steps, rubbing her rump. He looked up to see the door close and looked back at his Contractor.

"Rosette..."

"Just wait. I'm going to use the Gospel on her to see if she's possessed by some kind of evil spirit of some sort." Growled Rosette. Chrno gave a weak smile; she was okay. He went to help his friend up.

"Where are Azmaria and Satella?" Asked Rosette, dusting off her rump.

Chrno sat down on the steps once more. "They're checking out the stores. Azmaria insisted, so Statella took her."

Rosette sighed and looked out where the city was; she might as well kill time until they were ready to leave.

"C'mon!"

"Huh?" startled, Chrno looked up as Rosette grabbed his arm, pulling him up. "Ro-Rosette?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"I'm getting bored of just waiting." The blonde said, pulling him along. "Might as well do something then just wait around." Chrno smiled and matched her pace as they headed into town.

It was 3 o'clock by the time they headed back to the Hotel they were staying at. The two had a good time of walking around town, until Rosette went a little crazy with the free food samples that were being given away at a particular store, and Chrno had to drag her away before the store manager chased them off. Next, they entertained some kids at an Orphanage by holding a puppet show with some puppets that looked very similar to Chrono and Rosette, and then they continued shopping around. Rosette purchased a red cap for Chrno as a present, which he gratefully accepted. As a thank-you for the cap, he bought her a new tie for her hair. They hadn't run into Azmaria or Satella at all and figured they were either at the Hotel or the Chicago Branch.

Rosette hummed as they passed an open field with a fenced-in area for horses. She made her way over and climbed over the fence, watching the horses run about and graze. Chrno joined her, leaning against it.

"Have you ever ridden a horse, Chrono?" Asked Rosette.

Chrno nodded. "Once, but I think the horse was trying to kill me. When ever I made it stop, it tried to flip me off the saddle in the process." Rosette giggled as Chrno grinned sheepishly.

All of a sudden, there was a loud boom in the distance, which startled the horses and Rosette, who almost fell off, had Chrono not been there to hold her up. The two watched the group of horses run off into the direction opposite the explosion.

Chrono and Rosette spotted black smoke rising up into the sky. Rosette climbed over the fence and took off in the direction of the smoke.

"ROSETTE!" Chrno shouted, trying to keep up.

The blonde sister ran into the woods, when she started smelling smoke. Her harsh panting filled her ears along with the sound of her boots pounding the ground. She barely heard Chrno behind her, and when she saw a clearing ahead, she picked up her pace.

Rosette gasped and came to a halt before she fell into the large crater in the center of the clearing. She saw that the hole in the Earth was large and deep enough to form a small pond. Because it was in the middle of the woods, there were no trees, and the grass was completely gone, judging by the darkened dirt.

The girl didn't even bother to look up as Chrno come crashing through the woods, but instead kept her eye on the crater. She heard Chrno come to a stop next to her as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"What in seven hells?" Chrno said, looking at the crater before them.

A soft cry came from the center of the crater.

Both Rosette and Chrno jumped back, startled, and looked at each other to make sure neither of them was hearing things. The helpless cry came again. Their eyes widened.

"No way." The two looked at the crater and determined that that was the source of the cry.

"Chrno." Rosette squatted next to the edge. "Help me down."

"What? Why?" Chrno almost shouted. "Rosette, you're not going down there, are you?"

The nun snorted. "Of course, you blockhead! It's only 12 feet deep and 26 feet wide! Look, I'm still going down there!" The crying came again, sounding ever more desperate. Rosette almost looked panicked. "Come on, Chrno, please?"

Chrno sighed and held onto Rosette's hands as she made her way down, then slowly let go as she continued to drop down into the crater. He almost panicked when his Contractor slipped, but heaved a heavy sigh to see she was okay.

He stood back up and watched over her in case the entire thing was a trap.

Rosette had to cover her mouth and nose and squint her eyes, considering the rocks were still smoking. The crying was still going on, which made it easier for the Sister to find the source; fortunately it got louder once she got closer. Getting onto her hands and knees, Rosette carefully removed the pile of rocks where the crying was coming from. She spotted something purplish and removed the last two rocks.

Blue eyes widened.

"CHRNO!"

Chrno looked down hearing his name. "Rosette? What is it?" He asked to the crouched figure.

"Come down here!"

Blinking in confusion, Chrno obeyed. He jumped down and slid all the way to the bottom. Running to Rosette, the Devil sniffed for danger as he slowed down.

"Rosette?" Chrno said again coming to a halt. He looked around for a moment, only to see black rocks and dirt surrounding him. His Contractor didn't say a word or even look at him, but kept her focus on the source of the crying.

Crimson eyes widened. It couldn't be…could it?

Chrno approached the still-crouched blonde and stood behind her. He peered over her shoulder, his blood-red eyes widening in shock.

The crying figure was wrapped in a violet-colored blanket, and it had stitch-like markings on its face, with three small, purple, diamond-like gems on it' forehead which created an upside triangle if connected, and silver markings on its cheeks, and to top it off, small, pointy ears. The crying began to sound like a kitten crying for its mother.

It was a baby.

A baby Devil.

Rosette finally looked at Chrno, unsure of what to do. Chrno still couldn't take his eyes off the new-found hatchling that was in the crater.


	2. Devil Baby

Demon Seed: I'm pretty sure you'll people will like this, but I'm not too sure if I have to move up the rating as well for... well...uhm... :begins to go red: Anyhoo! This chapter is dedicated to the lovely readers and I thank-you for reading and reviewing, telling me you like it. I also want to give a quick shout out to Bloodrayn and say... HERE'S THE DAMN SECOND CHAPTER! NOW STOP LOOKING FOR IT EVERY FRICKIN' DAY! YOU MAKE ME FEEL BAD FOR NOT UPDATING QUICK ENOUGH... One more thing... don't hurt me when we go back to school on Monday... :puppy eyes:

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though

Beta Reader Note: See Chapter One.

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

**_Devil Child: _**Chapter 2 "Devil Baby"

-------------------------------------------

"You're telling me you that found it out in a crater in the field?"

"Yes sir."

"By itself?"

"Yes sir. It was shielded by the rocks."

The mewing sound continued on no matter how much Azmaria rocked it. Actually, everyone tried to hush the devil offspring, but none of them knew very much about baby devils, so it didn't do any good.

Satella took the crying infant and cooed at it in her own language, trying to soothe it.

"So, what are you going to do, sir?" Rosette asked Father Gilliam.

The priest rubbed the back of his head. "Well, would you shoot me if I said to kill it?" Azmaria gasped and Rosette gave a very cold stare. "Heh, thought so."

"It's just a baby," Satella said. "Even if it is a Devil, it doesn't deserve death."

Father Gilliam sighed. "Well, we can raise it under the Magdalene Order, but I don't think many people will be thrilled about that. After all, I heard they had a hard time accepting Chrno at the New York Branch." Rosette only glared, but looked away.

The baby-like mewing continued, causing Satella to growl in frustration. "What does it want?" She demanded.

Rosette shrugged but held her arms open, signaling she wanted to hold the baby, so the Jewel Witch hesitantly gave her over to the blonde sister. Rosette cooed at the hatchling, rocking it back and forth gently. "Where's Chrno?" She demanded, noticing the older Devil's absence.

"Here," a voice answered. The group turned to see Chrno at the doorway.

"Where'd you go?" Rosette asked.

"Back to the field to see if there was anything with her." Chrno answered looking at the baby in his Contractor's arms.

"Her?" Satella said.

Chrno nodded, but didn't explain any further of how he knew. "Why would you go back?" Rosette asked. "I don't think anyone would know it's alive."

The older Devil shook his head. "No, when Pandaemonium was killed, all the eggs were burned; even the newly hatched ones. So, none of the younglings and eggs survived, except for that one." Chrno pointed at the baby.

"But," Azmaria began, "if that's true, then how is she still alive?" Chrno shook his head. The baby still cried on.

"Criminey!" Rosette shouted. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's hungry." Chrno said simply.

"We sort of figured," Father Gilliam said, "but we don't know what to feed her."

"Milk. Warm milk."

Rosette nodded. "Okay, Chrno, you hold onto her while I go make her some milk." The blonde Sister handed the crying baby to the startled Chrno.

"But R-Rosette! I-" The crying stopped. Everyone turned to see the baby giggling and cooing at the older Devil, her bright red eyes staring up at him.

Satella and Rosette grinned. "Seems someone has the magic touch." Rosette teased. Chrno just grinned nervously and look down at the smiling baby.

The Sister's grin turned into a smile. "I'll be back." She took off to make some milk.

"I'll go with her just in case she blows up the kitchen," Satella said walking off. Azmaria moved closer to Chrno and smiled at the Devil baby.

"She's so cute." The young Apostle cooed. The hatchling blinked up at Azmaria with her huge eyes and giggled.

Chrno couldn't help but smile and move a few strands of black hair from her face. The baby watched his hand move and caught it in her own small hands. She started to sniff it, and then she started licking it with her small tongue.

"What is she doing?" Asked Azmaria, as the baby rubbed her face in Chrno's hand.

"She's scenting." The older Devil said. "She's getting the scent of her family members. It's how they tell who's who by a particular scent."

"Oh."

Chrno pulled his hand away once the baby was done. "You do it now, this way she'll be able to recognize you." He advised.

Azmaria blinked. "Oh, okay." She rolled back her sleeves and slowly put her hand in front of the baby's face.

The Devil baby blinked from the new hand and gripped it in her own, sniffing and licking it; it was a new scent. Azmaria couldn't help but giggle as she felt a small, warm, wet tongue lick the palm of her hand. Afterwards, the baby rubbed her face in Azmaria's hand as she did Chrno.

"There," Chrno said as Azmaria pulled her hand away. "Now she knows who you are." The young Apostle smiled.

Father Gilliam stood there and watched the whole thing, which caused him to crack a smile. Sure it was a Devil baby, but she was damn cute. He cleared his throat. "Chrno, do you know much about devil hatchlings?"

"Not much," Chrno admitted. "They were usually taken care by Caretakers; female Devils that were stripped of their wings by Pandaemonium. They took care of the Devil hatchlings until they were at least 10 years old. I only really saw them when they were around that age or older. The hatchlings usually hid from older Devils."

"Why?" Azmaria asked. Chrno adjusted the baby, and went further into the explanation.

"Because, any small devil had to learn to survive on its own; to keep from being easy food for other Devils." The apostle gasped.

And the baby cooed.

Father Gilliam nodded. "We are going to have to give her a check-up to see if she's in good health." Chrno nodded. He knew she was in good health already; he could sense it, but just to let the humans do their health check-up on her just to make them feel better.

"Baa?" The hatchling said. Azmaria squealed quietly. The baby blinked lightly then began to fidget. Chrno readjusted her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Father Gilliam.

"She just remembered that she's hungry," Said Chrno, holding the fidgeting Devil baby up, "and she wants food now."

"How do you know?" Father Gilliam asked.

Chrno blinked. Yes, how did he know? He took a look at the baby and sensed it. Wait, he sensed it? He could sense what she wanted? It must not be very accurate, though.

"Back!" Rosette walked into the room, Satella following after.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Satella asked, seeing her fidgeting.

"Hungry." Chrno, Azmaria and Father Gilliam answered all at once. Rosette blinked.

"Okay." The blonde sister handed Chrno the warm bottle of milk as he cradled the hatchling again. "Here."

Chrno took it and held it to the baby's mouth. The hatchling sniffed it and flicked her tongue out before taking the rubber part into her mouth and sucking on it. The older Devil grinned as he held the bottle up for her to feed.

"So, what are you going to call her?" Asked Father Gilliam.

"Sir?" Rosette said, confused, looking at him as Satella and Azmaria continued to watch Chrno feed the baby devil.

"Well, if you're going to keep her, you might as well name her. I'm sure it'll be easier than just calling her 'her,' or 'hatchling,' and so on." He explained. Rosette smiled and looked at Chrno.

Chrno shook his head. "We can't keep her Rosette. She'll be endangered if we take her with us."

"Well I don't want to leave her here!" Rosette argued.

"No Rosette, it's too dangerous. She's better off here." Chrno said sternly.

"Chrno, you can't mean that!" Rosette said. "It'll be hard for her because she's a Devil. It was hard for the others at New York to get used to you and you were still a threat to them even without your horns!"

Chrno said nothing, but looked back at the baby devil. Her bright ruby red hues stared into his blood red ones.

_Aiden._

He blinked, and then closed his eyes. It was too late; the bond was made and set. When a Devil hatchling is first born, they're given to an older female Devil known as a Caretaker. A Caretaker's job was to take care of the hatchling given to her. Once a Devil hatchling told its Caretaker its name, the bond between them was set.

Chrno heaved a huge sigh. "Aiden."

Everyone looked at him. Chrno sighed again. "Her name is Aiden."

Rosette frowned, but glad Chrno changed his mind. "Hey, I wanted to pick a name." Her Devil smiled.

"Devil offsprings are born with a name and they voice it to their Caretakers. Once they do that, a bond is formed between them until they are ready to take off on their own." He sighed, and looked down to see Aiden still feeding and looking at him. He grinned.

After her feeding came her check-up. Satella had to be scented by Aiden in order for Aiden to recognize her. Rosette didn't have to, however, because she found Aiden first, and at that time, Aiden got the chance to scent her, but Rosette didn't know it.

Chrno tried to hold Aiden still as Doctor Miriam Jones performed the check-up on her to see if anything was wrong.

Dr. Jones sighed and stood back up, tired from crouching. "Well, she seems to be in good health, nothing wrong by the looks of it. However," the doctor stated, and Chrono had an idea of what was next, "I need a bit of blood to see if she caught any diseases by being in that crater. Judging by the way she's acting, I doubt she'll let me get any from her." She sighed again.

Chrno picked up Aiden again, wrapping her in her violet blanket, and quietly tried to hush her. "I'll do it," Satella spoke up. "I've used a needle to draw out my own blood a couple of times when I was sick and Steiner wasn't around."

Dr. Jones blinked then handed the equipment to the Jewel Summoner. "Just be careful, I think she may bite." Satella just took the equipment and looked at Aiden, who calmed down.

Chrno pulled out her chubby arm for Satella. "You should let her know it's you," He advised. The 19-year-old nodded and put her hand to Aiden's nose. The hatchling sniffed and giggled.

"Juu!" She cooed.

Satella smiled. "Okay," She rubbed a spot near the elbow joint with isopropyl alcohol and gently poked the needle into her skin. Aiden gave a loud puppy-like whimper. "It's okay," Satella soothed, drawing blood. Aiden began to cry softly. Chrno made a rumbling sound in his throat. The new sound not only attracted Aiden's attention, but Satella, Azmaria and Rosette's attention too.

Satella pulled the needle out of Aiden's arm and handed it to Dr. Jones, who took it and excused herself from the room. Rosette and Azmaria continued to stare at Chrno, who licked the small wound, sealing it with his tongue. Aiden giggled and blew a bubble from her mouth.

Chrno smiled and look up. "What?" He asked, seeing the three girls staring at him.

Rosette gave a feral grin. "I just never heard you purr before." She pinched his cheeks. "You enjoy this, don't you?" She asked. Chrno just gave a strained smile.

Aiden giggled once more from his cradled arms.

"Sister Rosette," another Sister announced. "You and your friends will be informed when dinner is ready," She said then left.

"All right! Food!" Said Rosette, releasing Chrno's cheeks and bolting down the hall. The others followed.

"Try not to choke yourself this time," Satella chided.

"SHUT UP!" Rosette's voice shouted back.

The cafeteria wasn't very full but the group sat in the back. Fr. Gilliam found an old carrying cradle and gave it to them. Chrno put Aiden in it as he ate.

Aiden was quite content to let Satella and Azmaria play with her, giving Chrno a break while Rosette savagely attacked her food. "So, who's she going to stay with?" Asked Satella, dangling her jewel above a fascinated Aiden. The hatchling made the same "juu" sound in her throat.

"What do you mean?" Chrno asked, looking up from his soup.

"Who's she going to stay with tonight?" The Jewel Witch asked again then smiled. "I want to keep her tonight."

Rosette frown. "Why you? She should stay with me, considering I found her."

"Please," Satella huffed. "I don't think you know a thing about babies." Azmaria covered her face, knowing what was going to come next. Chrno...Chrno just continued to eat.

"Oh! And I supposed you do?" Rosette demanded.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Satella said snobbishly. Rosette began to steam.

Aiden giggled and blew bubbles from her mouth as Satella and Rosette went at it.

Night fell and Chrno was having a tough time of trying to get a squirming Aiden into her small night gown, since all day she was practically naked with her blanket the only covering. The baby squealed in delight and giggled as Chrno finally manage to put her gown on; now he was working on her feet. She kicked every time he tried to put her socks on.

Chrno couldn't help but grin as he gently grabbed her feet and kept them still so he could put her socks on. Rosette was standing near the doorway that divided her room from Chrno's. She smiled seeing the older Devil finally at peace.

She then announced her presence; "We've decided we're leaving Aiden with you for the night, since she cries every time you're a few feet away." Chrno looked at her startled, but grinned sheepishly.

"I think it's because she knows i'm just like her. Devil hatchlings sense things by the energy they give off." Rosette nodded and walked over to the baby, cooing at her. Aiden blinked and caught the blonde's scent and giggled out loud before cooing back. The Contractor grinned.

"She's so cuuute!" Rosette couldn't help but gently pinch those soft, chubby cheeks. "Where you this cute when you were born, Chrno?" She asked.

Chrno lightly blushed. "I-I don't know...maybe." He said. Rosette grinned.

"He's just shy isn't he, Aiden?" The Sister asked taking those tiny hands into hers. Aiden giggled and blew a bubble from her mouth. Rosette grabbed a nearby cloth to wipe the drool away. She bent down and kissed Aiden's forehead.

"Good night Aiden." Rosette whispered then smiled at Chrno. "'Night Chrno."

"'Night Rosette," the older Devil responded, watching her return to her room where Azmaria was. She shut the door behind her.

Aiden made a "kruu" sound and Chrno turned to see the hatchling looking at him with her red eyes. She made the same "kruu" sound again and kicked her feet into the air. Chrno smiled.

"So that's my name, huh?" He asked making the same "kruu" sound. Aiden squealed in delight and tried to give a very small purr, but it ended up sounding like a car engine that wouldn't turn over. The older Devil traced her very small pointy ears to the spot where her horns would probably grow later on, maybe when she was about 20 years old.

Gently, Chrno picked her up and walked to the bed and set her down before bending to take his shoes and coat off. Aiden occupied herself by staring at the strange new surrounding, kind of fascinated by it. Chrno grinned and climbed into bed, holding Aiden to his chest as he curled his body up, like in a spoon shape.

"Now, go to sleep okay?" The violet-haired Devil said to the little one. Aiden made another "kruu" sound. "I'm right here. I will always be right here." He reassured, stroking her soft black-and-blue-edged hair. "Sleep." The hatchling blinked and fidgeted some more. She was still hyped-up and didn't really want to go to sleep any time soon, so instead, she watched Chrno close his blood-red eyes and place his right arm underneath his head to serve as a pillow. She could hear his strong heart beating against her ear and she blinked.

"Kruu?" She said and looked up. Chrno didn't even stir, but just moved his left arm a little more around her. Aiden blinked again and looked at his chest where she heard his heart beat.

Before the hatchling knew it, she was suddenly falling asleep to the sound of Chrno's heartbeat.

Aiden stuck her small thumb into her mouth and closed her ruby red eyes.


	3. Devil Nicknames

Demon Seed: Okay, I'm being driven to madness to finish this story so I can get the sequel out. Yes, I know I've already been working on the sequel; though I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do. :grins: But you'll people like it... I hope. There'll be a small teaser after this story, so don't forget to read it! You'll probably recognize it from DNAngel for those who read it and a small part from Chrno Crusade. And those who want to see a pic of baby Aiden and such **leave me your e-mail address so I can send you the pics, please.**

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's whacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though. Nor does D.S own "Goodnight" by Evanescence.

Beta Reader Note: See Chapter One

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

**_Devil Child: _**Chapter 3 "Devil Names"

-------------------------------------------

As much as Chrno was happy that Aiden somehow survived when the other hatchlings didn't, he wished that she wasn't so damn demanding. That night he had woken up at least six times to either burp her, change her, or feed her. He was wondering how anyone could have the patience with babies.

"Peek-a-boo! Peek-a-boo-boo!"

"Nymph?"

Rosette giggled and fluffed up Aiden's dark hair as Chrno sat beside her. His chin was resting on his upright hand and he was trying to stay awake, but he kept nodding off every second or so.

The familiar "kruu" sound caught his attention, snapping him awake. "Wha?" Chrno looked at the curious Aiden, her red eyes blinking, as Rosette gave him a worried look.

"You okay, Chrno? You look pretty tired." She said. The older devil smiled.

"What do you expect when a devil offspring like Aiden wakes you up at six times at night?" He yawned. "I'd like to know how anyone can deal with this," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Rosette picked Aiden up out of her carrier. "Get some sleep, Chrno. I'll look after her."

"You sure?" Chrno asked. "I mean, she demands a lot of attention. She's different from human babies." Rosette bounced a giggling Aiden on her knee.

"Oh, she'll be fine! You worry too much."

"Because I'm afraid you might accidentally blow her up." Chrno said dryly. Rosette rewarded him with a deadpan look. The older devil gave a nervous smile and grimaced as the blonde nun pulled on his nearest cheek.

"Take a good long nap and don't worry about a thing." She growled lowly. Aiden blinked up at the blonde as Chrno sweatdropped.

"Yes ma'am."

"Kruu? Nymph?" The Devil offspring cooed. Chrno smiled as Rosette blinked.

"Why...why does she keep saying that?" She asked.

Chrno took the baby from Rosette. "I'm guessing it's the nickname she gave you in order to get your attention." He let Aiden play with his sleeves and flinched as she took one into her mouth and began to suck on it, making it damp. "I'm labeled as 'kruu,' so you must be 'nymph'." He said, taking his sleeve out of Aiden's mouth. "Don't suck on that."

"Ha! She's hardly a nymph! More like a fly." A teasing voice said. Rosette began to steam as Chrno waved to Satella and Azmaria.

Satella smiled and gracefully sat behind Chrno. "Obviously she's still too young to tell who's better looking, right Chrno?" The teasing vixen stroked Chrno's cheek. The Devil just sweatdropped as Rosette got more and more worked up. Aiden cooed.

Azmaria was about to try and calm Rosette, but squealed as Aiden was pushed into her arms. She looked down at the giggling hatchling. Satella shouted in pain as Rosette gave her a noogie.

Chrno and Azmaria sweatdropped as Rosette and Satella as indistinctive shouting was heard in the background.

-----------

Sparrows chirped in the trees as a bit of sunlight streamed through the tree Rosette was sitting against. Azmaria and Satella were on the swings in the empty playground. Once in awhile Aiden would make her 'kruu' sound and look around for Chrno, then she would make her 'nymph' sound and look up at Rosette.

The blonde nun smiled and held her up to her chest and stroked Aiden's soft black hair and laid down for a quick nap.

Rosette lay there and was half asleep when she felt Aiden move against her. Feeling something nuzzling her breast through her clothing, she snapped awake. Rosette sat back up bringing Aiden with her and heard the devil offspring whimper from the loss of contact.

"Were you just trying to…" She began and shook her head. "I'm guessing you're hungry." Rosette murmured, red on the face, fishing for her bottle. Aiden cooed and chirped as Rosette held the bottle to her. She blinked and sniffed it then made a 'pooh' sound as if to say: 'This stuff again.'

As Aiden fed from the bottle, Rosette felt awkward from when the hatchling tried to nurse from her. Rubbing her right breast, the blonde decided it was nothing to get worked up about and just kept it to herself.

"Juu..." said Aiden. Rosette blinked and looked up to see Satella returning with Azmaria, whose face was flush from swinging.

"She's hungry again?" Satella said. "She eats as much as you do!"

Rosette frowned. "I'm going to ignore that..." She growled. "Just keep in mind that she's a Devil...Juu." She teased. Aiden giggled and repeated 'juu' again.

Satella blinked. "Juu? What's a juu?"

"You."

"Me?"

"No the other stupid Jewel Witch here." Satella frowned, causing Rosette to grin. "You're juu, according to Aiden. That's what she named you for the time being, I guess. Azmaria is probably 'imph'." She looked to see Aiden feeding again. "Maybe she calls you juu because your jewels."

Satella looked at her gemstones and smiled at the black-haired Devil hatchling. "Smart you are, huh?" She patted the feeding offspring's head, which closed her red eyes and purred.

Azmaria asked to hold the baby, which Rosette obliged and showed the girl how to hold her as she fed. Aiden made an 'imph' sound as she looked up at her other family member while feeding. The young Apostle smiled and began to hum an unknown song.

"Good night, sleep tight no more tears. In the morning, I'll be here. And when we said goodnight, dry your eyes, because we said goodnight and not goodbye. We said goodnight and not good...bye..."

---------------

It was dinnertime and Rosette had gone to check on Chrno to see if he was up.

"Juu! Juu!" Aiden mewled. The Jewel Witch immediately gave her attention used to her baby name. The Devil hatchling began to fidget as if uncomfortable. She recognized the sign.

"Azmaria! Azmaria!" Satella shouted, picking up the baby underneath her armpits. The young apostle came running towards her, looking panicked.

"What? What happen, Miss Satella?" She asked.

"Do you know how to change a diaper?" The Summoner asked. Azmaria blinked.

"Uh..."

Satella pouted. "Great! She's needs a diaper change and none of us doesn't know how to do it!" Aiden's fussing got a little louder. She frowned. "Well, we can't wait for Chrno to return. Azmaria, hand me the bag,"

The young girl nodded and handed Satella the bag that held Aiden's baby stuff. She pulled out a cloth and laid it out on the table. Aiden's hands curled into tiny fists, and she started to whimper loudly, disliking the feel of being wet this long.

"Okay, okay Iden." Satella cooed. "We're going as fast as we can."

"Juu! Imph!" Aiden said, about to cry.

"Ssshh." Satella removed the diaper and made a disgusted look, seeing the baby's diaper a pale yellow instead of white. "Ugh! How can Chrno do this? It's...dirty and smelly!" Azmaria giggled and flinched as Satella unconsciously dropped it in her hands. "Throw it away, please." Satella ordered reaching for the wipe.

Azmaria obliged, holding it away from her. Aiden giggled and grabbed her feet, sticking her toes in her mouth, blinking at Satella.

The Jewel Summoner rolled her eyes and wiped her clean, and then reached for the powder. Azmaria returned and saw that because nothing was coming out, Satella was shaking the baby powder container quite violently.

"Uh, Miss Satella..."

**POOF!**

"Cough! Coughcough! Hack! Coughcoughcough!"

"Juu!" There was a giggle as the powdery smoke cleared leaving Satella, Azmaria and Aiden coated in baby powder.

Aiden giggled then gave a small sneeze.

"Well," Azmaria began, trying dust herself off. "At least she feels dry and soft." The young Apostle pointed out. Satella just sneezed.

Rosette returned with a not-so-sleepy Chrno, and spotted their friends and the baby covered in white.

"What the?" Rosette shouted as Chrno blinked at the scene in front of him. "Satella! What did you do?"

"Nymph!" Aiden cooed, recognizing the nun's voice and energy.

Rosette blinked. "ARGH! You turned Aiden into a ghost baby!" She shouted. Chrno sweatdropped.

"Oh please. The cap just came off the container," said Satella, dusting herself off. She sneezed along with Azmaria and Aiden. Rosette growled and stalked over to give a certain German Jewel Witch a long noogie.

Chrno double sweatdropped as Satella screamed at Rosette to stop.

"Here." Azmaria handed a powder-covered Aiden to the older Devil.

"Kruu!" Aiden cooed happily as he took her. She tried to purr but it fell short.

Chrno just chuckled.

---------------

Also, thank-you for liking this story and tolerating my bad spelling and grammar; I'm just too damn lazy to run it through the spell-check and reread it! And thank you DethFan88 for editing...

----------

**Till The Second Hand Catches Us...**

_A girl with short blonde hair in a 1920's dress (like the one from the 4th manga when they were staying at the hotel) sat in the cold, red snow that was dyed red because it was blood. Her eyes were closed and head slightly dipped down as a bronze pocket watch rested against her chest. She squeezed her hands together, as if praying for something...something to happen.. but what?_

_It began to snow._

_Very small round white balls of ice fell from the clouded gray sky, gently falling around her and on her shoulders and hair, but she didn't even flinch or move to brush it off. She just kept her posture._

_A hole suddenly appeared in the sky, just a small hole, barely visible, from which something came: a sword, a large silver sword. It fell down from the sky and headed straight for praying blonde._

_Beautiful azure blue eyes slowly opened. Blonde hair moved down her back as she tilted her head up. Her blue eyes widened, and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as a young, purple-haired boy in a red jacket fell towards her, reflecting in them like water._

_She reached out towards the boy with her hands, welcoming to embrace him, and the pocket watch jingled to her movement._

_The sword plunged into the pocket watch glass, into her heart. She embraced the purple-haired boy to her, holding him close as if afraid he would disappear if she didn't._

_The tip of the sword dripped with red, warm blood._

"NO!" A girl, about thirteen years old, with messy, blood red hair and wide, violet eyes sat up quickly, her hand reaching out as if to grab something. The strap of her white tank top was slipping down her right arm. She sat there panting heavily as sweat dampened her forehead and tank top.

A bronze pocket watch that didn't tick right, rested below her flat chest, almost against her stomach. She looked down at it, her breathing returning normal. She picked it up and looked at it as tears started streaming down her light tan face.

**Why are you crying?**

_Because I'm sad._

**Why are you sad?**

_Because... they're dying._

**Why is death sad?**

_Because... you'll lose everything... everything you ever cared about forever... I can't remember..._

**Remember what?**

_...Anything..._

The pocket watch glowed dully as if it was echoing Aiden's emotions.


	4. Milk

Demon Seed: Okay, I'm skipping a couple of days here, it'll be a drag if I did one day after another and I need to speed this up, so I'm just going to give you what's been going on for the past couple of days...

Rosette is now sensing what Aiden needs as well. The reason? It's because she's recognizing Rosette as the alpha-female of the group and already knows Chrno is the alpha-male since she already knows he's a Devil like her, only... older.

Annnnnnddddddd...My beta-reader had some questions about this chapter and if you do to then don't hesitate to ask and I'll answer them, okay? And for those who are wondering why I spell Aiden "Iden" for Satella is that she's a German and I have a German neighbors living next to me in which we are kind of good friends. Two cousins, an older brother and younger sister living there. We get along, Jason and I and I would ask him how you say what stuff in german then I told him about this story I was doing...(he's soooooo in love with Satella…:laughs:) Anyways, I asked him to pronounce Aiden and it came out "Iden", so just thought I let you know; though I did get a big bruise from when him and I wrestled after I laughed him for pronouncing it differently. :rubs the spot:

Also... I might be taking a while to update because we got a bloody puppy... Talk about writing devil babies, I gotta take care of a 2 month old pup! ARGH! ENDLESS SLEEPLESS NIGHTS! Oh! And I'm glad you people like the sequal... something for you guys to look forward to after this, huh? Lemme tell you... it isn't going to end well for anyone. Death-fic... BWAHAhahahaaa...SO, anyone another teaser?

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's whacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though.

Beta Reader Note: See Chapter 1

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

**_Devil Child: _**Chapter 4 "Milk"

-------------------------------------------

Four days has passed since Aiden was discovered, but no matter what Rosette did, she still found it weird to feel something sucking at her breasts.

"Aiden..." Growled Rosette waking up once to find that the hatchling found its way into her nightgown once more and latched onto one of her breasts, only to find it empty as usual.

She pulled the baby out of her gown as the hatchling made a soft happy noise. The weird feeling of being hungry hit her, and it wasn't her that was hungry. Rosette sighed and cradled the offspring to her as she got her coat and boots on.

When Aiden had spent time with Satella, the Sister asked if the hatchling tried to suckle from her, but the Jewel Witch said no. Rosette really wanted to ask Chrno why Aiden was only trying to nurse from her, but was a bit embarrassed to do it.

"Nymph..." Aiden cooed softly, letting her know she wanted food. Rosette just smiled and reached for the doorknob but winced and rubbed the breast that Aiden had tried to nurse off. It felt somewhat tender.

"Nymph?"

Rosette smiled again at the concerned baby Devil. "I'm okay. Come on, let's get you some food." She said, making her way out the door.

-----------------------

(Hotel Kitchen)

"Hello, Sister Rosette!" Greeted one of the cooks.

"Hello, Lily." Rosette greeted back, making sure Aiden was well covered. None of the employees knew that Rosette and the others were taking care of a Devil offspring. She spotted an old man with a gray mustache and a tall chef hat.

"Ah, Chef Michael." Rosette began adjusting a chittering Aiden.

The old man looked up with warm, turquoise eyes. "Ah, Sister Rosette." He smiled, getting up from his chair and putting his morning newspaper down. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, I need some warm milk for Aiden here." The Chef nodded and moved to get pots to make the milk that was requested. He offered his seat to Rosette for her to sit in.

"Steven!" He shouted suddenly, causing Rosette to jump slightly in the chair.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring me the whole milk and sweet milk with cinnamon."

"Yes sir!"

Rosette blinked. "All that for milk?" She asked. The Chef gave a hearty laugh.

"Babies do need milk, but they also need the nutrients that they get from their mothers." Chef Michael lifted his hat to reveal two pointy ears almost hidden by his dark gray hair. "Especially Devil hatchlings." Rosette blinked then smiled.

"I knew it." She said, with her own devilish grin. Michael gave another hearty laugh.

"You did, eh?" He asked, putting his hat back on. Rosette nodded.

"Aiden would get fussy every time we came down here for milk, except when she's around here. She never fusses when she's around here, and we've been in crowds before."

Chef Michael smiled. "Half of the crew is made up of Devils, the rest humans. But they don't know they're working with the very things they fear the most."

"How come?"

"Panic and disorder." The Chef began to make the milk formula. "Besides, we came here to the Human World for a better life than in Pandemonium." He watched Rosette uncover the devil hatchling and he smiled. "Aye, she's growing fine, but it'll take her longer to grow than a normal devil hatchling." He reached over and let Aiden sniff him. She purred as he rubbed her head and tweaked her devil ears lightly.

"Why would it take her longer to grow up?"

"When devil babies are hatched, the Caretakers raise the babies, and the babies nurse from them. The nutrients in the milk hold a certain protein that causes the Devil hatchlings to grow at a faster rate than normal babies, but since she somehow survived and is being taken care of by you three and Chrno, her growth rate is decreased and she'll grow a bit slower."

Rosette blinked and looked down at Aiden. So, that's why Aiden was trying to nurse from Rosette.

"What's the difference between Caretakers and human mothers?" She asked.

"Nothing really." Chef Michael said, pouring the milk into a bottle. "They both have the same nutrients; it just affects Devil hatchlings a bit more." He blinked. "Why? Is she trying to nurse from you?"

Rosette gave a slight nod, going slightly red in the face. "Not surprised; just in her nature to nurse. She'll eventually give up once it clicks in her little brain you can't make milk."

"But why did she start in the first place?" Asked Rosette.

"It's in her nature, and it's because of the scent you're giving off right now."

Rosette blinked. "M-my scent?" She asked weakly.

The Chef Devil nodded. "Your scent tells her you're old enough to breed, and if you're old enough to breed, you're old enough to nurse." Rosette went red on the face and looked down at Aiden.

The hatchling just giggled.

"You pillbug." The blonde nun growled lightly. Aiden giggled in delight.

"Here you go." Chef Michael handed Rosette the bottle of warm, fresh milk.

Rosette took it, thanked the older Devil, and turned to go, but stopped and looked back at him. "Does Chrno..."

Chef Michael's smile widened. Rosette grinned and took off. "Thanks again!" She said.

"Come back again, and bring her with you so I can teach you how to take care of her." He shouted after her. Rosette waved to let him know she heard him. Steve and Lily, two of the older Devil's underlings, stood at his side.

"Keep an eye on those two," He said. "Aiden will soon attract Legions that would want to steal her, raise her, and mate with her." The two nodded. "And keep a very close eye on Rosette as well. She may be human, but that won't stop a Devil trying to rape her. I will be damned though if Chrno catches her **_scent_** even though he's never bred before."

"Yes sir." The two said and slowly slipped away. Chef Michael sighed and sat down to finish reading his newspaper.

------------------

Rosette sat on her bed against the wall as she fed Aiden, who seemed to really like the milk formula that the chef made for her.

"Good, huh?" Asked Rosette. She slightly tilted the bottle to give Aiden more.

"Ro…sette?" A sleepy voice said. The blonde looked up to see a sleepy Azmaria waking up.

She grinned. "Morning sleepy-head." Azmaria blinked then saw Aiden.

"Oh! I'm sorry Rosette!" She suddenly apologized. "I should be feeding her! It was my turn!"

Rosette smiled. "It's jake." She grinned. "You can make it up by changing her diaper." Azmaria gave a weak smile. Rosette adjusted Aiden as she began to suck a little harder on her bottle. The blonde Sister winced as she poked her right breast. Why the hell did they hurt so much?

After Aiden was done feeding, Rosette put her back in her carrier and began to unbutton her nightgown. Azmaria blinked as she looked up from playing with the hatchling.

"What's wrong Rosette?"

"My breasts, they're so damn tender! And they hurt!" Rosette slipped the first buttons off.

"What do you mean?" Azmaria got up and went to her friend, looking very concerned. Rosette face had a light blush on it.

"Uh, Aiden, she's been trying to nurse from me." She said shyly. Azmaria's face turned pink.

"Oh... really?" she asked. Rosette nodded. The Apostle frowned slightly. "Let me see if I can soothe it or something." Rosette nodded as Azmaria hovered her small hands over the top of the blonde's breasts.

The door to the next room opened, and out came a partially dressed Chrno. "Hey Rosette! I was---" The Devil stood there, red eyes wide open as the two girls stood there. Azmaria still had her hands over Rosette's partially exposed breasts. He went red on the face.

"Uh...Am I interrupting something?" He asked, feeling his whole body begin to heat up.

"Kruu!" Cooed Aiden from her carriage. She giggled at the sound of Rosette screeching, and various items being thrown at Chrno.

"**YOU PERVERT, CHRNO!"** Screamed Rosette. "**LEARN HOW TO KNOCK, YOU LECHER!"**

"OW! OWWW! ROSETTE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! I SWEAR! OW! OW! OOOOOWWWW!"

Satella came in to see what the racket was, only to discover Rosette on top of Chrno, trying to beat him senseless. She looked at Azmaria to see the girl only hiding her face.

The German smirked. "Really, Rosette," Satella began as the two wrestling stopped to look up, "I know you're such a tomboy, but at least button yourself up! You're practically exposing yourself!" Rosette blinked and looked down to see she had forgotten all about her top. Chrno spotted this and his face went really red.

Rosette screamed, jumped off Chrno, and quickly buttoned herself up. Chrno stood up as well and cautiously backed up to the door to his room. He flinched as he heard a deadly voice call out his name.

"Y-Yes Rosette?"

The blonde turned, her eyes somehow glowing gold. "**I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU HUGE PERVERT! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I COULD RELAX BECAUSE I'M AWAY FROM THE ELDER, AND THEN YOU START DOING THE EXACT SAME THING HE DOES! "** Chrno gave a sharp shout and ran for his room, locking the door. Rosette punched, kicked and continued to yell her head off.

Satella let out a heavy sigh as Azmaria watched helplessly. "Sometimes, I think Rosette is a reincarnation of the Devil herself." She said. Azmaria just sweatdropped.

-----

(3 hours later)

Chrno let out a heavy sigh as he sat up in a branch of a tree high off the ground. He barely managed to escape Rosette's wrath with his life. If Aiden hadn't decided to intervene, wanting a diaper change, he doubted he would have. He had to stay out of the blonde's way for the rest of the day until she cooled down.

He sat against the tree and watched the kids run about in the park. He sighed deeply, smelling the crisp air, the flowers, the kids; all of their scents fill his nose. He blinked and looked to where Rosette, Satella and Azmaria were window-shopping. Speaking of scents, Chrno noticed a slight change in Rosette's scent. She smelled the same with Aiden's scent added to it as well, but there was something else. Something he recognized but didn't recognize at the same time. He never bred, so he didn't know about much of breeding, but he knew about the scent Pandemonium and her chosen Breeders gave off when it was time. He shuddered at the thought of all the older male Devils going crazy and how Aion had to keep him from being trampled or sliced at. Chrno sighed, wishing that Aion was the way he used to be, not so...psychotic.

But back to the problem with Rosette scent. His demonic instinct knew what it was, because he felt a bit more protective over Rosette as if she was...

"Hey Chrno!"

The purple-haired Devil flinched as the voice cut into his ear like a sharp knife. He looked down to see the nun staring up at him, hands on her hip in a demanding posture. "Come on Chrno, we brought food." He blinked and looked to see if Rosette was telling the truth, or if it was a trap Rosette set to get a chance to pulverize him.

"I'm not really hungry." He said. Rosette frowned.

"Don't give me that, Chrno!" She shouted up at him. "I'm not mad at you anymore." She reassured him, then winced and covered her chest, but winced in more pain. Chrno blinked and jumped down with ease.

"Rosette... you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice. Rosette stuck out her tongue playfully at him.

"Yes, but at least I got you down." She grinned as Chrno rolled his eyes. "Come on, the food will get cold." She grabbed Chrno's hand and pulled him.

"Imph boo..." Aiden giggled as Azmaria gently pulled her tiny hands. The baby Devil blew bubbles from her mouth. The Apostle giggled as it popped; drool appearing in the corner of her mouth.

Satella look disgusted as she reached for a napkin. "Really, babies are so messy."

"Guess that means you're not having a kid anytime soon." Teased Rosette as she and Chrno approached. Chrno's dark-like scent caught the hatchlings little nose.

"Kruu!" Chrno smiled and went to pick up a happy, chittering Aiden. Rosette smiled then winced and hovered her hands over her breasts. Why did they hurt so much?

"Ah!" The blonde Sister fell to her knees; it felt like her breasts were heavy, as if they were full of something.

"Ro-Rosette!" Azmaria almost shrieked, panicking. Chrno immediately snapped his attention to his Contractor, his heart beating loudly.

"Everything's j-jake." Panted Rosette, her bra felt moist. She cringed in pain again. The corset too tight, she struggled to get it off, and Satella assisted, seeing the nun about to rip it off in her distress. She blocked Chrno and Azmaria's view as she watched Rosette unbutton the first few buttons and shakily slipped her fingers in. They felt moist. She drew out her hand to see something cloudy white on her fingertips.

Rosette looked up to see Satella's light-brown eyes widen in shock. Her eyes met Rosette's frightened blue ones. Rosette winced again.

"May...I..." Satella said. Rosette nodded. Gently, the Jewel Summoner slipped two fingers in to feel Rosette's left cup moist, and withdrew them. The same cloudy substance was there, and she raised it to her lips and flicked her tongue out to taste it. A shiver went down her back when sweetness hit her taste buds.

Rosette was producing milk; milk for Aiden.

Satella looked over her shoulders to see a worried Chrno and Azmaria.

"Chrno, give me Iden." She demanded. The older Devil blinked but gave her the hatchling. Satella gently took the curious Aiden and gave her to Rosette.

"Nymph?"

"Cradle her and hold her to your right breast." The German instructed. Rosette obeyed, bringing Aiden to her right one.

Aiden blinked, sniffed, then latched on, not even sucking; she knew that there was no food as usual. However, as soon as the taste of sweet milk soon hit her small tongue, Aiden blinked and began to suck as if saying: Food! Real Food!

Rosette grimaced, but felt her heartbeat quicken as the pain in her right breast began to ease. She was feeling pain because she was too full of milk.

"Ow!" Rosette winced again as Aiden sucked a little harder. _Oh my Lord! I'm making milk..._ She thought, feeling excited and scared at the same time.

"What's going on?" Chrno's irritated voice demanded.

"She's making milk." Satella said, not turning around. "She's feeding Iden!" Azmaria eyes widened as Chrno stood there in shock. Now he understood the strange scents Rosette was giving off. He took off his coat and handed it to Satella.

"Put it over her and Aiden." He ordered. Satella obeyed. Rosette had already switched Aiden to her left breast and winced again as the hatchling sucked hungrily.

"But how can Rosette be making milk?" Azmaria asked. "Aiden is not hers." Satella shook her head as Chrno drew closer and stood behind the Jewel Witch.

"Rosette," He began in his gentlest voice. "Let me...sniff you. I-I promise not to peek." He said. Satella looked at Rosette, whose face was beet red, but nodded. She moved to the side and the older Devil kneeled and slightly put his face close and sniffed, then drew back.

"She's going to need a lot of protein and nutrients if she going to nurse." Chrno said. Rosette opened her mouth, demanding to know what makes him think he's going to start calling the shots. The gentle look on Chrno's face made her shut up and look down at Aiden, her face going red a bit.

"We have to be more alert. I'm sure other demons will smell out Rosette." Said Chrno. Satella and Azmaria nodded.

The Sister sighed deeply and adjusted Aiden, who was almost done. This felt weird and awkward. Then it really struck her that she WAS producing milk to feed.

_Oh shit!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Father Gilliam had informed at dinner that they would be ready to leave in four days for San Francisco. Of course, no one told him about Sister Rosette producing milk to nurse a devil hatchling. They decided to keep that to themselves for the time being, until they could figure out what to do.

Rosette had changed into her nightgown, as Azmaria got ready for bed. Aiden cooed chirped and purred from her carrier and made her "nymph" noise, as she smelled the blonde nearby. Rosette smiled and picked up the hatchling as she heard the door open to the room. Azmaria and Rosette turned to see Chrno standing there in his shirt and pants, his coat and shoes missing.

"Rosette, if you don't mind I want you to sleep in my room for the night." Rosette frowned, but Chrno just smiled. "Just for tonight. I just want to make sure you're okay. You and Aiden." Rosette blinked and looked at Azmaria, who smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." The Sister nodded and headed into Chrno's room with a cooing Aiden. The Devil smiled at the Apostle, who returned it, and closed the door.

He watched Rosette climb onto his bed and lie down with Aiden next to her. Chrno sat on the chair in the corner, cross-legged.

Rosette felt very, very awkward.

She sat up and looked at Chrno over her shoulder. The Devil raised an eyebrow to see what she needed. Sighing, Rosette patted the space in front of her, inviting him share the bed with her.

Slowly, Chrno unfolded from his seat, walked around the bed, and crawled in. Aiden, who had just drifted off, caught Chrno's scent and made her "kruu" sound. Chrno smiled and pet her ears and looked to see Rosette already fast asleep. His face look saddened, and he reached over to squeeze his Contractor's hands.

_Sorry Rosette._ He thought.

Aiden tilted her head as if hearing Chrno's thoughts. The older Devil just smiled and made a soft, soothing, rumbling sound in his chest.


	5. Devil Trouble

Demon Seed: Induce Lactation... that's why Rosette is producing milk. With Aiden tyring to nurse from her, causing and forcing Rosette's body to produce milk. I have this info from a Inuyasha story called "Lucky Ones" and my dog. Ever since we got the puppy, he's been trying to nurse from her and then one day she just started to produce milk even though she never had puppies. :sighs: I'm sure Rosette wants to kill me right now. :grins:

Other then that, I'm sorry to say that I had lost my disk a few weeks back and was unable to find it which really drove me up the wall...but I found it, but I'm also in trouble because I'm just going to post it up and not give it to my editor...actually I will...after I post this up meaning there'll be mistakes...Please don't kill me...;;

And I have a account at deviantart, so those you wanted to see Aiden and her twin, go there. I have them in baby form and when they're a bit older. Devil and Human form...Somebody also sent me an e-mail about fan art for "Devil Child" I think that's great if you people would like to do that and wouldn't mind putting them up on my account.

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though.

Beta Reader Note: See Chapter One

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

**_Devil Child: _**Chapter 5 "Devil Trouble"

-------------------------------------------

Rosette pulled her bra strap back on after feeding Aiden. It was still weird to be nursing a baby Devil, but she felt much closer to the hatchling than she had before.

"Here." The blonde handed Chrno's coat back to the Devil who looked out the window while Rosette fed Aiden. The older Devil reached out for it without turning around. She grinned. "You CAN turn around." Rosette said. Chrno obeyed, seeing that his Contractor was already fully dressed, and took his coat. Aiden, babbling to herself in her carrier, stuck her left foot into her mouth.

Chrno rolled his eyes.

Ah, the mind of an infant.

"Azmaria wants to take Aiden shopping today." Announced Rosette, getting off her bed. Chrno blinked, wondering why she was telling him this. Aiden wasn't his, so he really had no say in what the girls could or could not do with her, but for some reason Satella, Azmaria and Rosette all acted like Aiden was HIS hatchling.

"What for?"

"To pick out clothes for her." Chrno nodded.

"Be careful though," He warned. "She's still too young to change her form to look human." Rosette nodded and smiled.

"I think you'll make a great Dad, Chrno." She said, picking up Aiden.

Chrno face turned red.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooo! Look at this! No, look at this! No! No! Look at this one!"

Satella and Rosette both sweatdropped as they watched an overexcited Azmaria squeal over the baby clothing the store had to offer. Aiden giggled from Rosette's arms.

"Azmaria! Calm down before you pass out from all the excitement." Satella warned, going after the Apostle. Rosette let out a heavy sigh and went to check out the other baby stuff.

"Baba..."

The Sister smiled and pulled the blankets around Aiden more to make sure she was well concealed. People would think she's some kind of crazy nun if they saw Aiden's red eyes and her Devil markings.

"Nymph..."

"Ssshh…" Rosette rocked the hatchling a little bit more to quiet her down. Noticing a rattler, she picked it up and shook it in front of Aiden. The infant Devil blinked and hiccupped.

Something shattered at the other end of the store, causing some people to shriek. Rosette blinked and looked down at Aiden with wide eyes.

_Okay, that was something entirely unexpected._

Aiden giggled and hiccupped again. A vase near the front of the store shattered.

"Okay! Time to go." Rosette whispered fiercely, taking off. "Azmaria! Satella! We're leaving now!" She shouted then flinched as Aiden hiccupped once more, causing a mirror to shatter. They should've brought Chrno with them.

"Rosette?" Azmaria called out as they followed after. Aiden hiccupped and a nearby jalopy blew up.

"Oh shi-!" Satella steered Azmaria away from the burning car as nearby civilians began to scatter and scream. Aiden, on the other hand, was giggling, finding her hiccups quite amusing.

Reaching the other side of the street, Rosette began to pat the hatchling's back to try to stop her from hiccupping. Satella and Azmaria, shaken up a bit, gasped for breath after running to catch up.

"Wha-What is going on?" Satella demanded. "Why are things blowing up left and right?"

Rosette had a guilty grin on her face after Aiden burped up the trapped air. "Every time Aiden hiccupped, that's what would happen." She explained. Aiden made a soft, short, purring sound, or at least tried to purr.

"Destruction really does follow you everywhere, doesn't it?" Teased the Jewel Witch.

Rosette growled and gently gave Aiden to Azmaria so she could give the older teen a noogie.

-----------------------

Chrno sat there in the kitchen of their Hotel with Chef Michael sitting across from him.

"So, the little one is nursing from your Contractor, is she?" He asked. Chrno nodded as he watched the others rushed about, preparing meals. "Then you know what that means."

"She'll grow faster like a normal Devil." Chrno said in a dead tone. "But Rosette is not a Caretaker. She's a human. How can she even be producing milk for Aiden?" Chef Michael noticed the frustration in the other Devil's voice.

The 441-year-old Devil leaned back in his chair. "Induce Lactation." Chrno blinked. "It forces the female to produce milk. When Aiden tried to nurse off your friend, it forced her to finally produce milk, even though she's never had kids. Aiden knows Rosette's body is old enough to have kids, otherwise she wouldn't have tried to nurse."

The violet-haired Devil looked away. "Still…Rosette is going through enough. She doesn't need any other burden."

Chef Michael crossed his arms. "It will be interesting, though, to see how the hatchling will turn out after nursing from a human instead of a Caretaker. And let's not forget that she's also nursing off of your auras as well." Chrno said nothing. The other Devil sighed.

"Chrno..."

The Sinner looked at the gray-haired Devil. "Devils and other apparitions will seek Rosette out. You'll have to protect her even more than before."

"I know." Chrno growled, feeling even more helpless, wishing he had his horns to protect Rosette and Aiden.

Chef Michael grinned. "Well, if you do, then what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Because…they only went shopping." Chrno said. "Nothing bad is going to happen…I hope." He added quickly.

"You'd make a bad father if you ever had offsprings of your own." Once again, Chrno's face turned red.

"Rosette thought I'd make a good father." He muttered. Chef Michael laughed and patted Chrno's back.

"Aye, I'm sure that's what the little one sees you and Rosette as: her parents." Chrno one more felt his face get warmer.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Hold still, Iden!"

"What's wrong? She too much to handle?"

"No, she just moving a lot," Satella adjusted the hatchling once more, "and I don't know what's wrong, but it's like something is spooking her." The Jewel Witch began to rock Aiden back and forth as she heard a soft and trembling "juu" sound.

"Maybe she's hungry." Azmaria suggested, looking at Rosette.

The blonde nun put her arms around her chest. "Already? I just fed her two hours ago!" She exclaimed. "Geez the little booger eats more then I do."

Satella grinned. "Like Mother like daughter, hmm?" She teased. Rosette frowned.

"What'd you say?" She growled. Azmaria giggled, but it was cut short when a flying shadow passed over them, too quietly and too fast to be a simple plane.

Rosette reached for her guns, and Satella handed Aiden to the young Apostle, her jewel glowing. Azmaria was put between the two teens, holding a silent Aiden as closely as possible, as her red eyes widened and became more alert.

"You think it's checking out the area?" Rosette asked, looking around.

Satella frowned. "No, it's planning something, but-"

Aiden began to mewl softly, fidgeting and fussing.

"Azmaria," hissed Satella, slowly looking behind her.

"I'm trying to calm her, but I think she knows something is up." Azmaria voice quivered from fright.

Satella and Rosette turned around, but Aiden got louder as the dark shadow fell over them. The two older girls looked up to see a Devil drop down towards them.

Azmaria shouted as Satella grabbed her close and used her jewel to create a shield. Rosettes dove to the left and did a tuck and roll, then rose to her feet, raising her gun to the devil, and pulled the trigger.

The Devil growled and shot up into the air, Rosette still firing at him. The blonde gasped as the devil knocked the gun out of her hands. Before she could react, her legs were pinned together by a thick tail, her hands were pinned behind her back by a clawed hand, and a muscular arm wrapped around her throat.

A Devil with black, spiky hair and a deep scar over his left eye bared his fangs as he grinned.

"You... smell delicious." He purred. Rosette growled.

Satella stood up. "Laden!" Her jewel glowed. "Erscheinen! Ritters Juwel! Mutigster!" Her monster appeared behind her and Azmaria, ready to strike the Devil that held Rosette.

The scar Devil grinned. "Yes, go ahead. Slice me, you'll just kill your friend as well." He grinned. Satella's eyes slightly widened. She didn't call back her Knight, but it did put the weapon down. The Devil grinned.

"Good, now be a good girl and give my companion the young hatchling." He ordered. Satella turned her head to see another Devil there with long blue hair. He waved at her.

She looked back at the scarred Devil. "Why would I give Iden to you?" She demanded.

The Devil tightened his hold on Rosette, causing the blonde to gasp out for air.

"Rosette!" Azmaria cried out in alarm. Aiden began to cry louder. Satella looked torn. If she attacked the Devil holding Rosette, she'd kill Rosette as well. If she attacked the other Devil, the first one would probably kill Rosette, kill them and take the hatchling. She was trapped.

Aiden's mewing cry was getting louder. The Devil holding Rosette growled in annoyance.

"Can you please make her be quiet!"

"I'm trying." Azmaria said desperately. "But she's scared."

"Fine, the give her to Viz." He growled.

Satella stood her ground. "I'm not giving him the child."

The scarred Devil growled and crushed Rosette's windpipe closer. She began to choke.

"Now." He said.

Satella felt her blood run cold and looked to see that Aiden was still crying. Who was more precious, Rosette, or Aiden?

"Why, why do you want her?" She demanded.

The scarred Devil grinned. "She belongs to us, of course. Or, we could always take this one and breed with her." Satella's eyes widened as the Devil continued to choke Rosette even more. She lowered her head. "Okay..."

Azmaria's ruby eyes widened and clutched the still mewing Aiden to her. "Ms. Satella!" She began.

"Azmaria," Satella looked at the Apostle. "Iden will be okay with her own kind. I'm sure they won't hurt her." She reached for the hatchling.

"No! You can't! They'll eat her!" Shouted Azmaria. Satella halted.

The Devil with the scar grinned. "You got it all wrong, my pet." He said. "She's the last female to be born by Pandaemonium, making her the new Queen. We'll raise her, spoil her, then mate with her so she can take our old Queen's place." He smiled. "Not only that, she is Pandaemonium." Satella and Azmaria's eyes widened.

"Pandae...monium?"

Rosette gasped as she tried to talk. "Bunch...of...ugh...bullcrap! Using...mnn...a hatchling as your personal...oof...survival kit!"

"Bingo," The second Devil grinned. "Hit right smack dab on the spot, Nun." He put his lips close to Rosette's ear. "But, you see, she is the next Pandaemonium, love. She holds the power of the old Queen, and her twin holds the Old Queens' memories..."

Rosette eyes widened.

_T-Twin?_

She growled. "Don't...don't give them...Aiden...Sa...tella! Don't!"

"But," Satella began then clamped her mouth shut. "You'll understand." She turned to Azmaria. "Give me Iden..."

Azmaria fearfully clutched the mewling hatchling to her, but she didn't resist as Satella took Aiden from her. Warm tears began to slide down her cheeks as she watched the Jewel Witch hold the crying hatchling, and start walking.

Satella slowly held Aiden up to the second Devil, and he moved to take her. Rosette struggled to get free, but found herself being choked even harder.

The second Devil moved to take the hatchling. The green jewel glowed.

"**_LADEN!_**"

The Jewel Knight returned and sliced the second Devil in half.

Before the first could react, he screamed at the feel of holy water burning down his back. Rosette dropped from his grip and fell on her butt. The scarred Devil turned to see Chrno standing there with a smoking gun; Rosette's gun. He fired another shot at the Devil.

The Devil moved in time, but still got hit in the leg. Growling, the scarred Devil spread his large wings and took off into the air. Chrno and the scarred Devil exchange dark glances before he took off.

"Who was that?" Azmaria asked as Chrno helped his Contractor up.

"His name is Rakem," Chrno explained. "We've had encounters a few times...in the past."

"Like Leraje?" Rosette demanded. Chrno gave a weak smile, but became serious.

"If Devils and apparitions are going to start coming after you and Aiden, we're going back to New York." He said seriously.

Rosette frowned and pulled Chrno's cheeks. "And what gives you the right to decide on where I'm going to go?" She demanded. Chrno flinched as Azmaria cuddled the Devil hatchling to her, cooing happily.

Aiden giggled and blew bubbles from her mouth. "Look, Rosette. Devils will begin to start flocking here once word spreads about you and Aiden." Said Chrno. "They'll take Aiden because she is the last female hatchling, you because-"

"I smell like fertility?" Rosette said. Chrno shook his head.

"No, it's because you're Aiden's Caretaker, and they will use you to bait her, and I don't know if I will be able to...to protect you from Devils..." Chrno's voice drifted off. Damn Aion for ripping his horns! He never felt more helpless in his entire life, than right now. "At least back at the Magdalene Order I'll know you'll be safe."

"But what about Joshua? We can't just forget about our mission now! He's just in San Francisco and-"

"Is not going anywhere, Rosette." Chrno said calmly, putting a hand on his Contractor's shoulder. "He's not going anywhere, and even though I hate to admit it, he is safe with Aion for the moment, but you and Aiden are not."

Rosette frowned, then remembered what Rakem said about Aiden, and then heaved a sigh. "Okay Chrno." She looked at her beloved Devil. "Okay, but just for a little while."

Chrno nodded. Azmaria adjusted Aiden, who had fallen asleep. "Chrno, how did you know Rosette was in trouble?" She asked.

"I heard Aiden mewing from afar," the older Devil explained, "and the bond that she created with me helped me to sense something was wrong." Azmaria nodded and held the sleeping hatchling to Chrno.

The purple-haired Devil took her and smiled, while Rosette tried not to think about what Rakem said about Aiden being the next Pandaemonuim and having a...a twin.

She stood next to Chrno. "So, how much you wanna bet that there will be no more windows at the New York Branch when Sister Kate finds out we're raising a Devil hatchling and I'm nursing it?" She asked. Chrno went slightly red.

"If, if she finds out." He said.

A sly smile crept onto Rosette's lips. "If! If is good."

Satella and Azmaria sweatdropped.


	6. Devil's Little Sercet

**Devil Child**

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though.

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

**_Devil Child_**: Chapter 6 "Devil's Little Secret"  
-------------------------------------------

"I hate trains, well, ever since that incident with Rizelle." Rosette muttered, adjusting Aiden as she fed underneath Chrno's red coat.

"I'm sure this one will be smoother." Assured Chrno. Rosette just heaved a heavy sigh.

Azmaria returned from being with Satella and plopped next to the Nun. "They said we'll be arriving in New York in couple of hours." She informed, yawning slightly.

Rosette nodded as she pulled Aiden out from underneath her after she was done and handed Aiden to Chrno so she could fix herself. Aiden began to make her "kruu" sound as she started sucking on her thumb while her red eyes were mesmerized by the images flashing outside.

"So, remind me why we're bringing the Wicked Witch of the West with us?" Muttered Rosette as she handed the jacket back to the older Devil.

"Well according to her, you still owe her money from the vase you broke." Said Azmaria,

Rosette grumbled. "And what about the car she totaled?" She growled then blinked as she looked at Aiden. "Is it me, or is she getting bigger?"

Chrno and Azmaria looked at the baby. It seemed true, because before, Aiden used to be the size of two adult hands put together, and now she seemed to be the size of a regular human baby.

Aiden cooed and giggled as she noticed all eyes were on her. She gave out a happy chirp and kicked her little feet in her blanket she was wrapped in.

Rosette grin. "Crazy baby," She commented as Chrno handed Aiden to Azmaria.

The Apostle cuddled the hatchling to her. Strange how an Apostle like her was taking care of a Devil hatchling, which was a thing born of the Darkness. She smiled and rubbed her nose against the small one.

_"Good night, sleep tight, no more tears. In the morning I'll be there."_

Azmaria began to rock Aiden side to side.

_"And when we said good night dry your eyes, because...we said goodnight and not goodbye..."_

Aiden eyelids began to get heavy as she sucked on her thumb.

_"We said goodnight and not good...bye..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The train gave a loud roar as it reached its destination.

"Man! I hate getting cramps from just sitting." Rosette said, stretching. Azmaria rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Chrno yawned and Satella held a still sleeping Aiden.

"So how do we get to the Order now?" Asked Satella,

"Taxi!" Rosette said simply and raced outside the station to flag one down.

"Guess that means I'm getting the luggage." Chrno said walking off. Azmaria blinked and took off after her friend.

"I'll help!"

Satella watched them go and looked down at the snoozing hatchling and blink. She held Aiden away from her.

"Did you get bigger?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**_New York Headquarters_**

"Rosette! Azmaria! Chrno! You're back! You're back!"

"Hello Mary, Anna, Claire!" Rosette greeted her fellow Sisters. Azmaria joined her as Chrno stood next to Satella, smiling. Satella was too busy keeping Aiden covered and quiet.

"So, how come you're back?" Anna demanded." Did something happen?"

Rosette smiled. "Something, but I'll tell you after I speak to Sister Kate, okay?" She said.

"Oh come on!" Mary whine. "Tell us!"

"Yeah!" Anna agree.

"Please?" Claire added.

Rosette sweatdropped and suddenly pulled a startled Azmaria to the side. "Distract them for me." She whispered fiercely into the girl's ear.

"Eh?"

"Here! Why don't you three talk to Azmaria!" Rosette said, pushing a very confused Apostle their way. "She'll tell you, bye!"

"Eh?"

"Okay!" The three shouted, pulling Azmaria.

"Eh? _EH?_"

Rosette waved good-bye and turned on Chrno. "Okay, Chrno, you're going to have to keep Aiden with you for a while once I shake off those three." Chrno nodded. "Satella, you think you can figure out who else is after Aiden?"

"Naturally," Satella said. "It would seem you would need my brains since you lack some." She teased.

Rosette steam. "Why youuu!"

Aiden had woken up from the excitement she felt from Rosette and confusion she felt from Azmaria only to start giggling as Chrno held back Rosette with one hand as Satella continued to taunt the steaming nun.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I sure hope you don't have her temper when you grow up," a tired Chrno said, carrying the hatchling. Aiden giggled then squealed in delight.

Something watched the two head for the Elder's house.

Chrno stopped in his tracks and looked up as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The only things he saw were trees and birds.

Frowning slightly, Chrno continued on with a very verbal hatchling.

As the door opened, Chrno cautiously looked around for the Elder, and seeing him nowhere, he quickly raced for his room and gently closed the door. He noticed that Aiden had been quiet the whole time and was thankful. He licked her chubby cheek to let her know that. The hatchling cooed softly then fell silent as something creak up the stairs. Chrno heard it too and quickly set Aiden on his bed and covered her with his coat.

The door swung open and a startled Chrno whip around to see a beaming old man.

"Chrno my boy! Your back!" He greeted. The older Devil moved to block the lump on his bed from the old man's view. "Why back so early? Did you lose your lead?" He asked.

"Uh...uh...No, we came back because...uh, Azmaria was beginning to get ill. So Rosette didn't want to take a chance of it becoming serious."

The old inventor rubbed his chin. "Really? I saw her walking around with Anna, Claire and Mary. She seems fine."

"Well, she supposed to be resting." Chrno faked a growl.

"kruu..."

Chrno's blood ran cold as the Elder looked at the lump. "Chrno, did your coat just talk?"

"Uhm, no?"

The lump moved and cooed again then quieted as Chrno growled at it.

"Chrno?"

The older Devil gulped and paled as the Elder had a strange gleam in his eye. "Do you have a baby underneath there?"

"Uh, no?"

The Elder gave a chuckle as he moved forward and Chrno moved backwards to protect the lump.

"Was it abandoned somewhere?" The Elder asked. "Is that why you came back?" Before Chrno could respond or react the Elder pulled the red coat off to reveal the Devil hatchling.

Aiden blinked her ruby eyes to see an old hunched-over man with gray hair. She blinked and observed this newcomer.

Chrno, on the other hand, was panicking. "Elder...I..."

"Chrno," The older Devil blinked. The elder never said his name so seriously.

"Yes?"

"Is she..." the old inventor whipped around to look at him, that strange gleam in his eyes again. "A LOVE CHILD?" He pointed at the giggling Aiden. Chrno wanted to fall right there and then.

"She's some half-devil, isn't she?" The Elder picked up the giggling Aiden, holding her high. "She doesn't seem to be, but then again what would a half-Devil look like?" He grinned at a pale Chrno. "So, who's the mother?"

"Nymph!" Aiden chirped. The Elder had a creepy, sly, perverted grin on his face and Chrno didn't like it one bit.

"It's Rosette, isn't it! You sly Devil you! Haha!"

This time Chrno did do an anime fall. The Elder tossed a very happy squealing Aiden up and down.

It took only a few minutes to convince the Elder that Aiden was somehow the last and surviving Devil hatchling of Pandaemonuim and they came back to keep Aiden and Rosette safe, since the other supernatural see her as the hatchling's Guardian. Chrno did skip the part about his Contractor feeding the devil pup though; the Elder didn't need to know that bit.

"So, you won't tell?" Asked Chrno as he changed Aiden.

"Of course my boy, but on one condition though."

Chrno blink then paled once more as that same damn disturbing gleam returned to the Elder's eye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HE...**WHAT?**"

Chrno cringed as he and Rosette sat at a table, his blonde Contractor stuffing food into her mouth as if she hadn't eaten in ages.

"Rosette...Keep it down..." He warned, looking at the others around them.

Rosette sat back in her seat, still steaming. "How did you let him find out!" She demanded.

"It's not like I meant for him to find her." Chrno hissed. "But he promise to keep quiet...On one condition though..." He suddenly went red.

Rosette blink. "What? What's the condition?"

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"Chrno I can't hear you. Speak up."

""

**_"Chrno..."_**

Chrno heaved a heavy sigh. She just couldn't let it go. "He won't tell unless you let him...well... you know...fondle...your..." At this point, Chrno's face was really red.

Rosette's face went red as well. "THAT PERVERTED OLD MAN! WHY THE HECK IS HE ALLOWED TO WORK HERE!" She shrieked, causing almost everyone to look her way. "WHERE IS HE! I'M GONNA GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND! AND WHEN I SAY THAT, I MEAN MY FOOT IS GOING TO GO UP HIS----" By this point Rosette was already storming off to strangle a certain old inventor.

Chrno wrapped whatever he could in a napkin for Azmaria and ran after Rosette to save the Elder from her wrath.

--------------------------------------------

It was around 8 o'clock at night as Sister Kate was in her room, still working on papers for the Order and stopped for a moment as she heard something rather unfamiliar coming from outside. She continued to ignore it from sometime, but now the strange sound was back with an aura this time, and it was sending chills down her back.

Slowly and cautiously, she moved towards the window and slightly drew back the curtains. At first she saw nothing and was going to return to her desk, but a slight movement caught her eyes. It was a tall, silhouetted figure, but that was all that she could tell, until it reached up and pulled back its hood and showed light blonde hair. Sister Kate gasped as she saw pointy ears then hid behind the curtain, as it looked her way.

She felt her heart beating quickly and dared herself to take another glance. Whoever it was, it was gone now. Sister Kate frowned a bit. This was not good.

-----------------------------------------------------

He stood there on top of the Headquarters, smiling pleasantly as if he just witnessed a beheading. There was a soft cooing from his arms, causing him to cast his deep, blood red eyes down in that direction. Pale blue hair peeked from it as soft chirping sounds came from it.

He rocked the bundle back and forth. "Aye, you can feel her can you?" He whispered softly. The bundle cooed again then giggle in delight.

He smiled. "Ah, you can't see her yet I'm afraid. Not yet...but you will soon." He poked the small nose and was rewarded with a giggle and a bubble.

---------------------------------------------------------

Chrno held Aiden to his chest trying to quiet her whimpering sounds as if something spook her terribly. He look out the window to see nothing, but felt a very strong aura, stronger then his, stronger then Aion...even stronger then Pandaemonuim's...

He held Aiden tightly to him and sunk lower in his old bed, purring and cooing to the devil hatchling. Stronger then Pandaemonium's aura... The violet-hair devil frowned.  
_  
Lucifer... _


	7. Auras

Devil Child

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though.

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

Devil Child: Chapter 7 "Auras"  
-------------------------------------------

It had only been four days since they came back, but that didn't matter because the first thing Rosette did after breakfast was quickly head over to the Elder's house to check up on Aiden. She could hardly sleep those last four nights because she was too busy worrying about the hatchling, though she was with Chrno.

Once she reached the house, she saw that the Elder was nowhere in sight (thank the Higher Being), and looked around for Chrno. It didn't take long to find him in his room on all fours looking underneath his bed. That wasn't a good sign, but she decided to play it cool as a devilish smile played on her face.

"Good morning Chrno!" She said in a singsong manner, causing the Devil to hit his head underneath his bed and stand up cursing along the way. He turned to see Rosette and paled.

"Ro-Rosette!" He almost shouted. "What are you doing here!"

Rosette smiled. "Checking up on you and Aiden, silly! Where is she? Did she sleep okay? She wasn't too much too handle, was she?" Asked the worried nun.

"She was okay, and she slept fine, but..." Chrno bit his lower lip and his small pointy ears seemed to droop a bit. Rosette blinked.

"Chrno?"

"What?"

"I…lost her..."

"**WHAT?**"

Chrno cringed. "How did you lose her? How could you lose her?" Shouted Rosette, her heart beating fast from sheer panic.

"I-I don't know!" Explained Chrno. "It's not like I did it on purpose! I set her on my bed and left to help the Elder with something, and when I came back, she was gone!" The two looked around, and then split up to opposite sides of the room to look some more.

"Where could she have gone too?" Rosette asked, moving junk to the side.

"I don't know, but she couldn't have gotten far if she crawled." Suggested Chrno.

Rosette stood up. "Crawled?" She turned to look at Chrno as he looked at her, and then they heard it: a small happy giggling coming from downstairs. Rosette and Chrno's eyes widened.

"AIDEN!" The two took off and raced down the stairs. Rosette almost crashed into Chrno as he abruptly stopped in front of Azmaria, a giggling Aiden in her arms.

The Apostle smiled. "You should keep an closer eye on her, you know," She said. "She's started crawling now."

Rosette's face broke into a relieved smile and held out her arms to hold the hatchling. Azmaria nodded and handed Rosette the hatchling, and Chrno petted Aiden's hair as Rosette passed by.

"You little punk," Rosette cooed to the devil baby. "You gave us a heart attack by crawling away." She smiled at Chrno. "Can't believe it...barely a week old and she's crawling already. Guess that means we definitely have to keep a closer eye on her, since she can move around now."

Chrno smiled and said, "Like I mentioned before, Devil babies are far different from human babies." Rosette nodded and sensed that Aiden was hungry. She looked at Chrno. The older Devil shed of his coat and handed it to his Contractor.

"Better feed her upstairs. I don't want the Elder coming in to see you nursing her." Rosette nodded and headed upstairs. Chrno watched her, and then saw a movement from the corner of his eyes. He turned to see Azmaria yawning. "Didn't get enough sleep? Was Rosette snoring too loudly?" He teased.

Azmaria just smiled and shook her head. "No, Rosette hardly slept last night because of her worry for Aiden. I just feel like I'm being drained or something, that's all." She pondered. "Maybe it is just the lack of sleep."

Chrno studied the young Apostle and frowned slightly. Azmaria saw this and blinked in concern. "Chrno? Something wrong?"

The older Devil snapped out of his pondering and shook his head. "No, not yet anyways...Azmaria, did you feel anything strange last night?" He asked.

The Apostle blinked and slowly nodded her head. "Yes I did. I felt a very strong demonic aura, and I didn't want to tell Rosette because she was already worrying about Aiden, so..." She looked at Chrno worriedly. "Should I have told somebody?"

"No, I don't think so. It wasn't really a threat, so I don't think there was anything to worry about." He flashed a reassuring smile to his young friend. "Try and get a little more sleep; it looks like you need it." Azmaria stopped in mid-yawn and blushed a bit.

"I'll see you later on, then?" She asked. Chrno nodded. Azmaria gave a happy smile and took off to do her chores.

Chrno watched her go, and started back in deep thought again, but snapped out of it when he heard creaking coming down the stairs. He turned to see Rosette coming down with Aiden in her arms, yawning as well.

"You would be tired from being up late at night worrying about a devil hatchling when she was with a devil." He said with a smile. Rosette blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm not used to sleeping without her by my side." She said. "I felt kind of lonely." She yawned once more. Chrno gave her a worry look. Rosette caught it and smiled. "Ah, I'm okay. Just tired all of a sudden."

"Same with Azmaria..." Muttered Chrno.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. You should get going or Sister Kate is going to get angry soon." Suggested Chrno. Rosette whined like a little child.

"Aw, but I want to stay here with you and Aiden..." She smiled at the happily mewing offspring, who giggled in delight of being in her "mother's" arms.

Chrno gave Rosette a stern look. "If you stay here, Sister Kate is either going to find you herself, or send somebody else to find you, say...Father Remington?"

"Oh applesauce! Fine. I'll go, but I won't stay there for long." She growled, handing Aiden to Chrno.

"Kruu..." Aiden mewed.

Rosette gave Aiden a quick kiss on her forehead and waved at Chrno before using the same hand to cover her mouth as she yawned again. "I'll see you later."

Chrno waved good-bye as Aiden made a sound that seemed she was saying good-bye as well, and then it hit him. Red crimson eyes widened as he felt something latching onto his aura, sucking on it slowly, and soon started feeling tired before whatever was feeding on his aura disappeared.

Aiden giggled.

Chrno looked down at her. Ah, so you're at that stage already, he thought, heading up to his room. Great, now is Rosette not only feeding you but your feeding off her aura, too. Shame on you, Aiden.

Aiden blinked her large, ruby red eyes as if hearing Chrno's thought. "Bah?"

The older Devil smiled and shook his head. "Try and not to leech off of Rosette too much, okay, Aiden? She's going through enough already."

Aiden just blinked and kicked her feet into the air as Chrno set her down. Once she was on the floor, she took off crawling, which had Chrno chasing after her in a matter of seconds.

---------------------------------------

"Vhat? She is crawling already?" Satella asked, bouncing the hatchling on her knees, while also beginning to feel tired.

Chrno nodded. "She's growing quickly. Aiden is not only nursing from Rosette, but also taking bits of hers and our aura as well."

Satella blinked, and then stopped bouncing Aiden. The hatchling gave a curious sound wondering why she stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Usually, Devil hatchlings that are least a three months old begin to feed off the aura of their Caretaker, and, since Aiden sees us as her Caretakers, she is therefore slightly feeding off our auras," Chrno explained.

"That explains why I feel so tired all of a sudden." She looked at the blinking Aiden.

"Bah?"

A big smile plastered on Satella's face. "Ooohh!" She cuddled the offspring to her, rubbing her cheeks against Aiden's chubby ones. Aiden giggled and let out a squeal of delight. Chrno couldn't help but smile.

"What is the point of her feeding off of our auras?" Asked Satella.

"It's how devils develop their powers as they grow older. Sometimes, they would take on bit of personality of their Caretaker." Explained Chrno.

The Jewel Witch smiled as she cooed at the baby. "Let's hope she doesn't have Rosette's temper," She prayed. Chrno chuckled. "How long will she continue to do this for?"

The older Devil shrugged. "I really don't know." He gave a sheepish look.

"At least six years for a regular devil hatchling." A voice said behind them.

The two looked up, startled, to see an old looking man with long gray hair in a braid and gray mustache smile at the two.

"Chef Michael." Chrno said with surprise. Satella blinked.

"The chef from the Hotel in Chicago?" She asked. Chrno nodded as he stood up to greet the older devil. The Chef devil grabbed the other devil in a bear hug as two other Devils appeared. Satella recognized them as Lily and Steve. She stood up to greet them while holding Aiden.

The little devil began to make curious sounds as Lily and Steve cooed and made soft crooning sounds at her. "Aye, let me hold the little one, ey?" Chef Michael asked. Satella looked at Chrno, who gave a slight nod and she gave Aiden to the older Devil.

"Aye, look at her. She's growing fine and beautifully, aren't ye, ya little pup." He poked her nose and Aiden let out a squeal.

"She's feeding off of our auras already." Supplied Chrno. The older Devil nodded.

"She's growing faster then a normal devil, isn't she Da?" Lily said, sniffing the hatchling. She smiled when Aiden tried to reach for her black hair.

Steve looked over his sister's shoulder, his dark green bangs getting in his red eyes. "Well, she is being raised by three humans and a devil, sister. So I'm sure she'll grow up differently then we did." He looked at his bangs and tried to blow them out of his eyes.

Lily just smiled.

Chef Michael handed Aiden back to Satella then beckoned Chrno to follow him, as Lily and Steve stayed with the Jewel Summoner to protect her from harm. In curiosity, Chrno followed the older Devil far out of reach from human ears.

"What is wrong?" He asked, seeing that the older Devil seem troubled.

"I've come to tell you that Lucifer is seeking her out," He said. Chrno blinked. So it _was_ his aura that he felt last night, but why is he seeking Aiden out?

He voiced his thoughts out. "Why would he seek Aiden out for? She's merely a hatchling and nothing more."

"She's the last hatchling female conceived by Lady Pandaemonium, Chrno, meaning she's the new Queen. Has it ever occurred to you why she survived and none of the other hatchlings did?" He looked into the wide, blood red eyes of Chrno.

"New...Queen?" The violet-haired devil said weakly.

"Aye, and she has a twin, Chrno..."

"T-twin?"

"Yes," Chef Michael sighed and looked up at the clear sky. "When you Sinners had plotted to overthrow Pandaemonium for freedom, I think she had already split her soul into two beings...beings that ended up being twins..."

Chrno's eyes widened more, his heart racing like crazy. "Split...?" He said weakly.

Chef Michael gave a deep sigh and nodded. "Yes twins that were the only hatchlings to survive when the others did not, twins who might have Pandaemonium's soul within them, twins who could be powerful then Pandaemonuim and Lucifer put together..."

Chrno felt himself begin to panic, then he heard Aiden's soft whimper as she picked up his emotions. He looked at Chef Michael. "Is that why he wants her?" He asked. The older Devil just hung his head.

"I don't know why he wants her Chrno, but the Magdalene Order is not powerful enough to stop him from taking what he wants, so I suggest you keep your guard up and make sure your friends and Contractor are safe. Knowing Lucifer, he's very clever and has many tricks up his sleeves, since he was the first fallen Angel." Chrno nodded while licking his dry lips, and glance a sideways look to where Aiden was, her whimpering having lessened.

Chef Michael followed his glance and smiled. "She is a very beautiful pup though, Chrno, and she is very lucky to have you and your friends as her Guardians instead." He put a large hand on the violet-haired devil's small shoulder. "I'm not sure what to say of her twin, but don't worry about that, just keep your mind on Aiden and the protection of your friends." Chrno nodded and sighed heavily.

To think that the offspring was the new Queen Pandaemonuim and that she carries half the soul of Pandaemonuim...wait...carries her Soul? He looked at the gray hair Devil. "You said Aiden might carry half the Soul of Pandaemonuim, right?"

"Aye."

"But how is that possible, when her head was trying to grow a new body and act on it's own when I was still with Aion?"

Chef Michael pondered and stroked his beard. "Hmm…well, Pandaemonuim was a powerful She-Devil, all I know is that it was an empty shell." He looked up to see Satella heading over with Lily and Steve. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Satella answered before the other two could. "It's just that Aiden was whimpering a lot, so I think she wants Chrno back." The Jewel Summoner explained, handing Aiden to Chrno.

Aiden blinked and looked at her "father" with her ruby eyes and smiled a happy smile when she realized that she was in his arms. Chrno smiled, and then felt her leech on to his aura. He looked at Satella. "We have start heading towards the Order. I'm sure Rosette is waiting for our return." Satella nodded and they both said their good-byes to the other Devils as they took off.

Lily stood next to her father. "You told him?" She asked.

Chef Michael nodded. "Aye, but I'm sure they'll be okay until Aiden starts growing..."

"My, my Michael." A voice rang out. Lily and Steve whipped around, changing into their devil forms. Chef Michael only look up to see a young, beautiful man with long whitish-blonde hair, dressed in a white dress shirt, black pants and boots, and wearing a black trench coat, sitting on the edge of a building.

"Lucifer." He snarled. The Ancient Devil smiled at one of his sister's Generals.

"I see you're still alive." He said. "Of course, Pandaemonium could never have one of her own favorite Generals hunted down like a savage beast." Lily and Steve growled. Lucifer cast them a boring look. "Please do keep your offspring under control, Michael. They'll scare my nephew..."

Lily and Steve backed down as their father stepped out in front of them, cautiously. "Nephew?"

Lucifer only gave him a heart-melting smile that would have drove women insane with lust and desire. Then, Chef Michael saw him come out from behind the Ancient Devil. He appeared to be only four years old with pale blue hair, gold eyes and three red diamonds on his forehead, dressed in a long, white shirt that went down to his knees. He clutched Lucifer's arm close as he studied the three new Devils, then slowly backed up behind the blonde Devil.

"Who awe dey, Uncle Lu?" He spoke softly.

"Devil's who are trying to keep you from seeing your twin." Explain Lucifer. Kylik growled venomously, but was hushed by his Guardian.

"But don't worry love, they just made it more exciting to take back your twin." He grinned down at the exiled Devils.

Chef Michael frowned. "You're playing a dangerous game, Lucifer. You know damn well that once Aiden is grown up, she will fight what she is supposed to be and will tear this world apart," He growled. Lucifer only laughed.

"Silly Michael, it's not I who's going to go after her...It's Kylik, isn't that right, my boy?" He looked at the devil-child with his opal eyes that had changed from red eyes to dark-green eyes with blue around the pupil.

Kylik nodded. "Yes, I wanna bwing my sister back to me." He said determinedly. Lucifer chuckled and looked at the trio.

"See? Straight from the boy's mouth. Now, if you don't mind..." He stood up and picked up Kylik. "I have to be going to find someone to feed Kylik." Before Chef Michael could shout anything to Lucifer, he watched large black-feathered wings flap open and take off into the sky, gone within moments.

Lily and Steve had returned back to their human forms. The female devil looked at her father. "Chrno and his friends are in deep trouble, aren't they?" She asked.

Chef Michael just sighed. "Yes Lily...I'm afraid so..." Lily bit her lip and looked back up at the sky.

--------------------------------------------------

**_Magdalene Order_**

Azmaria had greeted Chrno with a huge hug before running out to greet Satella. Rosette wasn't far behind the happy Apostle, and gave Chrno a hug while happily holding Aiden close to her. Chrno had excused himself to the Elder's house, and when Rosette gave him a curious look, he just explained that Aiden was now feeding off of their aura, but that she was feeding off of his the most.

"Oh, well that explains the tiredness." She said looking at the squealing, happy verbal baby. "Awwwwwwwwww!" She hugged the devil child to her. "I wuuuuuuuv youuuuu!" Chrno sweatdropped. I swear, the things that a baby can do to people, he thought. Knowing that Rosette will be partially safe within Magdalene walls, he retired to the Elder's house without telling anyone what Chef Michael had told him about Aiden and Lucifer.

"Ah, I see you have returned from your walk." The Elder greeted, noticing a tired Chrno walk in. "How was it?"

"Good," Chrno mumbled. "Aiden enjoyed it very much with Satella and I."

"Satella?" The Elder looked at him. "Is that the pretty brunette that was waiting for you?" Chrno nodded then notice a sly, perverted grin make its way onto the old man's face. "You think she'll let me fondle those luscious breast of hers?"

Chrno sweatdropped. "Only if you don't mind being sent flying into the air by her stone knight," He said, recalling how he was sent flying into the air when he accidentally fell face first against her breasts when had fallen ill.

"Oooooo, a feisty one eh?"

"Good-NIGHT Elder..." Chrno said making his way to his room.

"Oh? What about Aiden?"

"She's sleeping with Rosette and Azmaria just this once."

"Aw, lucky devil child, gets to see Rosette in her underwear..." Chrno just rolled his eyes and plopped on his bed once he reached it, mind full of things, but before he knew it; he was passed out and slept throughout the night only to be awakened in the morning by someone screaming loudly...

...And that screaming just so happened to belong to Rosette.


	8. Devil Flash

**Devil Child **

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

A/N: Things are getting crazier by the chapter but this is my all time favorite one! XD Let's see how they deal with the little surprise and a BIG thanks to my new found friend, Zakk, this chapter is in your honor.

Oh, and there's two short mini story after this chapter so don't forget to read that as well and remember they're short stories and not really related to the story itself, meaning it takes places between weeks or whatever happens between the gaps of chapters.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though.

**WARNINGS**: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

Aiden's nicknames

**Rosett**e: Nymph

**Chrno**: Kruu

**Azmaria**: Imph

**Satella**: Juu

**Remington**: Min-min

**Sister Kate**: Minai

**Elder**: Der

**Claire**: Moonka

**Mary**: Bonker

**Anna**: Pip-pip

**Steiner**: Buji-boo

**Chef Michael**: Taltos

**Lily**: Anouk

**Steve**: Sekht

**_Devil Child_**: Chapter 8 "Devil Flash"

-------------------------------------------

So, though Rosette had to get up twice throughout the night to feed Aiden, she happily slept because she was just damn happy to have Aiden sleep with her tonight. She was too busy sleeping that she didn't notice that the spot next to her where Aiden slept was empty until she felt something poking her in the back, gently.

"Mmm...go away..." She mumbled, curling up into a ball. The poking still continued until she heard a soft crooning sound.

"...nymph..."

Rosette's eyes snapped open and looked around drowsily for her devil child. "Aiden?"

**POKE POKE **

The Contractor blinked and turned her head to see a young child of about four years old with black hair that had blue tints, red eyes with stitch-like markings on her face, three purple small triangles on her forehead, small pointy ears, standing there completely nude.

"Nymph?"

Rosette eyes became as large as saucers and she screamed.

Azmaria woke with a start and looked around to see what caused her friend to scream, only to see a dark-haired child at the corner of their room, curled into a ball and crying as she clutched her ears. She began to panic and quickly move to cover Rosette's mouth as she stared at the nude child there.

"What..." Rosette began once Azmaria removed her hands and she calmed down, but whatever she was going to say was stolen when the door began to rattle furiously.

"Rosette? Rosette, are you alright? Open this door right now!" A worried voice said behind it. The four-year-old child stiffened and took off towards the window so quickly that Rosette barely reacted and grabbed the child before it dove out the window.

'Hi-hide her!" Rosette whispered to Azmaria.

"Where?"

_"ANYWHERE!"_

**"ROSETTE?" **

"Ev-everything is okay Sister Kate..." Rosette shouted to the people pounding at their door.

"Just open the door please!"

Sister Kate stopped her pounding as soon as she heard scuffling and crashing sounds coming from Rosette's room and stood back with the other worried Sisters to see that Rosette's face was pale and sweaty. "Are you okay Rosette?" She asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine...I-I just had a really bad nightscare that's it." Rosette puffed.

Sister Kate raised an eyebrow and peered into their room to see Azmaria sitting at Rosette's bed, sweating as well, then looked back at Rosette. "Are you **_sure_**?" She asked a bit more sternly. Rosette nodded. Sister Anne, Claire and Mary peeked around Sister Kate to see something like a foot sticking out from behind Azmaria. As if it sensed it was being looked out, the foot moved out of sight. The three Sisters looked at each other and gave a firm nod.

Something BIG was going on.

"Uhm, Sister Kate." Anne began. "Since we're all up a wee bit earlier than usual, we should get a head start on things, no?" Sister Kate pondered it then sighed.

"Very well then." She looked to Rosette and then to Azmaria. "I'll check up on you two later."

"Okay! Bye!" With that Rosette slammed the door in her face, causing the older Sister to sigh heavily and leave.

Rosette looked at Azmaria who moved to reveal the hiding devil child that was behind her. Aiden looked at her Caretaker as tears still came down her face from being scared to death. She flinched when Rosette sat next to her with a disbelieving look on her face.

"...Nymph?" Aiden whimpered, frightened, and watched as the blonde reached out shakily to touch her face and hair.

"What...What _happened?" _She asked. "How did...How this..."

There was a knock at the door causing both girls to look up in panic. Aiden on the other hand perked up with a big smile on her face.

"Kruu!"

"Rosette, are you still there? It's me Chr-" Rosette flung the door open, dragged her Devil in and slammed the door once more.

"Wha?" It took a moment for Chrno to realize what happened and look at his Contractor with concern, only to see that something spooked her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? _WHAT'S WRONG?_" Rosette shrieked. "_THAT'S WHATS WRONG!" _She pointed at a four year old looking Aiden sitting on her bed.

Chrno look and his eyes widen. "What in seven hells? ROSETTE! What did you do TO HER?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Rosette shouted. "I WOKE UP! AND THERE SHE WAS! LOOKING LIKE THAT!"

Aiden cowered from the two and jumped off the bed and ran behind Azmaria, clutching the back of the girl's pajamas.

"Rosette, Chrno...you're scaring her." She pointed out, turning to hug the devil pup to her. The two shut up right away and look at the scared Aiden in Azmaria's arms. Rosette felt a stab of pain in her heart.

"Oh...Aiden...Come here sweetie..." She spread her arms to signal she wanted to hug her. Aiden slowly moved towards her Caretaker and practically jumped in Rosette's arms, burying her face when she was picked up.

Rosette held the devil pup to her, swaying side to side as she stroked Aiden's bare back and looked at Chrno for some kind of explanation as to why Aiden looked like this now. Chrno just shook his head.

The blonde Sister sighed. Great...their little problem had turned into a BIG problem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, she seems in good health. Nothing out of the ordinary," Steiner said after checking up on Aiden. The devil pup giggled as she felt something cold, round and small placed upon her chest, checking her heartbeat.

"Her heart rate seems normal," He put his stuff away as Satella, Azmaria, Rosette and Chrno all stood around them. Aiden was now fully clothed in something similar to Chrno. Black pants, black shoes and a black long sleeve shirt with a triangular shape at the end and large silver circles on each sleeve. She giggled happily as Steiner patted her head.

She purred happily, no longer sounding like an engine trying to start, but like a small kitten. Chrno moved forward and brushed her soft hair then moved to pick her up only to feel she didn't weigh very much when she was a baby. He still felt her leeching off his aura, though.

Aiden buried her face into her Guardian's neck and hummed happily. Chrno smiled and kissed the top of her head then turned to look at Rosette. "I'm going to take her somewhere." He said.

"Where?" Asked Rosette.

"To Michael."

Rosette blinked. "The Devil from the hotel in Chicago," He explained.

"He's here?"

Chrno nodded. "I'll be back." He headed for the door.

"I'll go with you!" Rosette said. Chrno pondered for a moment then nodded. It was best, actually, if they all were to go. He looked at Satella and Azmaria and the two nodded, so out they went. It wasn't very hard to find the old Devil and he didn't look all surprised to see that Aiden went through a growth spurt overnight.

"Aye, she is very beautiful." He tickled the young devil underneath her chin, causing her to laugh in delight, still being held by Rosette.

"So, would you mind explaining why Iden grew up so, so fast?" Asked Satella. Chef Michael smiled.

"Actually, it usually takes normal devil pups to grow up to her size in about two years, but since she's not really being cared for by female Devils she's bound to grow up differently." Azmaria blinked.

"But why would she grow up differently just because she's not being taken care by a Devil?" She asked then squeaked in surprise as the older Devil patted her head.

"Your auras..."

Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded, then..."HUH?"

The grey-haired devil gave a hearty laugh. "If she was feeding off just a Devil, it would have taken her two years to grow up into this size, but she's feeding off the aura of an Apostle, a Jewel Summoner, a Human and a Devil. That's a pretty strong combination, if you think about it, and this could cause a devil pup to grow up quickly." He smiled. "Just be happy that having her feed off your aura won't shorten your life span, but just make you a wee bit tired."

Azmaria squeaked and looked at Aiden, who just looked at her back in confusion. "Imph?" The Apostle just smiled and stroked her head, causing her to purr. Rosette looked at the older Devil. "Anything else that we should know before we go?"

Chef Michael stroked his beard. "Hm, if she's growing at the rate that she is then you need to be cautious because she just may get her horns early."

"But she's barely a week old!" Chrno almost shouted. Aiden turned her attention to her "father" and blinked, wondering why he seemed distressed.

Chef Michael sighed. "I'm just guessing, Chrno. She may get her horns early, or she may not, but you must still be cautious." He turned his attention to the small pup. "Now, since she's kind of old enough now, you need to teach her how to disguise herself."

"Disguise?" Azmaria asked.

"Ja," Satella said. "A human appearance, no?" She looked at the older devil. Chef Michael nodded.

"Yes, usually they wouldn't learn that until later on in life, but considering where you live, we're going to have to force her to learn how to disguise herself. Aiden blinked at the older Devil with her eyes now turning to deep red. The old Devil just smiled at her and patted her head.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, pup. I'm sure you'll learn very quick."

It took almost all day for Aiden to learn. Rosette and Azmaria had to return back to the Magdalene Order to keep Sister Kate from sending out Father Remington to look for them, since she was still concerned about them from that morning, so it was just Satella, Chrno and Chef Michael there trying to teach Aiden how to disguise herself, then Lily and Steve joined in, then all six almost got crushed beneath a falling building when Aiden accidentally used her power as she was trying to change.

Everyone was quite taken aback at the power the little devil had stored. A while after, Azmaria had returned and took Satella's place who took off to do her errands and explained why they had to relocate after the little incident of Aiden blowing up a building. Lily and Steve were taking a break as Azmaria approached them. She saw Chrno standing next to a tired Aiden as Chef Michael was showing her how to disguise herself.

"Come on, pup. It isn't that hard." Chef Michael said, turning back into a human. Aiden looked at Chrno with a tired look. She was getting bored, and hungry. Chrno just gave her a reassuring look.

"You can do it, just concentrate, okay?" Aiden sighed and closed her eyes for who knows how many times. If she didn't get this right now, she was going to throw a BIG fit.

She twitched as she felt something happen and it was different. Her hair bristled and her eyes moved rapidly underneath her eyelids without her control. Her face felt cold for a second and her sharp canine-like teeth seem to dull a bit as she ran her tongue over them. She opened her eyes when the odd feeling was gone and looked at Chrno, who had a big smile on his face. She looked at Chef Michael who was smiling at her as well.

"See, I knew you could do it." He said. Aiden smiled then was startle when Azmaria squealed and grabbed her in a hug.

"You look cute, Aiden!" She squealed. Aiden hiccupped and a nearby jalopy caught on fire and blew up. Everyone turned, besides Aiden, to see the burning car.

"Uhm..." Azmaria began.

"I think...we should get going..." Steve suggested. Lily picked up Aiden as Steve picked up Azmaria and took off with Chef Michael and Chrno right behind them.

Aiden just giggled.

They had slow down after running for a while. Steve and Lily set Aiden and Azmaria down as Chef Michael began to tell him about Kylik, Aiden's twin.

"So, you're saying that Kylik might be the other reason why Aiden grew up this fast?" Chrno said, watching Lily play around with Aiden.

Chef Michael nodded. "Devil Twins are a rare thing to come by, but the older twin usually affects the younger twin, like growing for instance. Kylik is being taken care by Lucifer which could have caused him to grow up quickly then affect Aiden afterwards..." Chrno frown slightly.

"So, are your names really Steve and Lily?" Azmaria asked the two older Devils as they played with the youngest. Lily looked at the Apostle, blinking.

"Why would you ask such a question?" She asked. Azmaria blushed from embarrassment.

"Well, it's just that I, uh, it just seems unusual for Devils to have human names..." Steve smiled and looked at his sister.

"She's a bright one, isn't she now?" Lily nodded then twirled a giggling Aiden around.

"Yes she is, dear brother." Steve smiled and looked at the young girl.

"It would have been strange for humans to have Devil names so that is why we had to change them."

"Ah."

Lily handed Aiden to Steve as she sat on the bench and patted the spot next to her for Azmaria sit. The Apostle took the invitation.

"My real name is Anouk, Steve is Sekht and Father is Taltos..." She sighed. "Not only did we have to change them to fit as humans, but we changed them so the Pursuers wouldn't find us as well." She looked up at the sky.

Azmaria studied her as she decided to ask why the Pursuers were after them, but decided against it. She instead watched Steve play around with Aiden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylik growled at the woman who was to nurse him, only to find that she had slit her throat and was now lying in the pool of blood. He squatted next to the dead woman and crinkled his nose and looked at his Uncle, who just seemed amuse by the whole situation.

"Hmm, guess I will see her in Hell soon." He chuckled then saw the disappointed look on his nephew's face. "Ah Kylik...she's freshly dead..." He kicked the woman over to have her lay on her back. "I'm sure the milk is still good."

The young blue hair Devil pup crinkled his nose once more. "But it's pwobably cold! I don't like cold milk!" Lucifer growled causing Kylik to frown and look down at the dead woman. Well, milk was milk and he was hungry.

He scooted closer to the woman and slashed at her top to expose her chest then bent down to nurse and purred as he discovered the milk was still warm.

Lucifer moved to sit down on an old wicker chair in the room and started up a fire with a snap of his finger and unfolded the newspaper as Kylik fed off the woman. "Hmm, it seems a lot of devil activity is going on," He murmured, reading an article about a family being slaughtered by some unknown force.

Kylik looked up at his Uncle, licking at his lips as he trotted over and climb on Lucifer's lap. "When do I get to see my swister?" He asked.

"Soon."

"But I want to see her now!"

"You have to be patient...You have to let her come to you, Kylik."

Kylik just pouted and crossed his arms. "But that'll take forever!" Lucifer just chuckled.

"Nothing is forever, Kylik." He turned the page. "It just seems like forever."

"You talk funny, Uncle Lu," said Kylik, sliding off his lap. "Can I go to slweep now?" Lucifer nodded and Kylik gave a happy smile and took off for the nearest room.

The Ancient Devil sighed as he looked at the dead body. _And as usual, I get stuck cleaning up that brat's mess. _He thought, setting it on fire hearing the skin sizzle and ignoring the smell of burning flesh. He sat back in the wicker chair, legs crossed and hands folded in his lap, looking like a good school boy. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth from the heat on his face and settled in for another night's rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden eyes had glazed over as she sat on Chrno's bed. She felt very strange for some reason, as if she was happy and content about something, but didn't know what. She wanted to investigate it further but the door slamming open startled her and sent her jumping up into the air. She landed on the bed on all fours, hair ruffled up like a cat when spooked.

The Elder chuckled as he carried in a tray of food. Aiden sniffed the air and pouted, she really wanted Rosette's milk, but the Sister had stop producing it just like she began and it was probably due to her growing up quickly.

She watched the Elder set the tray down and saw it was a bowl of soup and some milk. She looked at the milk, sniffed it and made a face. The Elder chuckled. "It's not that bad, it's meatball soup you'll like it." Aiden just sighed and looked at her devil sitter.

"Kruu? Nymph?" She asked as she reached for the spoon and looked at the red liquid with a brown meatball in it. She blinked and stuck the whole thing in her mouth, without blowing on it.

"Uuhhh..." The Elder sweatdropped as the devil pup began to wave a hand in front of her open mouth, trying to cool the food in her mouth. "I should have told you it was hot and that you should blow on it first before eating it." He said, grinning nervously. Aiden just frowned at the food once she swallowed it. It was good, just too damn hot.

She looked at the old man to once again to question the whereabouts of her Caretakers only to see he was gone. She sighed and resumed back to eating her meatball soup in silence, her mind wandered back to earlier. The feeling she felt before was gone and she couldn't pick it back up. She slumped in defeat and just continued to eat her food.

Evening was falling fast and Chrno hadn't returned, nor had Azmaria or Rosette come to check up on her. Aiden wasn't worried, since none of them seemed in trouble, but just bored because no one was around to play with her. She stood up and changed back into her devil form and was quite happy, being stuck in the other form made her uncomfortable. She stretched her wings and flapped them a bit and saw her clothing she wore before was now different and blinked, wondering how that happened. She shook her head, and looked out the window and grinned. She wondered if she could fly with these wings.

Moving towards the window, Aiden was far from the window until she heard crashing downstairs. She froze and sniffed the air, it wasn't Chrno, Rosette or Azmaria, but they were familiar. She then heard voices of young girls talking in excitement and then the Elder shouting at them as footsteps draw near. Aiden was frozen on the spot when the door swung open to reveal three young teenage girls with blonde, light red, and brown hair.

They stood there, staring at each other. The three girl's eyes were wide with interest as Aiden's were wide with fear in them.

Mary broke the silence by squealing and ran over to hug the Devil pup to her. "Isn't she just a DOLL!" She squealed, hugging a very startled Aiden to her.

Claire nodded as Anna ran over to get a better look at the pup. "She's just as cute as Chrno! And look at her small little pointy ears!" She squealed. Aiden cringed in pain, disliking the noise very much. It was going to give her a headache soon if they didn't stop.

The Elder had appeared in the doorway and paled to see all three girls cooing and squealing over a terrified Aiden. He was actually kind of surprised the devil pup hadn't attacked them or attempted to escape from the girls. He sighed, wishing it was him being squished and squealed over. As he began to daydream, he was brought right back out of it when a low growl was heard. He looked to see that Aiden's eyes began to glow red and quickly scrambled towards the girls and yanked the devil pup away from him startling her back to her normal state, eyes going back to just being red.

Mary, Claire and Anna looked at the Elder holding Aiden. "Aw, why did you take her? We were hugging her!" Mary whined. The Elder sighed and glared at the girls.

"Yes, I saw that and I also saw she was about to tear you to pieces." He said. The three blinked. "She's not some pet or a young child. She's a young devil hatchling and you can't go hugging her like that without her permission first!" He scolded. The three girls just blinked again.

"Permission?" They asked.

The Elder nodded as Aiden moved to hide behind his legs. "Yes, if she does not know you she will react in defense even without herself knowing it." Claire open her mouth to ask what he meant by that, but it was stolen when two more people entered the room.

Chrno's eyes widened to see the three Sisters and Aiden in her devil form. He quickly made a silent noise in his throat to get the girls attention as Rosette glared at her friends.

Aiden looked from Rosette to the girls, feeling anger from her Caretaker. She ran to Chrno and hid behind his back.

She didn't like how this was going.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Special Side Story 1: Aiden's First Halloween **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden watched the people around her putting up scary looking decorations and squeaked when a young boy came running by her wearing a hideous looking mask. She ran behind Rosette's back, clutching the girl's clothes. The blonde Sister just turned her head to look at her devil pup and smiled.

"What's wrong Aiden?"

Aiden pointed at the same boy who was talking excitedly to his friends, only difference was he wasn't wearing his mask. Rosette smiled.

"Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of. Halloween is the time where people dress up as such things as demons and devils." Aiden looked at her and snorted. That was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard of. They dress up as the things they're most afraid of.

Rosette chuckled and patted her head as she continued to look for a pumpkin to carve out for tonight. Aiden watched her a bit and when she grew bored of that she looked back to where the boy was hanging out. She saw that each of his friend were wearing strange clothing and had masks as well, of course some didn't seem as bad as his.

She blinked and wondered. Looking back to see Rosette still occupied, Aiden let some of her devil features show. Her black tattoo-stitch crawled over her face as her small three purple triangles appeared on her forehead, her eyes stayed the same as well as her hair, but her clothing changed into her devil outfit. She moved towards them, but someone grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Startled she looked to see it was Chrno, frowning a bit.

Aiden gave him her lopsided smile.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded. Aiden just grinned and Chrno sighed, pulling her behind him. "You know you're not supposed to show your devil features, Aiden." Aiden sighed and hung her head as her face and clothes return to normal and looked back at the boy and his friends to see them gone. She sighed again.

Chrno gave a side-way glance and smiled and led her down to the market and into the store. Aiden blinked as she saw many people buying strange costumes and masks. She looked up at Chrno who smiled.

"Go pick out your own mask." He said. Aiden blinked and looked around and smiled and took off. It wasn't very long till she came across a white fox-looking mask. She took it and ran back to Chrno holding it up. The older Devil nodded and took it to the cash register to purchase it. The two left and headed back for the Magdalene Order to meet up with Azmaria and Satella.

Aiden was purring happily as she studied her very own mask and rubbed her face into Chrno's sleeves to let him know she appreciated it very much. Chrno just smiled and patted her head and looked up to see Azmaria dressed in witch robes along with a black hat and Satella just wore a black cloak with fur around the collar. Aiden blinked to see her Caretakers in strange clothing.

"Where's Rosette?" asked Chrno.

"Murdering the pumpkin," Satella answered as Azmaria smiled at Aiden.

"What do you have there?" She asked. The devil pup gave her a huge smile and showed her the fox mask she picked out. The Apostle smiled and took the fox mask and put it over Aiden's head and giggled as those violet eyes peered through the cut house.

"Imph?" Aiden cooed and giggled as Azmaria rubbed her nose against Aiden's, as she moved the mask to the side of her head. She purred happily and looked up to feel her favorite Caretaker heading their way. She looked around Azmaria and let out what sounded like a happy bark.

Rosette look up, her face pale and dressed in a tattered militia outfit and eyes blackened around. Aiden blinked and did her "nymph" sound. Rosette smiled and twirled around for her devil pup. "I'm a ghost, you like?" She asked. Aiden just blinked and grinned and stuck back on her fox mask and ran around. Chrno had returned still dress the same, but that didn't last long when Satella tied a collar around his neck and hooked it up to a leash and put a headband in his hair with dog ears.

Aiden couldn't stop laughing as the older Devil was being fought over by Rosette and Satella while Azmaria tried to break up the fight. Chrno cast the devil pup a deadpan look.

"Glad you're getting a kick out of this." He growled. Aiden just fell on the floor and continued to laugh until tears were streaming down her cheeks.

The group walked among busy neighborhoods filled with kids in different varieties of costumes, of course Aiden always ended up behind Chrno when she was spooked by the masks the kids wore...like that scary looking clown for instance...

Aiden squeaked as Azmaria pulled her hand and ran up to a house and knocked on it and said "Trick or Treat". The devil pup just looked at her then blinked.

"Treat trick?" She said. Azmaria giggled.

"No silly, Trick or treat." Aiden just blinked and looked up as the door opened to see a young lady smiling and holding a bowl that was filled with colorful wrappers. Aiden blinked and watched Azmaria hold out her bag as the lady poured some of the colorful wrappers in it. She blinked and was very confused.

"Would you like some, sweetie?" The lady asked. Aiden just stared at her Imph who nodded and smiled. Aiden looked back at the lady and smiled even though she couldn't see it underneath her mask and held open her bag.

The lady chuckled and handed her some candy. As Aiden followed Azmaria back to Rosette, Chrno and Satella she looked in her bag and pulled out a piece of wrapper and sniffed it. Rosette chuckled and took the candy and unwrapped it and gave Aiden the chocolate substance.

Aiden took it and sniffed and look at her Caretaker. "You eat it." She said, smiling. The devil pup looked back that the substance and popped it in her mouth. She swirled it around in her mouth and her eyes went wide as the taste of chocolate exploded.

Satella laughed at Aiden's expression and laughed harder as the devil pup dragged Azmaria behind her to collect more candy.

Chrno sweatdropped. "I think she's inherited your sweet taste." He muttered to Rosette. Rosette glared and gave him a noogie, causing the purple-haired devil to squirm around.

It was sometime before the people began to return home with their kids and their goodies, but Aiden was having such a good time she didn't really notice that or the fact she had lost Azmaria on the way until she turned to look at her, only to discover she was gone.

Aiden looked around for the white-lavender Apostle only to see other kids in masks. She clutched her candy bag close to her and noticed how scary things seem to be again. Someone bumped into her and she turned to see a scary looking goblin mask with nails sticking out of its head and fake blood coming out of it's eyes staring at her. She screamed and took off.

The kid wearing the mask watched her go and took it off. "Wonder what's her problem." He murmured, sticking it back on and ran off to get some candy.

Aiden ran down an alley and slipped on the wet ground there, falling on her butt. She yelped in pain and rubbed in to soothe the pain then looked up as she felt someone watching her. She saw a fox mask similar to hers, only it had an upside down crescent moon with three dots around it. Aiden tilted her head to the side and stood up, looking at the stranger. She blinked to see the person had blue hair and grey eyes peering at her through the cut-out eyes.

Aiden smiled and waved, but the stranger did not return the greeting. The devil pup felt a bit awkward and moved her own fox mask to the side of her head. The stranger didn't even move a bit nor flinch and backed away when Aiden moved towards him and reached out to move his mask out of the way to see what he looked like.

"Aiden!"

Aiden snapped around to see a worried Chrno and chirped then looked back to see that the boy was gone and frowned. She looked around to see where he might have gone and when she saw that he was nowhere in sight she was confused, thinking of whether or not he was real.

"Aiden, were have you been?" Chrno asked, picking up the devil pup in his arms. She happily showed him the candy she received and purred as she rubbed her face in Chrno's shirt.

Chrno just sighed heavily, relieved that she was all right and walked back to where Rosette, Satella and Azmaria were waiting.

On top of the building, the fox mask was moved to the side of his head as grey eyes watched Chrno carry his sister away.

Kylik smiled. "Happy Halloween, Aiden." He whispered and disappeared.

Aiden looked up to hear someone whisper her name, but saw nothing and shrugged and went back to purring once more.

Later on that night at the Halloween Party back at Magdalene Order, everyone discovered that Aiden and candy did not mix well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Special Side Story 2: Aiden's First Thanksgiving **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched Sister Claire dress the turkey, getting it ready for tonight. The brunette blinked and looked at Aiden as she stuffed the turkey.

"What are you doing up so early, sweetie?" She asked as the devil pup continued to watch her.

"Nymph..." She made a loud snoring sound and grinned. Claire laughed, getting it.

"Ah, yes well, Rosette can be a loud sleeper sometimes." Aiden snorted. More like all the time, she should have slept with Chrno instead. She moved to sit on top of the stool and continued to watch Claire. "Moonka?" She said.

"Hmm?"

She pointed at the turkey and what she was doing to it. "I'm preparing it for tonight's dinner since it's Thanksgiving." Aiden blinked.

"Thanks...giving." She said. Claire nodded.

"Yes, it's when everyone you love and care for gather around for a large feast and give thanks for the things in life. It's a very special holiday."

Aiden blinked and spotted an apple and squealed. Claire spotted it as well and smiled, reaching over and giving it to the devil pup. Aiden happily munched on it, tasting the sugar, and sugar was good.

Claire laughed softly and went back to stuffing the turkey as the other Sisters there were preparing for tonight's dinner as well. Of course the festive air was shattered when a loud blonde shouted Aiden's name.

Aiden had fallen off her stool as Claire dropped some of the stuffing and looked up to see a very pissed off Rosette. "Uhm, hello Rosette."

"**Where is she?" **The blonde growled.

"Who?"

"**_Aiden..."_**

The devil child poked her head up and waved weakly at her Caretaker. Rosette growled and grabbed the pup by her arm causing her to squeak as she saw one of Rosette's boots torn up a bit. She gave a weak grin as Rosette held it up in front of her.

"What have I told you about ripping my boot apart?"

"Uuhhh..." Aiden just gave the same weak grin. "Ehehehh..." Rosette groaned and smacked her face.

"What am I suppose to tell Sister Kate now?" She whined then glared at Aiden. "You only do this if you had sugar...**Who gave you sugar?" **

"Eh..Bonker..." Said Aiden weakly. Rosette growled and stormed off, roaring Mary's name. Aiden looked at Claire, both had the same nervous smile on their face.

"Would you like to help?" She asked. Aiden nodded and went to wash her hands so she could help Claire stuff the turkey.

Soon the kitchen was full of the Sisters there as Aiden went from helping Claire to helping Azmaria make the mashed potatoes. She had to admit, even though it was a lot of cooking, it was quite fun (especially when they had a short food fight), and she was sure the dinner was going to taste great after all this hard work.

Evening was drawing near and Aiden was taking a bath with Chrno in which she was delighted because she hadn't seen her Kruu all day since she spent it in the kitchen. The devil pup yipped and chirped happily as the older devil washed her hair, getting a head massage out of it.

Chrno picked off another skin of a carrot out of Aiden's hair. "What they hell were you guys doing in the kitchen?" He asked. "Having a food fight?" Aiden giggled and splashed in the water happily as she chirped, trilled and cooed.

The older devil rolled his eyes as he began to wash Aiden's back and laughed softly as she began to purr. "You like that don't you?" Aiden nodded her head as she hummed happily.

After the shower, Chrno dressed her in her plain-black long-sleeve shirt and pants and brushed her hair, knowing Aiden liked it as much as he liked Rosette braiding his hair every morning. He then escorted her to the Hall of the Magdalene Order and turned to leave.

Aiden was confused. Wasn't Thanksgiving a time for everyone to sit down together and eat? She grabbed Chrno's hand with a confused expression on her face.

Chrno blinked and smiled, patting her head. "Don't worry about me Aiden. I'm not really welcome there." He said, a strained smile on his face. The devil child was confused.

Was she not a Devil as well? And yet she was welcome into this place, why not him? She didn't want to let go of Chrno and have him be by himself, but Anna and Mary swooped her away to the Hall and sadly watched Chrno wave at her before he walked away. Her heart began to hurt and she wanted to cry, but suppressed herself and forced a smile on her face as she sat between Rosette and Azmaria.

Aiden watched people she knew and didn't know sit themselves along the great long table as Sister Kate sat in the head chair and stood up and said her blessing and thanked the Lord for what he had given them. She listened to the prayer and her mind began to wander back to Chrno and looked around the table. There were a lot of people here, so no one would really miss her.

She waited patiently for the food to be passed and took large amount of food onto her plate, enough for her and Chrno. When Rosette gave her a questioning look, she just smiled and patted her tummy, letting her Caretaker know she was very hungry after today's work. The blonde just smiled and let her take as much as she wanted.

Once everyone began to dig into their food, Aiden took small bites and waited for everyone to be so preoccupied on eating that she slipped away with her dish and made her way across the lawn to where the Elder stayed and knocked on the door.

The door opened and to her surprise Satella was there. She smiled and made her "juu" sound and walked in as the Jewel Summoner moved to let her pass. She also saw Steiner there and let out another happy bark.

"Well, hello there Aiden." Steiner greeted and saw the amount of food piled onto her small plate. "My, that's a lot of food there, dear. Are you going to eat it all?" He asked. Aiden shook her head and saw Chrno enter the room.

"Aiden?" He practically shouted. Aiden just smiled happily and set her plate down to show him the food she brought with her. She would have brought more if she had known Satella and Steiner were going to be there.

Chrno smiled. "Thanks Aiden." The devil child smiled happily and gave a small chirp then looked at Satella and Steiner apologetically. The Jewel Witch just smiled.

"That is okay, Iden. We brought our own Thanksgiving, isn't that right Steiner?" She smiled at her butler. Steiner nodded and showed a confused Aiden the food he had brought with them to share with Chrno. Aiden beamed with happiness and danced around Steiner. The butler smiled and looked up to hear another knocking at the door. Chrno moved to open to see a grinning Rosette and a smiling Azmaria. He blinked.

"Uhh..."

"Aiden forgot to bring you biscuits so we decided to bring them for her." Grinned Rosette, showing him the biscuits. Aiden grinned as well.

"Nymph!" She giggled and went to hug her as Chrno smiled then frowned slightly.

"What about the dinner?" He asked. Rosette gave a 'tsk'.

"I don't think anyone would miss us, besides you're part of our family, Chrno." She smiled at the almost blushing purple-haired devil.

Their small group sat around the table as Steiner brought out the turkey after Aiden and Azmaria set the table. Satella poured the drinks once everyone settled in their seats. They all held each other hands each said their thanks, besides Aiden since she really couldn't talk in full sentences, but she was happy to share her Thanksgiving with her loved ones.

She watched her family excitedly with each other and began to feel warm and fuzzy inside and hummed in happiness as she ate her mashed potatoes.

This was how Thanksgiving should be...eating with close loved ones...and sharing each other's backwash...

"Ugh! Aiden!"

Aiden gave a guilty grinned as Rosette accidentally drank from her cup. Hey, there's not better way to say I love you then backwash.


	9. Devil Guests

**Devil Child**

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though.

A/N: D.S also has no excuse for taking so long to update...; So please...no killing the lazy author...

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

**_Devil Child: _**Chapter 9 "Devil Guests"

-------------------------------------------

"And I DON'T even want to HEAR A WORD of this to ANYONE. YOU GOT ME?"

The three sisters nodded, letting a very angry Rosette know. A frightful Aiden was hiding in her human form behind Chrno. The Elder had tried to sneak out earlier, but Rosette gave him a piece of her mind as well as her fist.

The phone rang, and Elder, with a large bump on his head from Rosette, picked it up. He nodded and hung up and turned to the still furious blonde sister. "Sister Kate wants to see you and Chrno immediately." The anger drained from Rosette as she looked at him. "She has a job for you two."

Rosette nodded and turned back to the three sisters, regaining her anger. "Like I said," she growled, "**_not a word._**" Claire, Mary and Anna huddled together, nodding. Chrno had a nervous smile on his face.

The two showed up at Sister Kate's office after giving Aiden to Azmaria for safekeeping.

"Down in Brooklyn, there's been some devil activity. At first, it was minor and well under control," explained Sister Kate, "but now it seems that it **is** out of control, because there are TWO devils attacking." She looked at the two companions. "You know what to do..." Rosette nodded and took off. Chrno turned to follow but stopped when Sister Kate called his name.

"Yes?"

"Please, try and keep her from destroying anything." The Head Sister pleaded. Chrno gave a weak chuckle, but nodded in agreement before running off.

As Rosette and Chrno pulled out of the order grounds in the jalopy, Azmaria and Aiden had their hands over each other's mouths to keep silent as they hid in the backseat of the car, making sure they weren't discovered.

It didn't take Rosette and Chrno long to find where the activity was because she almost crashed into one of them. Rosette jerked the car to the right to avoid being hit, causing it to spin, then stop. Rosette turned in her seat to see a demon with large wings, long skinny arms, and huge clawed hands getting up from the spot it crashed into.

"Come on, Chrno!" The blonde sister kicked the door open. Chrno followed in pursuit but heard the sound of another pair of wings and turned to see the second devil heading straight for his friend.

"Rosette!"

The Sister turned when she heard her name being called, but gave a huge "oof" as Chrno tackled her to the ground, clearing her out of the way as the other devil swooped over them and took a swing at the other devil.

The two panted hard and looked up to see the two devils in a fight. Chrono heard footsteps and turned to see a young boy running towards them, worried.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, panting a bit as some of his black hair hung in his brown eyes.

"Ah, we're fine. Don't worry about us," Rosette groaned, sitting up to look at the newcomer. Her blue eyes widened at the sight. The boy had some strange black symbols crawling over his face, neck and down his hands, and perhaps even all over his body.

The boy nodded. "I suggest you two get out of here, and fast! It's not safe here." Before Rosette could even open her mouth there was a loud crash. Rosette and Chrno looked to see that the devil that had knocked them over had crashed into a building. The boy winced in pain and held his side; face scrunched up from the injury, he looked up.

"LOKI!"

Chrno snapped his attention to the boy, hearing the name. He heard the sound of wings flapping and looked to his left only to be tackled by the other devil.

"CHRNO!"

The purple-haired devil lay on the ground, hand to hand with the other devil. Rosette quickly moved to get her guns as the boy ran towards Loki.

"Loki?"

"Ugh" A few pieces of debris was pushed to the side to reveal a female devil in armor. She shook her head, causing her off-black hair to tremble. "I'm fine Sven."

The boy nodded. "Quick! The others are in danger!"

The She-devil blinked her golden eyes. "Others?" Sven pointed to where Rosette and Chrno were. Loki growled and snapped her wings open. "Bloody hell."

Chrno growled up at the devil, keeping away from his face, smelling its foul breath that was heavy with blood. There was a gunshot, causing the devil to scream in pain, and it whipped its head around in the direction of the gunshot, which happened to be where Rosette was standing. Before it could even move the slightest inch, Loki tackled it into the forgotten jalopy.

Azmaria and Aiden, who were in there the whole time and were watching everything, shrieked as the devil crashed into the vehicle and quickly scrambled away from the window.

Then, the devil growled and got a big whiff of the two in the car. It sniffed the air again and turned, baring its fangs and growling, seeing Azmaria and Aiden against the other side of the car. He grinned, mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and smashed his claw into the glass.

Aiden screamed, clutching the seat as the devil grabbed hold of her leg, but her small claws ripped the leather fabric as the devil tried to yank her through the windows.

"No!" Azmaria screamed, failing to keep Aiden.

The devil backed up, holding the small devil child upside down by her leg. Aiden squirmed and struggled and attempted to bite her captor, but she was too far out of reach to be able to do any damage.

Rosette and Chrno's eyes widened. "PUT HER DOWN!" screamed Rosette, pointing the gun at the devil.

Loki and Sven stood still, not wanting to put the child at risk. The devil grinned and shook Aiden, causing the hatchling to scream in fear. Chrno itched to pummel the devil, but saw something from the corner of his eyes and was sure that the devil was too busy tormenting Aiden to notice.

"Rosette, unlock the watch for 2 minutes when I say 'now.'" Rosette blinked at her companion but nodded, still holding the gun.

Taking their silence as defeat, the devil raised Aiden higher above his head. A long tongue snaked out of his mouth, licking the devil pup's face. Chrno twitched again, making a mental note that the devil was going to pay…**HARD**.

The devil grinned after tasting Aiden. "Neewwbboorrrnnnn..."

Loki blinked.

_New…born? _She saw something glowing brightly and turned to see a large aquatic monster slam into the devil and heard Chrno yell "now" and turned to see the young purple-haired boy turn into a young male devil that looked strikingly familiar. Her golden eyes widened.

"...sinner..." She whispered.

"What?" The only answer Sven got was when Loki took off to help Chrno.

Aiden hit the ground hard as the clawed hand that was holding her was sliced off. The Jewel Monster attacked, and Aiden, noticing that she was being pulled up, looked up to see that it was Satella.

"Juu?"

Satella smiled and grabbed her and Azmaria and ran off, her Jewel monster disappearing, leaving a furious Chrno to deal with the devil.

"Are you all right, Rosette?" Asked Satella, moving towards the Sister. Rosette nodded and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see that it was Sven smiling at her.

"Contractor, huh?" Rosette gave another nod.

"Same here." He pointed at the strange tattoos. "Loki's Contractor. Name's Sven."

"Name's Rosette," the Sister groaned out. Aiden looked worried and turned to see her Kruu an older devil. She blinked, utterly confused on how he got so huge.

Chrno punched the devil in the gut and Loki came up and pounded her fist on its head, sending it crashing to the ground. Both devils shot after it and drove their claws into it; Chrno's fist into its shoulder and Loki's into its back. Loki grabbed the spine and ripped it out as Chrno's tail whip sliced through the neck, decapitating the devil. They both watched the body flame up, turning into ashes.

Rosette's pocket watch sealed again. Chrno reverted back to his smaller form as Sven muttered a single-word incantation, the symbols disappearing as Loki changed as well, now looking like a young girl with off-black hair, pointy ears and red eyes dressed in a black school-like outfit.

Sven raced to Loki as Rosette, Satella, Azmaria, and Aiden ran towards Chrno, the two giving each other death glares. The group could practically feel the tension in the air.

Loki hissed at Chrno, pulling Sven behind her.

"_Sinner..._"

"_Wanderer..._" Chrno growled.

"Hatchling!" Aiden perked up and giggled. Satella pulled Aiden back.

"Hush, Iden." Aiden obeyed, falling silent, and it took a few moments for her little dysfunctional family to realize she spoke.

"What did you say?" Rosette and Chrno demanded. Aiden blinked her violet eyes.

"Hatchling?" She repeated. Rosette squealed with joy and gave the pup a bear hug.

"She said her first word!" Loki and Sven stood there obviously dumbfounded as they watched an overexcited Rosette try to squeeze the life out of the poor devil pup.

* * *

"So I'm guessing you two go waaaaaayyyyyyy back, huh?" Sven asked to whom the question was directed to; didn't really matter.

Chrno, sitting next to Rosette, gave a stiff nod. Azmaria was sitting on Chrno's other side and Satella was sitting next to her on her other side. All the time, the coloring books that Sven gave Aiden occupied her quite nicely.

Loki sipped some of her tea. "Back then, Chrno was a goody-good devil solider, always doing as he was told. This was before he became a Sinner, though."

Chrno's jaw clenched hard, but he took a sip from his own tea. "And Loki was always a rogue. Never doing what she was supposed to do, always causing trouble until she crossed the line and was exiled for it." Loki's eyes narrowed slightly and dangerously, the corner of her mouth twitching.

The four humans could practically cut the tension between the old devils with a knife. Sven decided to break it up by asking how Rosette came to form a Contract with the Sinner.

The Sister smiled as she touched the pocket watch. "Because he was my best friend that needed help." Chrno held back a blush as Loki raised an eyebrow in amusement and looked at Chrno.

"So did Duffeau rip out your horns as well?" She asked.

Chrno lowered his eyes, looking at the black brown liquid in his cup. "No...Aion did."

The she-devil almost choked. "Wh-WHAT?" Chrno kept his eyes lowered. "Now why the hell would he do that if you were both Sinners aiming for the same goal?"

Loki frowned when she didn't receive an answer and opened her mouth to demand the answer when her Contractor cut her off.

"Really?" Sven looked at Rosette. "Same reason on why I formed my contract with Loki." He grinned at his devil. Loki squeaked and looked away quickly as her face began to turn red. Sven chuckled. "She acts all tough, but she's really kind and lovable when you get under her skin." Loki just snorted as if it was a lie.

Azmaria giggled catching Sven's attention; he smiled at her. "So, you're an Apostle?" Azmaria nodded. "Wow, never thought I see one." He looked at Satella. "And you're a Jewel Summoner."

Satella nodded. "That is correct."

Sven grinned weakly. "For a moment there when you showed up, I thought you were going to attack us as well."

The German blinked. "Why would I do that?"

"Because a girl with the same power to summon Jewel monsters attacked us a little while back, demanding answers from us." Explained Loki.

Satella felt her blood run cold as her eyes widened slightly. _Could it be...?_

Aiden looked up from her coloring, feeling Satella's emotion and abandoned her books and crayons and climbed up the couch to plop her hands on her Juu's head.

She cooed to her Aunt. Satella looked up, smiled, and picked Aiden up and set her on her lap. Loki looked at the devil hatchling with interest.

"I thought all the eggs and hatchlings were dead when Pandaemonuim lost her head?" She asked.

"She's special." Chrno just said, not wanting to explain everything to the nosy devil. She-devil pouted and Sven chuckled.

"So, you work for the Magdalene Order, and yet you're under Contract with a devil. And, to top it all off, you're taking care of a young devil."

"Hatchling." Said Aiden.

"A young hatchling." Sven corrected, grinning at the giggling Aiden. The young devil cooed at Sven and cuddled closer to Satella.

Rosette fidgeted a bit. "Ah, well, I had to convince them that Chrno meant no harm, but as for Aiden..." She smiled weakly.

Sven laughed as Aiden perked up. "Ring-ring?" The group looked at her, confused. She pointed outside. "Ring-ring!"

"Oh! The phone is ringing from the car." Chrno said, before taking a sip from his tea. A few minutes passed before Rosette shouted Sister Kate's name and took off. Aiden giggled as Satella handed her to Chrno and excused herself to use the restroom. So it was just Chrno, Azmaria, Loki, Sven and Aiden.

The silence loomed for some time before Chrno decided to break it. "So, how long have you two been in a contract?" He asked, letting Aiden play with his braid.

"Seven years." Sven answered. "You?

"Four." The male Contractor nodded.

"I don't remember you having that watch before, Chrno." Loki said, referring to the watch Rosette wore. "Usually the Contracted has to give the Contractor something of theirs to seal the deal." She showed Chrno her right arm which had a gauntlet on it, which belonged to Sven, but now was a symbol their Contract.

Chrno managed a small smile. "It's...something kind of new."

"Ah," Loki let it go and looked at Azmaria. "And how did a cute Apostle like you get stuck a loser like him?" She jerked a thumb towards Chrno.

The purple-haired devil growled as Aiden giggled. The Apostle giggled as well.

"He and Rosette rescued me from Leraje.

"LERAJE?" Loki shouted. "That wimp of a devil captured you?" She snorted, sitting back in her seat. "Probably trying to leech off of your powers." Azmaria gave a small nod. By now, Aiden had the tail end of Chrno's braid in her mouth and had slipped off his lap. Now, she was pulling on it like a puppy. Chrno growled at her softly to stop. She obeyed and released it, then ran around the couch and tackled her coloring books. She watched one of the crayons roll away before stopping. She let out a squeal of delight and pounced on the crayon, which slipped from her grasp and rolled away again. She pounced again, and it rolled.

Azmaria giggled and Loki sweatdropped. "What a strange little hatchling." She said, watching Aiden chase her crayon.

Chrno watched as well. "Not really. That's how we all learned to hunt, no?" Loki nodded.

"True."

Rosette returned, informing Chrno that Sister Kate wanted them back at the Order for a full report. "I didn't really tell her about you, Sven," she looked at the boy, "but you're welcome to come if you want." Sven pondered for a moment and looked at Loki, who only shrugged.

"Your decision. Anywhere you go, I follow." She said. Sven smiled and looked at Rosette.

"I think we'll go." Rosette nodded and grinned.

"Okay, but I'm driving."

------------------

Few Hours Later

The jalopy spun around and squealed to a stop, parking in the right spot, steam coming out of the engine. Next thing, a door flung open and Sven dropped to the ground throwing up as Loki followed after, only to kiss the ground.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou..." She kept repeating over and over. Chrno came out, holding Aiden and sweatdropped as he watched Sven and Loki.

"Don't worry, you get used to it." He said as Loki stood back up, dusting her hands on her skirt and Sven came next to her, wiping his mouth. The she-devil glared at Chrno.

Chrno gave her a guilty smile. "Okay...maybe not..."

"Come on you guys!" Rosette shouted for them as she and Azmaria were already up ahead (Rosette took Satella back to her hotel since the Magdalene order wouldn't really care for her presence.). Chrno set Aiden down, taking her hand, and followed after with Sven and Loki behind him.

The black-haired devil looked at the Order and whistled. "Kind of looks like your house back in Britain, eh Sven?" She looked at her Contractor. Sven just shrugged, not wanting to talk about his home.

Rosette looked around to make sure the coast was clear and turned to look at Chrno. "Okay, we're going to go sneak Aiden into my room."

"WHAT?" Chrno shouted, as he hid Aiden behind him. "We can't hide her there! What happens one of the Sisters accidentally find her?"

Rosette snorted. "Nonsense. Aiden knows better, huh?" She bent down to nuzzle the devil child's nose with hers. Aiden giggled.

"Nymph..."

Chrno sighed. "I'd feel better if she just stayed in my room with the Elder..." He grumbled, following after his Contractor.

After telling Aiden to stay put in Rosette's room, the four headed off to greet Sister Kate, introducing Loki and Sven to her. She wasn't very fond of having another devil on Order grounds, but in order to watch over Sven, she welcomed the she-devil anyway and had Azmaria show them to the way to the cafeteria, so they could talk to both Chrno and Rosette.

"Lousy old hag..." Loki growled, ripping a piece of meat of the chicken with her sharp fangs. "I mean, did you see the way she LOOKED at ME? Like I had some kind of sickness or something..."

Sven just sweatdropped, watching his companion stuff her face. Azmaria couldn't help but giggle a bit. "She kind of eats like Rosette." She whispered to Sven as Loki continued eating at a fast pace.

Sven just had on a funny look on his face before sipping his tea. "I'm actually kind of surprised Sister Kate allowed Loki to stay."

"Like she had a choice." Loki grumbled between bites.

Azmaria giggled and looked down at her food. "I think it's because she wants to keep an eye on you as well." She said softly. "Rosette told me that that was one of the reasons they allowed Chrno to stay here; because they wanted to keep an eye on her."

"Ah, I see."

Loki "hmphed" before stuffing bread down her throat. Both Azmaria and Sven looked around and noticed everyone in the cafeteria looking at them, and made funny faces.

Loki guzzled her water and moved to grab her seafood plate, but it moved a bit out of her reach.

"Hm?" Loki blinked a couple of times, wondering if it was her imagination, and moved to reach for it again and again the plate moved out of her reach.

"Grrr..." Loki fisted her hand, a vein popping on her forehead. "Playing tricks, huh?" She growled. Sven and Azmaria looked at her, blinking in question. "I'LL SHOW YOU! PLAY TRICKS ON ME, WILL YOU?" She dove for the other side of the table, which resulted in Loki crashing to the ground with a large thump, and a squealing sound.

"LOKI!" Sven stood up and looked over the side along with Azmaria, only to see that the she-devil was lying on top of a swirly-eyed Aiden. Sven's eyes widened and Azmaria gasped. Loki groaned a bit and looked down to see Aiden and squeaked, jumping off the devil pup.

"Oooh maaan...Chrno is going to have my head." She muttered to herself, grabbing Aiden by her shoulders, trying to shake her awake. "Wake up! Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup!"

Sven sweatdropped. "Err, Loki, you might wanna stop before you dislodge the girl's head." Loki blinked and let Aiden drop back down to the ground.

"Oh."

Azmaria kneeled next to her smallest and youngest friend to see that she was okay, only dazed from being shaken. She chuckled. "Oh Aiden..."

---------

Sven and Loki sat around in Rosette and Azmaria's room, watching the devil pup swallow the fish on the plate.

The boy sweatdropped. "Do ALL devils eat like maniacs?" He asked. Loki chuckled.

"I think she just likes fish, eh, little one?" She asked. Aiden licked her lips and she smiled up at the older female Devil.

Loki smiled and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. "I still can't figure out how she survived. All the other hatchlings and younglings perished when Pandaemonium's head was removed." She tilted her head to the side and watched Aiden lick her plate clean and take the glass of warm milk that Sven offered her.

"Maybe she's special, just like Chrno said." The male Contractor said.

Loki snorted. "Puh-lease!" She crossed her arms as Sven kneeled in front of Aiden to wipe the milk off her face. The devil pup giggled, cooing at the boy. "Chrno doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just a dim-witted male Devil. Stupid like all the rest."

Sven stood up, holding Aiden in his arms, having a nervous look on his face as a very angry Chrno stood at the door, fangs bared and hands fisted. Loki blinked a couple of times and looked over to see a steaming Chrno; her eyes widened.

"Uh-oh."

"COME HERE!" Chrno shouted as he dove for Loki. The female devil quickly scrambled from her spot, letting Chrno crash into her chair, and she took off, running out the door and down the hallway. Chrno was hot on her tail, growling and snarling, ready the rip the female devil to shreds.

Rosette, Azmaria, and Sven all stood there dumbfounded, watching the two devils run off.

"Err...well...that was...kind of different." Rosette said.

Azmaria nodded. "Yes, it's usually you chasing after Chrno."

Sven started laughing; Rosette and Azmaria looking at him in question. "I-I'm sorry..." He began to apologize. "But I've never seen Loki have this much fun."

Rosette sweatdropped. "You call her getting chased by Chrno fun?"

Sven smiled at her. "If you know her as well as I do, then you would understand." Rosette just blinked, and shrugged.

"Whatever you say." The blonde-haired Sister said, but she grinned.

It was late at night, and Sven was quietly sleeping in his bed with Loki beside him, her arms wrapped around him, a leg thrown over his waist.

Chrno slept soundly in his bed even though the Elder was snoring up a storm.

Azmaria was curled up in her bed, and Rosette's arms and legs were all over the bed, even though Aiden was curled up besides her. Something ghosted by the window, casting a shadow over Rosette's bed as it passed by.

An eye slit open revealing the darkish purple underneath, the pupil slit like a snake before it returned back to being round.

Aiden sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and looked out the window to see a half moon hanging in the sky. She crawled over Rosette's body lightly to not to disturb her nymph and looked outside the window to see they were three stories up from the ground. She continued to look outside, but saw nothing and crawled back over Rosette and off the bed, slowly making her way to the door, her large t-shirt dragging on the ground.

She tiptoed in order to reach the doorknob, opened it, and made her way out, heading for the bathroom, still half asleep, and didn't see or smell the person heading her way.

Sister Kate held up the lamp as she did her nightly check to make sure nothing was out of place, but stopped as she heard small footsteps coming down the hallway. She raised the lamp higher to see what was there, but didn't see anything and looked around for the source of the footsteps.

There was nothing there, but the footsteps came closer and turned around one more time, still seeing nothing.

_Of all the times for me to not have my gun,_ she thought to herself, wondering if it was a ghost or somebody sleepwalking. She backed up a bit, still holding the lamp up high until she felt something bump her legs from the back.

Sister Kate whirled around quickly to see a young child with blood red hair, darkish purple eyes, and small pointy ears, dressed in a large t-shirt. They both stared at each other for a long time before the child screamed, causing the Head Sister to drop her lamp in fright and take off running.

"Come back here!" Sister Kate shouted, snapping out of her dumbfounded state, chasing the young girl down the hall, who was still screaming.

Doors were opening as lights were turning on, the Sisters poking their heads out to see the young devil pup run by with Sister Kate on her tail.

Chrno had instantly snapped out of his sleep once he heard Aiden's screams and jumped out of bed, his heart racing with fear.

_Aiden..._ The older Devil ran out of his room towards the Order.

Rosette and Azmaria raced out of their room only to have a frightened Aiden tackle Rosette, clinging on to the girl, trying to hide.

"It's okay...It's okay..." Rosette tried to soothe the pup and looked up to see a wide-eyed Sister Kate staring at her. Her heart began to race. "Uhm...I...I can explain, really." Rosette said.

"ROSETTE!" Everyone looked to see Chrno running down the hall, then skid to a stop as he saw Sister Kate looking at him, Rosette holding Aiden in her arms. "...shit..."

Sven and Loki looked at each other as they stood out in the hall. This didn't look too well.


	10. Blue Twitch

**Devil Child**

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though.

A/N: For those who want to see pictures of Aiden and Kylik go here: jagged-gltich. remember to take out the spaces as he put it in.

Beta-Reader note: Remember chapters 1-5 that I went through and revised? Well, they're FINALLY up! So those of you who had been complaining, I've painstakingly revised them for your reading pleasure!

A/N: Man... does my editor complain? or does he complain? XDD JUST KIDDING! One more thing, If you have question, please, feel free to ask...I NEED YOUR QUESTION SO I MAY PLEEEEEEASSEEEEE YOUUUUUUUU!

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

Aiden's nicknames

**Rosette**: Nymph

**Chrno**: Kruu

**Azmaria**: Imph

**Satella**: Juu

**Remington**: Min-min

**Sister Kate**: Minai

**Elder**: Der

**Claire**: Moonka

**Mary**: Bonker

**Anna**: Pip-pip

**Steiner**: Buji-boo

**Chef Michael**: Taltos

**Lily**: Anouk

**Steve**: Sekht

**_Devil Child: _**Chapter 10 "Blue Twitch"

-------------------------------------------

"This is an absolute OUTRAGE!"

Sister Kate walked back and forth behind her desk, as Chrno and Rosette sat in the chairs, waiting for the worst. "Not only did you bring a young devil here, but you SNUCK HER IN WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Rosette moved to open her mouth, but Chrno shook his head and she closed it.

"I mean, what could you two have been thinking, bringing a devil child here to the Magdalene Order!" She shouted in frustration.

Azmaria, Sven and Loki were outside the door listening in and ready to barge in to defend the two. Well, Sven and Azmaria were ready to barge in; Loki, on the other hand, was getting a kick out of this. Finally, the Sister calmed down and plopped in her chair, rubbing her temples in grief. "You could have caused a _lot_ of trouble for the Order by just sneaking her in here. Do you realize that?"

Rosette and Chrno said nothing, but hung their heads in silence. Sister Kate sighed and sat up straight in her seat. "You also realize that this can_not_ go without punishment." The two looked up at her in disbelief.

"But-"

"No buts, Rosette." The Sister said. Rosette gritted her teeth, ready to snap. The door flung open and the three turned to see Azmaria, Sven and Loki pile in, the Elder standing in the doorway holding a quivering Aiden. He set the pup down and she ran for her two Caretakers.

"Now Sister, don't you think you're being a bit rash about this?" He asked. Sister Kate was baffled.

"I think not! Not only did they sneak a young devil in here, but they did it WITH YOUR HELP!" The Elder shrugged.

"I really don't see what the big fuss is all about. So they snuck a devil child here. So what? They did a fine job at making sure she was out of sight and out of trouble, don't you agree? And, she didn't cause any commotion here at all, now did she?"

Sister Kate sat there, mulling this information over. It was true. Rosette and Chrno were able to keep Aiden a secret for almost two weeks since their return. Maybe she was being rather rash about the situation.

She sighed in defeat. "All right, I'll let this slip just ONCE, but for now on PLEASE inform me if something like this ever happens again, okay?" She said. Rosette and Chrno nodded, Chrno rubbing Aiden's back in comfort.

Sister Kate smiled as Aiden looked at her, before she hid her face against Chrno's chest, muttering a word. Chrno heard what Aiden said, causing him to smile and continue to rub her back.

"So, what of her sleeping arrangements?" Rosette asked.

Sister Kate pondered a bit. "Well, I would prefer it if she were to sleep with Chrno, but since you two take care of her, I guess there could be a trade-off once in a while." Rosette beamed with joy.

"Thank you, Sister." The head Sister smiled and waved them off.

"All right, to bed with all of you." She ordered. The group nodded and filed out of the office, heading back for their rooms. Rosette and Chrno stood outside her room, comforting the pup that refused to let go of Chrno's shirt.

Rosette felt a bit hurt, but understood, and told Chrno that he could have her for the night. "Are you sure?" Chrno asked. Rosette nodded.

"Yes, she's scared. I can feel it. She thought we were going to get into trouble and that she was going to be taken away from us." She stroked Aiden's soft hair.

The pup cooed out to her.

Chrno nodded. "Okay then. Good night Rosette."

"'Night, Chrno." The blonde Sister bent down slightly to kiss Aiden's head then quickly kissed Chrno's cheek before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

Chrno stood there, a bit red on the face, but snapped out of his thoughts and headed back to his own room.

-------------------------------

**4 days later**

Chrno was washing Aiden's hair, and she was happily trying to hit the warm water that Chrno was spraying at her. "Hold still." Chrno said as Aiden continued to move around. The pup obeyed and let Chrno continue to wash her hair. When he was done, she stepped to the side and grabbed her washcloth and started scrubbing.

"Rosette and I haven been given an assignment by Sister Kate, okay?" Chrno said. "Meaning you have to stay with Azmaria since I'm sure Sven and Loki well probably tag along."

Aiden frowned a bit as she washed between her toes. "Minai always assign." She pouted. Chrno smiled. He thought it was cute how Aiden was starting to talk in full sentences.

"It's our job…well…Nymph's job. I have to be there to protect Nymph." Aiden stuck out her tongue and squeaked as she fell off the stool. Chrno chuckled and leaned over to wrap and arm around her waist and picked her up, setting her down under the warm water, so Aiden could wash the soap off.

He turned off the water when the both of them finished, and Chrno wrapped a towel around Aiden before she could get the chance to run out of the bathroom butt-naked again. He laughed mentally at the memory of Aiden's realization that she didn't have to hide herself any more being a bit too literal, causing her to run out of the bathroom butt-naked and make sure everyone knew she was there.

Oh the commotion that she caused that day, not to mention just how furious Sister Kate was. So furious, in fact, that she was screaming at Father Remington, who found the matter to be very funny, to do something.

Aiden started humming to herself as Chrno dried himself off while she splashed in the puddles on the floor and watched the water go down the drain.

Chrno made a noise in the back of his throat to catch Aiden's attention as he wrapped the towel around his waist and started drying off the pup. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Fish!"

Chrno chuckled. He should have known.

For some odd reason, Aiden had an obsession with fish. She just loved it and if she could, she probably would eat it every single day. He remembered how close Aiden was at eating the goldfish that Mary had won at a fair long ago.

"Okay, fish it is then." Aiden squealed happily and danced around in joy, causing Chrno to tell her to stay still.

-------------------------------------

Sven, Loki, Azmaria and Rosette were in the cafeteria when Chrno finally appeared with a clean Aiden walking at his side.

"Took you long enough to take a shower," Rosette grumbled as she stuffed some pancakes into her mouth. Chrno smiled and set Aiden down next to her.

"Well, considering that I have to shower Aiden, it's going to take longer than just five or ten minutes."

"You should have let me give her a shower," said Rosette, "it would have been easier since she would have been with a girl and not a guy."

Chrno rolled his eyes. Azmaria moved a plate towards him. "I saved you some food, Chrno." The male devil smiled and said thanks to her, then he started eating. The young apostle then proceeded to set a plate of fish in front of Aiden. Her eyes became as large as saucers, and she immediately began to inhale her food.

Loki crinkled her nose. "I don't know why she likes fish. I mean, it smells and, most importantly, it makes your breath stink."

"Maybe she just has a taste for fish." Sven explained. Loki shrugged and went back to eating her food. Sven looked at Rosette. "So, you have to work to do today?"

Rosette nodded. "Sister Kate gave me an assignment. According to the reports, there has some strange activity going on in downtown Manhattan."

"Manhattan?" Loki asked. Rosette nodded. "There are always strange activities going on down there, even Sven and I have been down that way. Why bother looking now?"

"Well, she said that strange things have been happening. The police keep finding very young women with either their throats slit of some kind of stab wound."

Loki blinked. "What's so strange about that?"

"The women were all breast-feeding."

Chrno suddenly felt the blood drain from his face, leaving it cold as Azmaria gasped a bit. "Breast-feeding?" Both Loki and Sven asked at the same time.

Rosette nodded. Everyone sat in silence for sometime, thinking about the situation, wondering what it meant. Chrno had a bad feeling about the whole thing period.

----------------------------------------

"Now I want you to be good and stay out of trouble, you hear me?" Rosette said sternly. Aiden nodded, even though she still didn't like the idea of being left behind.

Azmaria put a hand on her shoulder and Aiden cuddled closer to her 'Imph,' and watched Chrno, Loki, Sven and Rosette drive off.

Azmaria peeked over Aiden's head to look at her, smiling. "Want to go play a game?" She asked. Aiden nodded.

"Hide-seek! Hide-seek!" She shouted in glee. Azmaria smiled.

"Okay, hide and seek it is." She put her hand out. "Rock, paper, scissors." Aiden nodded and put her hand out; the two were about to start until somebody spoke up.

"What are you two doing?" Azmaria and Aiden looked up to see Claire, Mary, and Anna.

"We're about to play hide and go seek." Explained Azmaria.

"Oooo! I wanna play too!" Mary whined. Anna also asked to play, but Claire wasn't interested.

"You two play then, I'm going to go see if there's work that needs to be done around the Order grounds." She said, walking off.

Aiden waved. "Bye-bye, Moonka." Claire turned around, smiling, and waved back.

Azmaria smiled and stuck her fisted hand out again. "One more time?"

"One more time!" Anna and Mary shouted.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

Both Mary and Anna had paper, Azmaria had scissors, and Aiden had rock.

"Azmaria is it!" The two Sisters shouted, giggling as they ran off. Aiden giggled as well and looked at the Apostle.

Azmaria giggled. "Go hide, Aiden." She said before turning around to start counting. Aiden giggled and ran off, trying to look for a spot to hide.

All of the hiding spots that Aiden knew about were also known by Azmaria, meaning these would be the first locations that Azmaria would look, and since one of the rules stated that Aiden couldn't hide in the Order or in Elder's house, her last choice was the small forest that the Order was built next to. Aiden looked around for any sign of Azmaria and quickly ran towards the forest. Giggling, she hid behind a shrub and peeked through the small holes. Seeing Azmaria off in the distance, she looked around and giggled again, but covered her mouth and moved back a bit. Her foot slipped and she was sent sliding down the muddy hill, screaming all the way down.

Aiden gave out a loud "oof" as her body hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her. She groaned in pain and moved onto her side, holding her stomach and curling up. She lay there for a few minutes, whimpering and holding herself, before she finally started moving, pushing herself up and looking around.

She was lost.

Aiden whimpered again as she stood up. The jacket that she was wearing was now covered in dark brown mud and she was beginning to itch. She looked down to see small ants crawling on her, and she screamed in fright, jumping back as she swatted at the ants, trying to get them off. Unable to stay around she took off running, still trying to brush off the ants.

Aiden ran a good distance before she started to slow down. Coming to a stop, she took a look around. Realizing that she had gotten herself even more lost, she began crying. She was having the worst day of her life. Aiden plopped herself on the ground, sniffing and crying for some time before a rustling sound caught her attention. The devil pup became alert and looked in the direction of the rustling. She saw a pair of glowing eyes and gasped. She took off, running quickly as she could.

She came upon a small creek and dropped to her knees, breathing hard. Aiden wiped her tears away and took in her surroundings some more; trees, trees, and more trees, everywhere she looked. She looked back to the creek, and bent down close to sniff it. It smelled okay and looked okay, but the question was, did it taste okay?

The devil pup bent more towards the water and let her tongue slip out of her mouth, dipping it into the cool water, and sat back up. It tasted okay; not like the water back at the Order, but she didn't care, so she bent down once more to take another drink.

Another rustling sound caught her attention.

Aiden snapped her head up, water dripping from her chin, and wiped her mouth dry. She stood up, blood-red hair rustling, and gave a warning growl to whatever was there.

A bunny hopped out, its small nose sniffing the area.

Aiden relaxed and squatted once again, watching the rabbit come closer to the creek, sniffing as it made its way over. The devil pup smiled and stood very still as the rabbit started to drink. A twig snapped off to the right, causing both Aiden and the rabbit snapped their heads towards the sound. Aiden stood up and the rabbit bounded off. Something shot past Aiden very quickly and tackled the rabbit into the nearby bushes.

Aiden ran to the bushes, in the direction of the rustling, and moved them to the side to see what shot past her, but there was nothing there. She frowned and looked around, alert and scared. Moving through the forest once more to hopefully find her way back, she sniffed around for any signs of danger.

Evening was beginning to fall fast, and Aiden was nowhere near home. Sighing in defeat, she slumped against a stump. She was tired, itchy, hungry and thirsty. She wanted Chrno, she wanted Rosette, and she wanted to go home. The devil pup wiped away her tears for the sixth time of the day and looked around her surroundings.

Everything still looked the same to her.

Aiden sighed heavily and slid down to the ground, wrapping her dirty sleeves around her knees. She rested her head against the stump and closed her eyes. She was tired and wanted to rest, but being in the forest, she didn't know what kind of dangers lurked about.

Breathing deep and heavily, Aiden found herself slowly beginning to fall asleep as exhaustion took over. Something snapped in the distance. Purple eyes snapped open as Aiden sat up straight, keeping perfectly still, and stared directly ahead.

Something large was making its way towards her, causing the ground to move slightly. Aiden's heart was starting to race like crazy. She slowly began to stand up, keeping her eyes fixed ahead, her claws now digging into the bark of the stump. She could hear a low hissing followed by a rustling sound ahead, and she saw smoke streaming out from between the trees.

Aiden's eyes widened as a sleek blue reptile-like head with fiery orange eyes and horns protruding from the side and top of it poked through the trees. It growled, white smoke streaming from its nose, and started sniffing the air. A tongue snaked out of its mouth as if tasting the air, and the creature suddenly snapped its head towards Aiden's direction. The devil pup's breath hitched as some of her devil features began to show, and she backed up a bit, almost stumbling over the stump as the large reptilian head moved closer, attached to a large, long, thick neck covered in blue scales.

The reptile sniffed again and opened its mouth. Aiden's eyes widened and she screamed as the large reptile let out a deafening roar; her scream easily drowned out.

The next thing Aiden knew, she was running at top speed through the forest with the large reptile crashing after her, trees either being snapped or trampled over as its large body crashed through. Aiden didn't dare look back, but instead kept running, and burst through the clutters of trees. She finally found herself in an open surrounding, completely in her devil form. She looked around for any kind of escape, but flinched as the large reptile chasing her let out another roar. The devil child took off to the right, climbing up the tree, and began to jump from branch to branch. This would be much quicker than running on the ground, and Aiden hoped that she would be able to lose the reptile this way.

Thinking she put enough distance behind her, Aiden jumped onto another branch and stood up, breathing heavily, and looked around for the blue reptile. She saw nothing and let out a sigh of relief, moving to sit down, when a large shadow dropped over her. She looked up and saw that the large reptile was flying in the sky, large blue wings flapping, as it sailed overhead. Aiden gasped and tried to stay still, but it had already caught sight of her and dive-bombed straight towards her.

Aiden screamed and jumped to the side as the large reptile crashed into the tree, causing her to lose her footing, and screamed as the crash sent her tumbling down with the reptile. She let out a huge "oof" as she fell on something warm and soft, and looked up to see that she was on the reptile's belly, and heard a low hissing growl. She turned to see the reptile staring at her, its mouth beginning to open.

The devil pup screamed, ducking and rolling as the monster's head snapped forward, trying to get a bite. She rolled off the reptile's stomach and scrambled off, trying to make a run for it. The blue head sleeked towards her, its jaw clamping shut around Aiden's left arm. The devil pup let out a loud scream and bit down on the reptile's eye-ridge, her own fangs digging into the warm skin, as the taste of copper filled her mouth.

The reptile let Aiden's arm go as she let its head go; clearly, he was taken aback that she bit him. He roared again and used a claw to take a swipe at her. The devil pup ducked and growled at him, fangs bared, threatening to attack, as energy began to crackle around her. He roared in a challenge and moved to up himself right and swung his tail at her.

Aiden squeaked and coughed for air, her back was slamming hard into a nearby tree from the tail catching her by surprise. She fell to the ground, holding her stomach in pain, and looked up to hear growling and saw the reptile standing above her. Its head dipped down and sniffed her, her hair flying up a bit as its large nose inhaled and exhaled. She growled and sat up, taking a swipe at its muzzle. It pulled back in time and its claw-like hand came down on her, pinning her to the ground. Aiden started growling, snarling, and roaring at the reptile as she struggled to get free.

He stood there, watching the devil pup make an attempt to get free, and was amused by her attempt. Of all the intruders that dared to enter his forest, she was the only one to survive this long. She was also brave enough to fight back, but then again, she was different from the others; she was no mere human. He laid his large body down on the ground, still pinning Aiden, and continued to watch her. She was very amusing for whatever she was, and this made him decide that he wanted to keep her as his own.

He bent his head down to the struggling devil child and let his thick, warm tongue lick her face. He sensed Aiden stop what she was doing and look up at him in question. He gave a throaty chuckle and lifted his claw up from her, standing up and turned around and began to head back to his cave.

Aiden sat up, dumbfounded, as she watched the large reptile walk away, then stop and move its head back in her direction, making a motion that clearly meant "follow me." Aiden frowned; first this beast chased her down and attacked her, and it wanted her to follow it? She snorted and crossed her arms. As if!

The next thing Aiden knew, she felt teeth picking her up by the nape of her clothing and hoisting her off the ground. She began to struggle as the reptile started walking, but stopped and let herself hang from its mouth in defeat. She was too tired, too thirsty, and definitely too hungry to put up a fight.

------------------------------------------------

"She has to be here somewhere! She couldn't have gone far!"

Anna and Mary wanted to argue, but seeing how worried Rosette was, they just couldn't, so they ran off to check the places they had already checked.

Chrno checked around the Elder's house, but was unable to pick up Aiden's scent. Azmaria looked through the Order and Sven helped out Rosette.

Loki was in the air, looking for any clue as to where Aiden could have gone to, but was unable to see anything. "This is hopeless," She muttered, before heading back to the Order.

They regrouped, totally unable to find anything. Azmaria began to cry. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't agree to playing hide and go seek, she wouldn't be lost!" Rosette moved to hug the Apostle.

"It's not your fault, Az. You couldn't have known that something like this would happen." She whispered, trying to soothe her friend. Chrno closed his eyes, trying to think where else the pup could have gone to, but was interrupted when Mary called out to them. They all turned to see her being followed by a young boy who was new to the Order.

"He said that he saw Aiden heading towards the forest!" She yelled out.

"WHAT?" Rosette and Chrno ran towards the boy, the blonde Sister grabbing the boy by his shirt.

"What do you mean?" She growled out. The poor kid look like he was about to pee his pants.

"I-I-I…"

"RRrrrrr! SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Shouted Rosette, shaking him roughly.

"Rosette!" Chrno pulled his Contractor back as Azmaria approached the boy.

"Please," she began as the boy looked at her, "please tell us where she went."

The boy blinked and began to blush. "I-I saw her head towards the bushes over there," he pointed to where Aiden was hiding earlier, "like about six hours ago, but that was the last I saw of her!"

Loki and Chrno frowned and Rosette looked devastated. "Oh no…" She murmured. Sven looked at her.

"What? What's wrong?"

Rosette sighed. "I know it's probably just a silly rumor, but it's said that there's supposed to be a dragon living in the forest." She pointed towards the back woods.

Loki laughed. "A dragon? Please, lets not be so silly now." She giggled. Rosette gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, silly, isn't it…."

Loki nodded, both giggling before their giggles slowly died down, leaving them in silence. The group looked at each other.

"I'll tell Sister Kate where you guys are going," Azmaria said as Rosette loaded her gun. The blonde sister nodded as she, Chrno, Loki, and Sven all headed off towards the forest.

"We'll be back in a few hours!" Chrno shouted to the Apostle.

Azmaria nodded and waved as they disappeared into the forest, her hands squeezed together. "Please be safe." She whispered.

-----------------------------------------

Aiden hit the ground hard from being dropped with no warning, and she let out a squeal and sat up, rubbing her head. Nice way to wake a person up from her nap, she thought crankily.

She watched the large reptile move back towards the cave and curl up for a nights' rest, leaving Aiden to ponder on what she should do. Her stomach growled loudly. A fiery orange eye opened up to study her; the devil pup gave him a weak smile.

The dark-blue reptile raised its head and leaned over, plucked up a half-cooked rabbit, and set it near the devil child, nudging it towards her. Aiden looked down at it; it looked like the same rabbit she had seen earlier. She looked at the blue reptilian creature, then back at the rabbit, and sniffed it, making a face.

The reptile thought that Aiden was having trouble figuring out how to eat the rabbit, so it leaned over, clamping its sharp teeth into the back leg, and ripped off a piece of steaming meat, holding it up towards Aiden. She looked at it, sniffed it, and sighed in defeat. Beggars couldn't be choosers. She reached for the meat and slowly began to eat it. To her dismay, she actually liked it. The large reptile growled softly in satisfaction, and went from being a large monster to the size of a small car.

Aiden blinked a couple of times, wondering how exactly he did that. The reptile chuckled and reached over, plucking Aiden up by the nape of her dirty blue-brown jacket, and set her down near him.

_What is a little one like you doing all the way out here in the forest?_

Aiden blinked as she tore the piece of meat she was biting into. Did she just hear a voice talking inside her head?

The reptile chuckled and nuzzled the top of her head. _That was I, and no, you're not going insane or anything like that._ He chuckled once again. Aiden looked up at him, blinking, and pointed to him, then to her head.

_Yes, I'm the one speaking into your head._ He cocked his head. _Can you not speak yet?_ Aiden blinked and held up two fingers to show him she talked only a little bit. He nodded and sniffed her. _If you do not mind me asking, just what exactly are you? You're not a human or a nymph._

"Devil."

The reptile blinked. _Devil?_

Aiden nodded, eating the last piece of meat, and licked her fingers and hands clean. _Very interesting. I have never really seen a devil up close before, but I have heard of them. Fascinating creatures, they are._ Aiden giggled and poked his nose.

"You?"

He blinked. _Me?_ Aiden nodded. _I'm what humans called a Dragon._ Aiden blinked again.

"Drag...on?" She asked. The reptile nodded his head. The devil child blinked, pondering over the word. "Dragon..."

_Do you not know what a Dragon is?_ Aiden shook her head. _A dragon is a large creature that can breathe fire, fly, and even change its size. All dragons come in different shape and sizes, and some are more powerful then others._

Aiden blinked. So this large reptile was a dragon. This day was beginning to get more and more interesting by the moment. She yawned slightly and moved to cuddle up between the blue dragon's tail and legs. She yawned again, finding herself getting sleepier from the warmth. The dragon looked down at her.

_Comfortable?_

Aiden nodded. He chuckled. _You never did answer my question, little one._

The devil child yawned again. "Playing...hide-seek with Imph." She curled up more.

_Playing hide and seek with 'Imph'?_ Aiden nodded again. _If you don't mind me asking, what's an 'Imph'?_

Aiden patted her chest. "Imph." She stretched in her spot before curling up again. The dragon blinked again and sniffed her.

_You smell of humans and of another devil._

"Nymph...kruu...imph...juu…" Aiden muttered sleepily. The dragon blinked and rested his head down.

_One more question, though...what is your name?_

"Aiden..." The devil child replied before falling asleep. The dragon purred.

_Aiden..._

----------------

Morning was approaching soon and it was the soft cooing of doves that awoke Aiden from her slumber. She looked up at the cave entrance as a kitten-sized blue dragon rested on her chest, twitching now and then in his sleep. She chuckled as she watched the small, blue dragon twitch again.

"Heehee...Twitch..." She whispered, giving the dragon a name. Aiden sat up, holding the dragon to her chest and looked around for something to eat.

There was a noise in the distance.

Aiden snapped her head towards the mouth of the cave as Twitch woke up from his sleep and heard the noises as well. He shifted into his larger form.

_Stay here,_ he ordered, making his way towards the entrance.

Aiden jumped up to her feet. "No, Twitch." The dragon swiveled his head towards her.

_Twitch?_

Aiden nodded, pointing at him. "Twitch." The dragon blinked, and both snapped their heads back towards the noise again.

"Aiden..."

Aiden blinked. Was that her name being called?

"Aiden!"

Aiden's eyes widened. "Kruu and Nymph!" She shouted, running towards the cave entrance, but screeched to a halt when she looked down and noticed that the cave they were in was really, really, really, high up off the ground. She whimpered a bit and moved backwards, bumping into Twitch. The blue dragon chuckled and picked her up, setting her on his back, and took off.

Aiden screamed all the way down, hanging on for dear life to the spikes on his back, and heard the swooshing of wings snapping open. She peeked enough to see large wings with a thin layer of skin keeping them suspended in the air.

_Hold on tight,_ Twitch warned, before shooting up into the sky. Aiden held tighter, screaming again, before looking down to see everything getting small. She blinked and moved her head to get a better look.

"Wow..." Twitch chuckled as they soared through the air, looking for the ones that were calling for Aiden. The devil child continued to look down, mesmerized by the sight, and began to giggle, holding out her arms, pretending that she was the one flying.

"Whee!"

Twitch roared. _Found them..._ Aiden moved to look for them, but squealed as the dragon suddenly moved into a steep dive. She didn't know whether to scream or giggle...so...she did both; screaming and giggling all the way down.

Chrno and Loki looked around, hearing something.

"What? What is it?" Rosette asked, seeing her devil stop. Chrno frowned while Loki sniffed the air.

"I thought I heard...Aiden..."

"Where?" Shouted Sven up in his branch. Chrno pointed up. The black-haired boy nodded and climbed upwards as Chrno, Rosette, and Loki continued to look around on the ground. The next thing they heard was Sven screaming, jumping down the branches as fast as he could.

Loki ran towards him. "What?"

Sven jumped to the ground. "RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" He screamed, already running off. The three stood there, blinking in confusion, then looked up and heard the loud flapping of wings. They all looked up to see a very large blue dragon fly overhead.

"KKKKKKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rosette screamed, running off with Chrno and Loki right behind her. The whole ground seemed to shake as the dragon above let out a loud roar, causing them all the cover their ears.

Twitch flew overhead as Aiden held on to his spikes, letting her dirty blood-red hair whip at her face. She pointed ahead.

"Land!" She shouted over the roaring wind. Twitch nodded and picked up speed, landing in the spot where Aiden pointed, the ground shaking under his massive weight. Aiden jumped off, landing on the ground with ease, as Twitch shrunk to mini size and moved to hide in Aiden's jacket.

She looked into her jacket then looked up when she heard somebody coming, and smiled when she saw that it was Sven, followed by Rosette and the two older devils.

"Aiden!" The blonde sister ran forwards and wrapped her arms around the devil child, missing the muffled squeak that Twitch made. "I was so worried about you!" She moved back, putting her hands on Aiden's shoulder. "Don't go disappearing like that...EVER AGAIN! You hear me?"

Aiden nodded. Rosette smiled and hugged her again. "I thought I was going to lose you..." She whispered. Aiden closed her eyes, holding back tears, purring softly.

Chrno, Loki, and Sven stood behind them, all looking relieved. Rosette sniffed the hatchling and pulled back. "Eww...you reek!" She plugged her nose, standing up. Aiden gave her a guilty smile.

Loki crossed her arms. "So, we found her...what I'd like to know is where the hell that big lizard creature came from." Sven blinked and nodded.

"Yeah..."

On cue, Twitch's head peeked out from Aiden's jacket collar, chirping. All four stared at the dragon's head before Rosette screamed her head off, causing birds to fly out from the trees in fear.

-------------------------

Rosette twitched a bit as Aiden fed her newfound friend pieces of her fish. Chrno chuckled while he was reading, sitting in a chair near the window. Aiden purred happily as she fed Twitch another piece.

_You know...one could get use to this kind of treatment._ Twitch spoke to her. Aiden smiled and sat up and moved closer to Rosette, crawling into her lap, purring happily. Rosette smiled, stroking her hair.

"You should really get back to your room before morning or else Sister Kate would have something else to yell about." Chrno warned. Rosette nodded.

"I should..." She continued to stroke Aiden's hair until the devil child fell into a deep and comforting sleep. She slowly removed herself out from underneath Aiden and watched Twitch crawl up towards her devil child. She frowned at the dragon, pointing at him. "Bite her, and you're lizard soup. Got me?"

Twitch nodded. "Good." Rosette moved to sit next to Chrno, startling the purple-haired devil as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Chrno began to blush deeply. "Ro-Rosette?"

Rosette sighed heavily. "Just a let me stay like this..." She whispered softly. "For a few minutes..." Chrno blinked, but nodded, setting his book down.

"O-okay..." He whispered. Rosette smiled and moved closer to him, feeling Chrno rest his head against her shoulder, the two falling asleep in that position.

--------------------------

_Somewhere in New York_

He hummed to himself as he held out his left arm; a young phoenix perched on it. He held up a small mouse and watched as the phoenix snapped the mouse out of his hand, eating it in one gulp.

"Kylik..."

The blue-haired hatchling looked up and saw Lucifer standing there. "Time for you to go to bed." Kylik made a face.

"I'm not even tired yet, Uncle Lu...besides, Nyx wants to go out for a flight. Isn't that right, girl?" The fiery red-orange bird cooed softly.

"See?"

Lucifer snorted, crossing his arms, his icy blue eyes regarding the present that he gave to his nephew. "Plllllleeeeeeaaasssseeeeeeee, Uncle Lu?" Kylik pleaded. "I hardly get to go out, and I haven't gone flying in soooooo long..." The devil hatchling tried to make his best puppy-eyed face.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. _To think that I'm one of my sister's children,_ he thought. He sighed in defeat. "You may go, Kylik, but on one condition."

Kylik frowned a bit. "What's the condition?"

"You are not to try to find any young females, Kylik. I know what you're trying to do and, as I have told you before, you need to have patience. She will come to you when the time is right." Kylik frowned, but nodded.

"Okay..." He stood; spreading his wings, and held his hand up high enough for Nyx to start flying. He moved to stand at the edge of the rooftop, spread out his hands out, and fell.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. _Mere child's play..._ He thought in annoyance as Kylik came shooting upwards, wings spread open. He watched both the devil child and the phoenix take off into the night, quickly becoming nothing but small glimmers in the sky.

Lucifer moved towards the side of the house, walked down the wall, and jumped onto the wet ground, pulled his collar up around him and he headed out into the street. Based on how quickly Kylik was growing and learning, Aiden should be doing the same, but he couldn't be sure, considering she was being taken care by a devil and four humans; one being an apostle.

He look up at the sky, his eyes now a dark violet. _I wonder...maybe a quick check would let me see how she is progressing along..._ He smiled devilishly at the thought, running his tongue along his vampire-like fangs. Him, Lord Lucifer, show up at the Magdalene Order unannounced? Oh, what a delicious idea, considering how stirred up those humans would become, wondering what on Earth would possess him to go there.

Lucifer chuckled to himself, toying around with the idea. Who knows, maybe he will drop in and cause some chaos, letting Kylik have fun looking for his twin.

Lucifer pulled his trench coat around him more, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he continued down the street.

------------

_Magdalene Order_

Violet eyes slit open, blinking a few times.

Aiden sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked around, spotting Rosette and Chrno snuggled up to each other on the small couch; they were asleep. Aiden looked down and saw Twitch on his back, twitching in his sleep. She chuckled, and then went rigid. Her blood-red hair ruffled as her eyes started glowing a dull red. Aiden snapped her head towards the window.

Something was out there.

Aiden pulled her freshly clean blue jacket on and slowly made her way downstairs, passing the Elder, who was passed out on the table working on his newest 'invention.' She slowly opened the door, wincing as it creaked a bit, and looked towards the Elder, who just snored a bit louder, but didn't wake up.

Aiden sighed in relief and slipped out the crack, moving across the lawn, taking in the surroundings. Something was tugging on her, like an invisible string. The presence she felt was familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The devil child stood there out in the open as a soft, gentle breeze blew across the lawn, causing the grass to move like an ocean wave, her hair swaying in the direction of the breeze. She zipped up her jacket for more warmth and looked around. The tugging had stopped, but the presence was still there. She frowned, unable to locate the presence, and snuck back towards the Elder's house in defeat.

----

Kylik watched his young twin slip into the house and grinned. She had grown up beautifully, though the form she was in didn't really suit her.

"But that will change, huh Nyx?" The Phoenix cooed, hopping onto Kylik's knee, rustling her bright feathers.

Kylik grinned and lay back, resting his head on his arm as he looked up at the night sky.


	11. Devil Horns

**Devil Child**

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though.

A/N: Remember...QUESTIONS! IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS DONT HESITATE TO ASK!

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

**_Devil Child: _**Chapter 11 "Devil Horns"

-------------------------------------------

"HUH!"

Aiden screamed when a car came flying at her out of nowhere. She ducked as the car crashed into a store, and looked up to see a large devil flying ahead of her.

"IDEN! WATCH OUT!" Satella shouted as she summoned her Jewel Knight. Aiden shrieked and ducked again, curling up into a protective ball as the Pursuer and Satella's Knight clashed against each other.

"Come on, pup! Got to be fast on your feet!" Loki growled softly, pulling the devil child behind her, pushing her to where Azmaria was hiding.

The Apostle gasped in shock, thinking she had been discovered, but relaxed when she saw that it was only Loki and Aiden. "Keep an eye on her, girl," said Loki before she took off.

Azmaria pulled Aiden close to her, trembling in fear. "It's all my fault," she whispered softly, "all my fault..."

Aiden frowned and nuzzled closer to her. "Imph..." Azmaria smiled, wiping her tears away.

"They're always after me...no matter what..." Aiden frowned a bit. If those two devils hadn't shown up, none of this would have happened.

They were all having so much fun. They had gone to town for a day of shopping, walking around, and having a good old time. That is, until two devils showed up, demanding the Apostle and the Sinner Chrno.

Azmaria and Aiden shrieked as something boomed overhead. They both heard the screaming of nearby people who weren't given the chance to evacuate. Aiden picked up the scent of salt-water, and looked up to see Azmaria crying again.

"My…fault..." She whispered.

Aiden blinked, flinching a bit as a tear welled up in the corner of her own eye and slid down her cheek. She didn't like it, she didn't like seeing Azmaria crying, hurting like this.

"AIDEN!"

Azmaria screamed after the devil child, as Aiden bolted out of her hiding spot, ducking and avoiding debris from the buildings around her. She tripped and landed hard on her side, coughing a bit, and looked to see what it was that she tripped over.

Aiden's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming when she saw that it was a torn body, the smaller intestines scattered on the ground in a puddle of blood. She wanted to throw up at the overwhelming smell of blood. Picking herself back up, she started running towards the others.

One of the Pursuers spotted Aiden running towards the group and grinned. He took out a large silver boomerang and threw it at her.

"UH-HUH!" Blood-red hair flew up, as blood splattered into the strands, the blood blending into her hair completely. Whimpering, she held her shoulder, which had taken the impact of the boomerang. Aiden squeezed her eyes closed, tightening her grip on the wound, her hand quickly becoming coated in red.

Aiden heard a gunshot, and looked over to see the devil that attacked her had a large hole in its side. More gunshots followed, but the devil escaped before Rosette could finish the job. She ran up to Aiden, looking worried. "Aiden...you okay?" The hatchling nodded as Rosette stood in front of her, firing rounds at the two devils circling above.

Rosette grinded her teeth as she reloaded her gun; she didn't want to, but she had to, and hoped that Aiden was smart enough to hide. Turning her head slightly, she spotted the shaking hatchling sitting on the ground, holding her right shoulder, the bleeding coming to a standstill.

"Aiden, sweetie? I have to go and help Satella and Sven," she said checking her gun. Aiden gave a weak nod and closed her eyes when the blonde Sister petted her head. "Run and hide." With that the nun ran off, firing a few more rounds at the Pursuers.

Aiden watched her run off and slowly got to her feet, blood dripping over her hands, and began her search for a place to hide. At first she was hiding, but came out to find Nymph; now here she was hiding once again.

One of the other Pursuers spotted the hatchling running and grinned. His right arm transformed into a large energy cannon and powered it up. He aimed it at the fighting going on below.

Chrno looked up just in time to see one of the Pursuers pointing at something. He followed the trajectory and gasped when he saw that the gun was aimed directly at Aiden. Red eyes widened.

"AIDEN!"

Rosette and Satella turned to see Chrno running after Aiden, then screamed in horror when the cannon fired and the beam struck the ground, a white blast engulfing them.

People in the immediate area of the blast were dead, while people that were a bit further from the blast were badly injured. People were lying in large pools of blood everywhere, buildings were burning, and some were about ready to collapse. Rosette grunted in pain as she struggled to get up from her position on top of a wrecked car, and Satella lay among the abundant rubble from the once proud buildings of the shopping centers. Sven lay a few feet away, Loki having been sent flying into a building, covering a bloody stump where her hand had been ripped off.

"Shit..." She sat up, looking at where her hand once rested, biting her bottom lip as her legions began work on her severed hand, and hoped that Sven wasn't in too much pain. She looked over the roof of the building, seeing blood and torn-up bodies all over the place.

"...damn."

Chrno was on the ground, lying on his stomach. There was blood in the corner of his mouth, dripping down, as a hacking cough expelled some more out of his mouth and onto the ground. He had closed his right eye to keep it free from the blood trickling from the wound on his forehead. He looked up and noticed something red, just barely at arm length, lying on the ground, completely lifeless. Chrno's blood went cold as his left eye widened.

"Ai...den?" He stretched out an arm towards the hatchling, which was showing no signs of movement, but just lay in her pool of blood. "...Aiden?"

No movement.

"Aiden."

No response.

"AIDEN?"

Chrno struggled to get up. Getting up caused the wound on his torso to start oozing blood, as well as his other wounds, as he staggered towards the hatchling. _Don't get worked up, Chrno. Make sure she isn't dead before you snap!_

"Aiden..." The older Devil poked the hatchling's back.

Nothing.

A feeling of dread welled up in Chrno. He pulled her onto his lap and checked for her pulse; _maybe she was fine,_ Chrno thought. He felt no heartbeat whatsoever.

The Sinner's blood ran cold once more.

Anger and frustration began to build up in him. First it was his Contractor being attacked, and now they've gone and killed the one whom Chrno saw as his own? They wouldn't get away with it!

"**_Bastards!_**" Chrno growled, eyes blood red, as he stood up and turned around.

Rosette felt the watch crackle against her and looked up to see Chrno glowing, being surrounded by demonic energy. "Ch-Chrno?"

"**_They've killed her, Rosette! They've gone and killed my hatchling!"_** Rosette blinked and then spotted Aiden's motionless body. Warm tears sprang in her eyes.

"Ai...den..."

**_"She's dead, Rosette,"_** Chrno snarled, "s**_he's dead, and their blood is going to be asked back from their hands for what they've done!"_**

Tears streamed down Rosette's face, Aiden's body remaining motionless. No more seeing her smile, no more seeing her laugh, no more seeing her crying, no more seeing her sadness, no more seeing her joy, no more seeing her pain, no more seeing her anger, and no more hugs and displays of affection.

Trembling hands reached for the pocket watch, and she set it for 5 minutes. "Make them pay hard, Chrno." Whispered Rosette.

She unsealed the Pocket Watch.

Chrno didn't hesitate to slam the head of the first Pursuer in his line of vision against a rock, and then ram his fist straight into its stomach, ripping out its intestines. Blood gushed from his body as he flung the corpse to the side and proceeded to the next target.

Satella stood with her mouth open watching Chrno, going completely berserk, killing Pursuers left and right, and looked and saw Rosette on her knees, face hidden by her bangs, her cheeks wet with tears. "Rose...tte?"

"She's gone, Satella. Aiden's gone..." The Jewel Witch's eyes slightly widened, but gasped when she saw Aiden struggling to get up.

"No, she's not! She's not gone, Rosette! Look!" Rosette blinked and turned her head. When she saw Aiden trying to get up, but being unable to get up from the blood loss, she got to her feet and ran as fast as she could.

"...Nymph..." A whimper came from Aiden. Tears were streaming from Rosette's eyes at the revelation that Aiden was not dead, but in fact, very much alive.

"AIDEN!" The Sister dropped to her knees again and scooped the trembling devil hatchling to her, burying her face into the soft blood-red hair. "I thought...I thought you were dead!" Aiden managed to give a weak purr, and looked up towards the sky where she saw Chrno chasing after the last Pursuer.

"...Kruu?"

Rosette looked at Aiden, then up to Chrno, and then back down at Aiden, before hugging her tighter. "Don't worry, Aiden...he's not upset at you, he's upset because he thought that Pursuer killed you."

Aiden looked from her Nymph up to Chrno, who was currently looking for the final Pursuer. Sven ran over to Satella, Rosette, and Loki, who was currently keeping her wings close to her body, and stopped at her side. She saw that he was breathing heavily, and gave him a worried look.

Sven smiled at his devil companion. "No worries." He grinned. Loki tried to smile back, but found that she was unable. She looked up and saw Chrno.

"Now I see why...he's called a Sinner."

"..." Everyone looked up and saw that Chrno had found the other Pursuer, and the two were going head to head. The two fighting devils reflected in violet eyes as Aiden watched on with horror, until something else caught her attention. She looked towards Rosette's chest and saw the Pocket Watch that she always wore. Now, for some strange reason, it was open.

Aiden blinked. She never saw it open before. How was it even open? She looked from the Pocket Watch towards Chrno, her little mind trying to put two and two together.

Chrno growled, going in for another attack. The Pursuer countered the attack, which sent Chrno flying towards one of the remaining buildings, crashing into the rooftop. He chuckled, hovering in mid-air, his arms crossed.

"Tell me, Sinner, what would happen if I, let say..._kill_ your Contractor, hmm?" Chrno growled as he pushed himself from the collapsed floor, then roared in agony as the Pursuer shot down a beam of energy before taking off towards the group.

"He's coming!" Sven shouted. Loki growled and shot towards the Pursuer. Satella quickly summoned her jewel knight, and Sven made Rosette and Aiden find cover.

"Dammit! I hate this!" She cursed. Sven stared at her. Rosette saw the look and growled out a "what?"

"Sister...are you allow to cuss?"

Rosette cocked her gun. "Only when I _really_ mean it." She growled, poking out from behind the car, and started firing at the Pursuer once Loki was out of the way. She ducked again and looked at the watch. "Dammit! Chrno's almost out of time!" She grit her teeth and gasped when the car they were using as cover was suddenly lifted up. The three looked up and saw the massive devil grinning down at them.

"Give me the watch, girl..." He growled.

"Not on your life!" Rosette fired at him, but the devil dodged the bullet, knocking the gun out of her hand with his large claw, knocking out Sven as he ran towards Rosette. Aiden watched the boy fall to the ground, and turned to see Rosette pinned to the wall.

"Now...Give me the watch..."

"Ngh!" Rosette struggled to get loose, as the devil reached for the watch. Aiden ran towards Rosette, grabbed the watch, breaking the chain, and ran off.

"What the..." The devil blinked and looked down and saw Aiden running off. He growled and tossed Rosette to the side and gave chase after the devil child. "COME BACK HERE!" He roared.

Aiden winced as her almost-healed wounds tore open again, blood flowing freely once more. Jumping and dodging the other devils' attack, but a beam of energy from the devils' cannon cut her off. She skidded to a stop and looked up, the devil coming straight at her.

"AIDEN!"

The devil pup winced when Azmaria tackled Aiden to the side, the devil just barely missing her. Both Azmaria and Aiden grunted as they hit the ground hard, panting heavily. Aiden picked herself up and looked at the Apostle.

"Imph?"

Azmaria smiled. "I had to do something." Aiden smiled. Their moment was ruined by a large cry. They looked off to the side, where the devil was getting ready to come back for another attempt at getting Aiden.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" He roared with glee, but blinked when he saw something flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a leg swing at him.

"**FUCK OFF!**" Loki roared, performing a roundhouse kick. The Pursuer was sent flying into the air, Chrno grabbing him by the arms. He cracked his knuckles and punched the devil downwards, only this time, the Pursuer snapped open his wings to keep himself falling towards the ground. The Pursuer aimed his arm cannon at the two devils and fired.

Loki and Chrno took off towards the Pursuer, the shot missing them both by mere inches. "That fucking-" Loki growled. Both devils tackled the Pursuer in mid-air, and they began to glow.

"AAHHH!"

Aiden and Azmaria screamed and ran for cover when the Pursuer, Chrno, and Loki hit the street hard. Azmaria was clear from the impact, but Aiden was in close proximity. She yelped when the ground underneath her broke apart, sending the devil pup falling.

Everything seemed to slow down when the Pocket Watch slipped from her hands. She watched it fly by her, and quickly reached out to grab it before time resumed.

Aiden screamed all the way down before she hit the wall of the large hole with a sickening thud.

Sven protected Rosette when Chrno and Loki used their power to blast the Pursuer into oblivion.

"HA!" Loki grinned. Chrno dusted himself off after they both returned back to their sealed selves. "Now that was a beating. Put 'er there, Sinner!" The happy she-devil tackled Chrno's head. The older Devil squawked.

"Where's Aiden?" Rosette asked, seeing her hatchling nowhere in sight.

Chrno blinked. "Aiden…but she was..." He looked to where Aiden had been lying, but he didn't see her. His eyes widened. _She's not dead? _The group looked around to see where their youngest member went.

"...Nymph..."

Rosette and Chrno snapped their heads towards the weakened voice, and started running. They reached the large hole, where they saw Aiden down near the bottom. Rosette's blue eyes widened and she gasped when she saw that the sharp end of a metal pipe had impaled her, soaking her blue jacket with blood.

"Aiden!" Rosette moved to jump down, but Chrno pulled her back and jumped down instead, sliding further and further into the hole as slow as he could.

Aiden looked up, sensing her 'father' near, and let out a very weak "kruu." She felt the warm blood trickle down the inside of her clothes and against her skin. Funny thing was, she couldn't feel much else.

Was that a good thing?

"...Aiden..." Chrno stroked her head, and blinked when Aiden held up the sealed Pocket Watch. He took it and looked at her with approval. Aiden smiled in gratitude before she passed out.

He frowned in worry, and gently pulled her body out of the pipe. He tried to stop the bleeding as best as he could, and made his way back up with everyone's assistance.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Sven asked, noticing the state that Aiden was in.

"..." Chrno closed his eyes. "I'm sure she will..." He looked at Satella. "We need to get to your mansion, and fast." Satella nodded, and summoned her fastest jewel creature.

-----------------------------

"You're lucky she wasn't killed, Chrno."

"She's too young to be put in the sort of danger she was in today. She may be the next Pandaemonium, but she's still just a hatchling."

"...I...know...it's just that..."

There was silence and a bit of rustling.

"Tell me about the headaches she's been having."

"...She hasn't really had them as of late, but she gets them from time to time. Taltos...you don't think that her horns might be coming in, do you?"

There was a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure, Chrno. It usually takes months for a normal devil hatchling to get its horns, but considering that Aiden is not a normal devil hatchling, there's no telling what could happen. It could just be her powers developing; that could be what's causing the headaches..."

Aiden slowly closed her eyes and turned onto her side, wincing a bit from the pain of her wounds.

_Horns...?_

--------------

Kylik gritted his teeth in agony as he rolled around on the floor, clutching his head.

_Dammit! Why won't this stupid headache stop! _He growled again, wanting to bang his head against something to make the pain stop.

Just as it came, it went quickly, leaving Kylik in peace. The young male hatchling growled and looked up, one hand on his head, baring his fangs.

_Stupid headaches._ He growled, sitting up, wiping the blood away from his ear. They've gotten worse and worse over the weeks, and it didn't seem like they were going to let up any time soon. He asked Lucifer what the headaches meant, but all Kylik got was a chuckle and stupid riddles.

If there was one thing Kylik loathed about his uncle...it was those damn riddles.

Always fucking riddles with the Ancient Devil.

Kylik stood up and went to the cage where Nyx was resting and changed her water and food, then walked into the living room. His uncle was nowhere to be found, which wasn't a surprise. The Ancient Devil was probably at some woman's house, sleeping around with her, spreading his disgusting seeds.

He growled in annoyance and moved to look for some food, only to find crackers and whipped cream. Damn, it appeared that he would need to go shopping again. He closed the cupboard with a snort and grabbed the house keys and his coat. _Well, no sense waiting around for Uncle to come back,_ he thought, as he moved towards the door.

Kylik opened the door and gasped in shock. Lucifer was standing in the doorway, a smile on his face, holding a bag of groceries.

"I'd imagine that you're hungry, am I right?" He inquired, making his way in. Kylik frowned and shut the door, following his uncle into the kitchen. Something was up; Lucifer wasn't usually this nice to him.

He sat at the table as Lucifer began to make some food. Something was definitely going on. He tried to figure out on why his uncle's behavior was so different, but when the food was prepared and ready, Kylik pushed the thought aside and dug in.

Lucifer smiled at his nephew's appetite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Magdalene Order_

Aiden sat on the bench outside the building, near the water fountain. Rosette had gone to get her wounds treated, and Chrno was with her. Sven and Loki hadn't returned with them, but they had gone scouting the area. Satella went back to her hotel, and Azmaria was busy doing chores.

Aiden was alone for now, but it didn't really bother her; she needed some time alone. Aiden heard the soft sound of footsteps and felt the bench sink a little more.

"Hello, Min-min…" Aiden greeted softly. Father Remington smiled and brushed some of his hair back.

"Hello to you, too, Aiden." He sat back, arms out, and crossed his legs. "So, I'm guessing you had an interesting day out, judging by the cuts and scratches that you've all received." Aiden nodded silently and looked up to see Twitch checking out the fountain, falling in with an alarming squeak. "You saw Chrno's true form as well?"

Aiden nodded again and winced a bit, a stabbing pain shooting through her head. Remington looked at her, but Aiden just shrugged it off; it wasn't bad as the others.

"Were you scared to see Chrno like that?" He asked. The devil child blinked, wondering why Min-min was asking so many questions, but she thought back to the time she saw Chrno in his true form. Was she scared, or awed by the sight? She couldn't remember.

Father Remington studied her. To him, Aiden was, indeed, a strange devil child. She was a young devil hatchling being raised by four humans and a Sinner, and he was very interested to see how she would turn out.

Aiden stared ahead, not noticing that the Father was studying her. Her violet eyes hazed over as if she was lost in thought. Her mouth opened and formed one word.

"Kylik..."

Father Remington looked at her. "Say something, Aiden?"

The devil child blinked, snapping out of her haze, and looked at Remington, smiling. The Father gave her a rather curious look, but returned the smile, rubbing her head. "Stay out of trouble," he said, getting up and dusting himself off.

Aiden nodded and smiled. She heard yet another splash, and turned her head to see Twitch taking a bath in the fountain. Aiden laughed and moved to pluck Twitch out of the fountain before one of the Sisters started yelling.

-----------------------

Kylik stared out the window, looking up as bright sky, watching the clouds sail overhead. He was still annoyed by his Uncle, trying to think what the old Devil could've been up to. He winced as another headache hit him, and started clutching the sides of his head. He backed up. Something was not right; this headache was different. It hurt much more, no, a **lot **more.

Nyx cooed and flapped her red feathery wings as the young blue-haired hatchling started crashing into things in the living room. Blood started to drip down his face from his ears.

Kylik bared his teeth and his eyes began to glow red as he continued clutching the side of his head. He wanted to scream, but the pain was so great that he couldn't. He sunk down to his knees, eyes wide, as a bit of saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth, and doubled over in agonizing pain, still clutching his head.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted it to stop...to stop so much!

Lucifer stood to the side, arms crossed and eyes glowing softly, as he watched something begin to poke through the devil pup's head.

----

Aiden grimaced in pain as her head throbbed sharply for another moment. This was the second time today that this was happening, and Aiden had no idea what was going on. She blinked and shook her head, then started holding it. Just when she thought the headaches were over, they came back for another round, throbbing with excruciating pain. Sighing, she looked around for any of her Caretakers, but ended up seeing Anna, Mary and Claire. She gave a strained, but genuine, smile as they drew near.

"Hello Aiden," Claire greeted, Mary and Anna giving Aiden big hugs.

"Do you wanna play hide and go seek again?" Mary asked. "This time we'll play in a much safer place." Aiden smiled and nodded her head. The three girls smiled and took off to decide who was going to be it. Aiden followed after them with a big smile on her face, but another round of searing pain in her head stopped her dead in her tracks.

Something was going on. She never had this many headaches at once, and none of them hurt as much as these ones do. Another throb, much more painful then the last one, seared through her skull. Aiden squeezed her eyes tight, holding her head with her right hand. Her dark-violet eyes snapped open, widening. Strange sounds began to fill her head, but the one that stood out the most was the sound of some kind of grinding. It was so loud inside her head, and the noise began to drive her insane.

Claire, Anna and Mary halted in their tracks and turned to see Aiden clutching her head in pain as a demonic aura began to seep out of her body and swirl around her. Their eyes widened and they screamed as Aiden let loose a surge of power, all the while screaming in pain.

-------------------

Lucifer was in the air, wings spread, and the house they had been living in was now engulfed in a swirling tornado that resulted from the power unleashed by Kylik. He could hear the pup screaming in pain now, as he saw Kylik still clutching his head, something struggling to emerge from each side.

The Ancient devil put up a shield when a piece of wood came flying at him, bouncing off the shield. Lucifer frowned; Kylik's power was strong, and that could only mean Aiden's was stronger. He looked up and felt another power surge from afar.

-------------------

Aiden clutched her head, practically digging her claws into it, as she tried to make the noise inside her head stop. Tears streamed down her face as she stood in the midst of the swirling power emanating from her. She screamed louder when the grinding sound in her head got louder, and something started struggling to emerge from sides of her head.

She wanted it to stop very badly, but instead of answering her pleas it just got more painful. Aiden continued to scream and it caused her power to flare out more. She heard more strange sounds in her head that sounded like voices, and cracked an eye open where she saw militia members all around her, and she started whimpering.

She tried to move a hand away from her head, but screamed as something hard began to poke through the side.

Azmaria, Chrno, and Rosette had come running when they sensed the demonic aura, and when they realized that the aura was emanating from Aiden; they stopped dead in their tracks.

The apostle's eyes widened and she screamed.

"AIDEN!"

-------------------

Kylik roared in pain, his wings flaring open and eyes glowing a deathly red, as ivory horns started to grow from the side of his head, the long, slender appendages covered in blood, which seemed to slide right off.

He clawed at his head, drawing blood, his golden eyes shut in pain. The noise inside his head was getting clearer and clearer, until finally, he recognized it to be a series of voices. But he didn't give a damn; he wanted the voices to shut up, and he unconsciously raised his power more, destroying nearby buildings as his power shot straight up into the air.

The clouds began to swirl, and were being sucked in by the massive power.

-------------

The strange noise got louder inside Aiden's head. They got worse and worse, and Aiden was no longer able to take it any more and wanted them to stop. Her hands were now holding something hard and cold that was growing from the sides of her head. She had transformed into her Devil form, wings flared open, which were caught in the tumultuous wind her powers were creating. She released more of her powers to try and ease the pain as her face became wet from tears and her mouth dripped with saliva.

There was another hard throb and she flung her head back, letting out a high-pitched scream. Her power grew more and more powerful, and shot up towards the sky, then began to split apart and rain downwards on the Militia.

Azmaria watched with wide eyes and stood frozen as a spear of demonic energy shot towards her. Chrno tackled the girl to the side as the spear impacted the ground, splitting it open.

Rosette stood rooted to her spot and she watched on, wide-eyed, in horror. All the demonic power that Aiden was creating! The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and she looked up to the sky, where she saw Aiden's, and another's, power surge. She blinked.

Who was creating the second one?

"ROSETTE!"

The blonde Sister snapped back to reality when she heard someone calling her name, and looked to see Chrno coming at her. She didn't have time to react, and she felt the older devil impact against her, knocking them both to the ground. She looked over and saw a flare of demonic power hit the Magdalene Order building, cracking the wall, but doing no real damage. She looked back at Aiden to see fully-grown horns protruding from the side of her head.

"Aiden..."

Aiden's eyes snapped open, glowing gold-white, and a powerful blast shot from her body. Those who were nearby were caught in the blast, their bodies turning to stone.

Azmaria screamed and Rosette and Chrno's eyes widened. She had inherited Chrno's time power, somehow?

-------------------------

Lucifer flew upwards away from Kylik's power as it leveled the immediate area, leaving nothing but dust and rubble. He watched the power surge die down and disappear altogether, leaving Kylik passed out among the ruins. Lucifer floated towards the ground, and landed gently next to the blue-haired devil pup. Kneeling next to Kylik, Lucifer checked out the blood-covered horns.

He smiled.

Lucifer picked up his nephew and shot into the sky.

-------------------------

Eyes returned to blood red. They widened a bit, growing hazy as she fell backwards.

The power surge disappeared, and Aiden's body hit the ground, hands plopped to the side. Covered in blood, the sleek, newly grown horns that protruded out of her head shined from the coagulated blood.

Everyone in the area looked around and saw burn marks along the grass and the walls of the Order. Half of the people were turned to stone, due to Aiden's newfound power.

Chrno moved towards the unconscious pup and kneeled down next to her and moved to touch her horns, which were cold to the touch. He closed his eyes; his deepest fear had come true, and now, she was more dangerous than ever.

Rosette and Azmaria stood behind Chrno, watching Chrno pick up the unconscious devil child, and headed towards the gate of the Order. Now that Aiden had her horns and her new power, she was a threat to the Magdalene Order. Rosette and Azmaria followed, but the three were stopped when the remaining Militia blocked them from going any further.

"Hand her over, Chrno." Sykes ordered. Chrno clutch the devil hatchling closer to his chest, eyes narrowing dangerously. Sykes cocked his gun, getting ready to fire.

Rosette's eyes widened. "NO!"

She ran towards Chrno as Sykes took aim. There was a loud roar, and next thing the Militia knew, a large blue dragon curled itself around Chrno and Aiden, its massive body shielding them. Its head was very close to Sykes; close enough to where the blonde male could feel the warm, moist air.

Twitch growled threateningly. He wanted to see them try and take a shot at him. As he had expected, the Militia backed off, guns still poised.

"Hold your fire!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned to see Sister Kate, accompanied by Father Remington and the Elder, heading their way. The Head Sister stopped when she saw the massive dragon, Rosette and Azmaria behind it, looking their way.

Rosette bit her bottom lip, standing straight. She was going to defend Aiden no matter what.

That was her child.

---------------------------

A bloody hand smacked against the wall before sliding down, leaving a trail of red behind. There was a groaning sound as golden eyes looked up, three red marks on its forehead and silver triangle-shaped marks on its cheek. Blue hair fell over his shoulder and a soft glow of light reflected off silver horns, giving them an eerie gleam.

Kylik looked around the room, noticing that it wasn't his, and sighed at the sight of his firebird perched on the back of a chair, her head tucked into her feathers. He blinked again and rubbed his eyes, getting a whiff of his own blood, and looked in the direction of the scent. He frowned and sat up, his head still hurting, and moved his hands to hold the sides again, this time feeling something long and cold. His golden eyes widened, and he looked around for a mirror. Spotting the bathroom, he ran towards it, flipping on the light switch, and saw that he was in his devil form, with two sleek, white horns protruding out from the side of his head, above his pointy ears. He growled, now knowing the reason why Lucifer was being so nice to him earlier; he knew this was going to happen.

Growling, the devil pup smashed his fist into the mirror, shattering the glass. Screw what his uncle said about having patience! He's waited long enough to see his sister; he wasn't going to wait any longer. Shifting back to his other form, Kylik reached for his jacket and prodded Nyx awake. The young phoenix gave a soft, musical croon, and flitted towards Kylik's outstretched arm. The boy moved towards the door, and turned the handle.

Lucifer, who was watching Kylik from the rooftop, grinned in delight.

Now, things were going to get a_ little bit_ more interesting.

------------------------

Violet eyes slit open, then closed quickly due to the bright lights. The scent of her family filled her nose, and the sound of arguing voices filled her head.

Her head...

Aiden sat up, grimacing a bit, and moved her hands to the sides of her head, which found the horns instead. Her eyes widened a bit as her fingers traced the small horns to the ends of each tip. Something moved beside her and she looked to see it was Twitch. She smiled down at him, stroking his small head.

Twitch purred in pleasure then pulled away, looking up at her with his fiery-orange eyes. _The Head Sister and the Council are discussing your fate as you rest right now._ Aiden frowned. So that explained why she thought she heard Rosette screaming earlier. Her Nymph was probably yelling at them all and she could imagine that Kruu and Imph were trying as hard as they could to restrain her. She chuckled lightly, but it died quickly, and looked back over at Twitch.

"What else?"

Twitch sighed mentally inside her head. _Things don't look good for you, Aiden. If the Council has its way, you'll be locked up and experimented on. They're going to want to see what makes you tick._ The devil child growled. Ha, over her dead body! _All is not lost, though. I overheard that young blonde man that smells of demons..._

"Min-min?" Aiden said. Twitch nodded. _I overheard him telling the Council that they can probably contain your power...by locking you up and putting you in a deep sleep._ Aiden cocked her head in question.

"How so?"

Twitch gave what looked like a shrug. _Beats me, but as for your female Caretaker, Nymph as you call her, she was more furious than the idea of the Council dissecting you._ The hatchling shivered.

Just thinking about that wanted to make her throw up. Instead, Aiden pulled her knees towards her chest, wrapping her arms around them, resting her chin on top. She remembered what she did; she saw how she froze those bodies like that, freezing them in time. If she truly was that dangerous, then she didn't want to endanger the ones she loved.

No, she couldn't let that happen.

Aiden sighed and buried her face against her knees. Early tomorrow morning, she was going to go and visit Father Remington, and let him carry out his idea of isolating her.

It was the best for all...

...Really, it was.

The small devil child began to cry, and Twitch could only watch as she cried herself to sleep once again.


	12. Intermission

**Devil Child**

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though.

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

**_Devil Child: _** "Azmaria's Intermission"

A 19-year-old kid was standing there, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and pair of blue jeans, his brown hair partially covering his gold eyes.

"Okay, so by now you are all probably wondering what the** _hell_** is going on. I'll tell you what's going on…"

"Uh…D-DS…." DS turned to see a young girl with white-lavender hair. "You…you _do _remember that it's my job to inform the readers of what's going on, right?"

"Oh…yeah…Heheh…" DS scratched the back of his head. "Okay…uhm…carry on, then?"

Azmaria smiled and nodded. "First we'll talk about Kylik and Aiden, and how their growth processes are much different then normal devil children…" Before the Apostle could continue any further, the door swung open and hit the wall, revealing a very angry Zakk.

DS's eyes grew wide like plates. "Z-Zakk!?" DS shouted.

Zakk growled. "Dammit, DS!! I can't work like this!!" He growled, throwing papers up into the air.

DS gave Zakk a nervous look, Azmaria looking inquisitively at the two. "Wh-what do you mean?? Heheh…"

Zakk glared at him. "You know what I mean!!" He moved out of the doorway and pointed to his cramped workspace. "I CAN'T WORK IN A CRACKERBOX LIKE THAT!!!"

"Oh…err…well…I'll get you a bigger space office, I promise." DS chuckled nervously. His editor growled at him venomously.

"That's what you said LAST time…"

DS sweatdropped, and looked at Azmaria. "CONTINUE!!!"

All of a sudden they were in a classroom. DS was at his desk with his head back, loud snoring noises coming from the pit of his throat, and Zakk, completely prepared, was looking down at the paper on his desk, pencil in hand, ready to take notes. Azmaria smiled as she held a stick towards the white board. "As you can see, Kylik and Aiden are no normal devil children. Normal devil hatchlings are raised by low-class female demons known as Caretakers."

The apostle flipped the board over and pointed at a drawing of a random chibi female devil. "The Caretakers take care of the newborn hatchlings for at least about a year or so." She flipped the board over again as DS twitched in his seat, drool dribbling down his chin.

Azmaria pointed to a chibi hatchling drawing. "Sometimes the devil hatchlings begin to feed off the aura of their Caretaker. Why, you ask? To maintain themselves, considering that they don't yet have their horns. In some rare occasions, however, by their feeding off the auras of their caretakers, they could either receive their own unique power or..." She pulled up a picture of Aiden using her time power in which she inherited from Chrno, "inherit the same power as their Caretaker."

DS fell out of his chair and hit the ground with a loud thud. Zakk rolled his eyes.

_And I'm HIS editor??_ He thought.

"I'm awake!" DS stood up, looking around as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Azmaria giggled a bit.

"Onwards..." She said, pulling out the next scene.

A chibi Aiden stood next to a chibi Kylik. Azmaria stood behind them. "As you can see, throughout the story Kylik's growth is much faster than Aiden's."

Chibi Aiden glared at the chibi Kylik, who just gave her a fang grin and pulled on her ears.

"Nya nya!!" Chibi Kylik ran off, an angry chibi Aiden running after him.

DS and Zakk sweatdropped as the chibi devil twins passed them by.

"O...kay..." Said DS before looking at Zakk.

Zakk held up his hand. "Hey, don't look at me. I didn't create them to be weirdoes."

DS glared at Zakk.

"Twins are very, very rare in the Devil society, but when twins are born, the firstborn always affects the second born." Azmaria explained. "Like, for instance..." She pulled out a scene.

_Aiden became engulfed in a bright light, her baby body growing into the body of a four-year-old child in a matter of seconds, then the light died down._

"As you can see here, Aiden goes through a sudden growth spurt. That only happened because her older twin brother, Kylik, went through the same growth much earlier. Like they say, 'monkey see, monkey do.'"

"I thought people are only supposed to say that when somebody repeats somebody else's stupid mistake." DS inquired. Azmaria blinked and smiled.

"I suppose you're right, Mister DS."

Zakk stifled back a chuckle, his hands in his pockets. "Don't listen to him Az, DS is just a big dork."

"HEY!" DS glared at his editor. "That's MR. Dork to you, bub!" Zakk gave him the finger.

"..." DS growled, pointing a finger at him. "Don't think this is over yet..." He growled. Zakk grinned and Azmaria smiled nervously.

Chibi Kylik ran by, followed closely by chibi Aiden, who pulled the next scene.

The trio returned to the classroom, and DS once again passed out. This time Zakk was ready to throw paper balls at him. Azmaria pointed her stick at the board again. "Earlier in the story, Rosette suddenly started to produce milk for Aiden, even though she is not the biological mother. This is called induced lactation, when the female body suddenly starts to produce milk. This usually happens when a babe starts force-nursing off a female who hasn't reproduced, and as it continues to do this, this causes the female's body to start producing milk for the baby."

By this time, DS's face and hair was covered in spitballs, Zakk snickering mischievously from behind, hiding his straw.

Azmaria held the pointer behind her back as she rocked on her heels. "Now, why are Kylik and Aiden more powerful than even a full adult Devil?" She asked, pulling out another scene.

In this scene were chibi Chrno, Aion, Jenai, Rizelle, Shader and Viede. Then, chibi Aiden and Kylik appeared; all eight looking at each other. A chibi Pandaemonuim appeared above them.

"The reason is because the Sinners," a circle was drawn around Aion, Chrno and the others, "were born from different versions of Pandaemonium, while the Twins," Kylik and Aiden were circled next, "were born straight from the real Pandaemonuim, who had split herself into Soul and Power before being slain by Aion." An X was crossed over the chibi Pandaemonium as the chibi Aion started laughing manically. Chrno sweatdropped; the others were obviously too busy talking to one another. Aiden and Kylik, by this time, were pulling at each others' cheeks and hair.

Azmaria turned towards the class. "There is a special spoiler about Kylik and Aiden, but I don't think Mister DS would want me to talk about it until later into the stories."

Zakk blinked. "Special…spoiler!?" Shouted Zakk. "How come I don't know about this??" He demanded, looking at a drooling DS, who kicked his foot in the air.

"Ghostghostghostghostghost..." He muttered.

Zakk sweatdropped and held his head.

"I need to listen to some Dream Theater..." He muttered.

Azmaria giggled a bit.

"Now, since Kylik and Aiden are different hatchlings and are a lot more powerful, it makes them even more vulnerable, not to other devils, but to Pandaemonium herself."

A chibi Kylik and Aiden backed up as a chibi Pandaemonium walked towards them.

"This is because each of them is basically half of her, since each of them hosts half of her soul and power, and could therefore become part of Pandaemonium, ultimately restoring her to her full potential."

The chibi Kylik and Aiden screamed as the chibi Pandaemonium turned into a swirl of black ink and started attacking.

"EH!??" DS fell out of his chair, butt pointing in the air, and held up a thumb. "I am okay, YES!"

Zakk groaned and slid underneath his desk, embarrassed that this idiot was the author he edited for.

Azmaria looked at her watch and smiled. "Okay, I guess that is all the time we have for today. Don't forget to study, and have a nice day. Oh, and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! Bye-Bye now!" She waved.

DS and Zakk walked out of the class.

"HOMEWORK!!!!???" DS whined. "I gotta do homework!??"

Glaring, Zakk said in a low voice, "DS, I'm going to ask the question that I know has been on everybody's mind..."

DS looked at him. "Yeeeeessssssss??????"

"Do you...I repeat...Do YOU have a BRAIN?"

Silence.

"DS?" Zakk looked around to see that the baka wasn't at his side. "DS??"

"Hey mister, what does the green one taste like?"

"Mint."

"Oh..."

Zakk turned to watch DS attempt to order an ice cream at the truck.

"What…what does the brown one taste like?"

"Chocolate."

"Oh, okay...The green one?"

"Mint."

"Ah...the red?"

"Cherry."

Zakk sweatdropped, noticing that Ice Cream Man was starting to get a bit irritated.

"Green?"

"MINT, DAMMIT!!!"

"Ah..."

Zakk shook his head and walked off.


	13. Devil and Dreams

**Devil Child**

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though.

A/N: And yes people….it's gonna get ugly in this chapter and the next few. Though I had to admit…I didn't like writing this chapter…REALLY didn't like writing this one…

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

**_Devil Child: _**Chapter 12 "Devil and Dreams"

--------------------------------------

Curled on her side into a tight ball, looking like a lost youngling with her hair fanned out like a pool of blood, she slept. Her small chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm as a small blue lizard slept curled above her head.

She was stuck in a dream. A dream that has no end, no beginning that weaved through and through and faded in and out and rushed back and forth.

She felt, touched, heard, and smelled.

It confused her.

Rapid eye movements as if caught in the Sandman's trap, but still she dreamt on.

Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

-------------------------------------

"You're not going through with this! I won't let you take her and lock her up!!" Rosette shouted.

Remington sat in his chair behind the desk and was relieved in a way that the desk was there to keep the furious blonde Nun from lunging forward and strangling him. Of course, the protection probably wouldn't last long.

Chrno stood near the door, arms crossed, and eyes cast to the floor. He hadn't said a word when Rosette barged into Remington's office.

The Priest sighed. "Rosette, this method is a much better solution than handing her over to the scientists at the Main Branch in Rome. You would rather have them slice her up like some guinea pig just to see if they can harness her power for the greater good?"

Chrno's frown deepened. "…"

Rosette gritted her teeth. "I think it's just as bad as sealing her up and keeping her in a coma!"

"She won't be asleep forever, Rosette." Remington pointed out. "Just until it is safe to set her free." Rosette only gave out a growl-like hiss.

"That IS forever! She's just a child! A baby! It's not her fault that this happened! That she wiped out most of the Militia!" Rosette was practically screaming by now. "She couldn't control it!!"

"Exactly." Replied Remington, calmly. "She couldn't control it. What do you suppose could happen if we allowed her to be free? What if the same thing happens again, but only this time, she's in a crowd full of innocents?"

Rosette looked devastated and close to slapping him, judging by the way her hands clenched in a tight fist. She then turned to Chrno. "Say something, please! Tell him something that would change his mind, Chrno!"

"…"

Chrno looked to the side, refusing to meet his Contractor's face as he spoke his words.

"She's not ours, Rosette."

The Nun look taken aback, as if she was the one that had just been slapped.

"Wh…What?" She barely asked in a whisper. Against her ribcage, her heart was thumping fast.

Chrno closed his blood-red eyes. "She's not ours. We're not really her parents, Rosette. She's a devil hatchling; we can't always protect her from things like this." He kept his head lowered; he definitely didn't dare look at Rosette. He knew if he did, she'd be close to tears, and he would hate himself for it. Hell, he hated himself NOW. He knew he promised that Rosette was never going to cry, and now he was breaking it.

Chrno continued in the same calm voice. "I think it's best if Remington….sealed her…for now." His heart was breaking. This wasn't the best. "This way she could grow safely into her powers."

There was silence.

Chrno gritted his teeth, eyes squeezed tight still refusing to look up.

The silence was broken by a quivering voice.

"How…"

The sound of Rosette's voice cracking made him look up. He saw her beautiful azure-blue eyes glistening with oncoming tears. Her fist was still clenched.

Chrno felt his heart crumble to pieces by the sight before him.

"Rosette…I'm…I'm sorry…"

"How could you be so…cruel?" She finally asked, as if not hearing his apology.

It was a stab in the heart by a hot knife.

She lowered her head for a second, bangs covering her eyes. "How could you be cruel and say such things?"

"…" Chrno looked away.

Rosette looked up. "Answer me, dammit!" She shouted. Remington closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit. "She's not ours? How could you say that? I fed her! You cared for her! Azmaria played with her! Dammit, Satella bought her clothes! Even Loki and Sven looked after her!! How could you say that she's not ours? She IS ours, Chrno! She is, and condemn her to this…this CRUEL…FATE is like condemning her to her death!" Slowly and finally the warm tears came, sliding down her cheeks. "We might as well rip off her horns and kill her!"

Neither Remington nor Chrno got the chance to say anything; whether they were going to or not, Rosette quickly raced out before they got the chance.

"…"

The two stayed in silence before Chrno numbly moved towards the door.

"Chrno…" The devil stopped as Remington said his name. The Priest looked saddened. "It really is…for the best."

"…"

Chrno just left.

Loki stroked the blood-red hair, watching the hatchling sleep, and frowned to see her tray of food untouched.

Aiden hadn't eaten in days after the incident. Not even the fish on the plate was gone. Not even the fish...

Imprisoned in the hospital and waiting for Judgment Day, it was probably why she hadn't even touched any of her food. Who would? Especially when you knew you've done something extremely wrong and it was taking days for your Ultimate Punishment to be decided.

Who could eat?

The black-haired devil tucked some of Aiden's hair back, revealing the small pointy ears, and smiled a bit.

_Poor, poor baby…_Loki thought before leaning down to kiss the top of her head. A muscle twitching was the she-devil's only response. Loki left the little devil to her Dream world.

_It was snowing._

_Small white balls of cold fluff fell from the darkened sky, but yet she sat there in a simple white blouse and a dark long skirt._

_A bronze watch rested against her chest._

_Snow surrounded her, undisturbed, as she prayed silently for something._

_But what?_

_A hole suddenly swirled open amongst the gray clouds and a sword shot down, faster then the drifting white flakes._

_She looked up and her eyes widened._

_A boy in a tattered cloak with purple long hair fell towards her, reflecting in her blue eyes like water._

_She reached up, wanting to embrace him._

_Blood splattered everywhere._

_A hand covered her wound, teeth gritted and fangs bared._

_She looked down at her partner, seeing if she was alright, and frowned to see that some of her blood had gotten on her uniform and her lavender-white hair._

_She spoke, but nothing came out. _

_Her partner replied to her silent question._

_It was a mute dialogue._

_There was a crash and her wings flared open and jumped up._

_He stood there, eyes glowing intensely in excitement, a sly grin plastered on his face._

_She growled and took off, starting her attack of the blue-haired devil._

_He hit the ground, shaking his black hair, and looked up at her with crystal blue eyes. She blinked and frowned a bit, holding out a hand to help him up. He accepted._

_There was a moment of spark when their hands touched, but she pulled him up quickly and they released, waving their hands in pain. But he smiled and thanked her; she just waved a hand and watched two of his friends walk towards him: A Goth and a computer geek._

_She looked away, her heart heavy with sadness, and then looked back up._

_He smiled and laughed at her as she fell in the mud._

_She growled and flung some of it at him. He shouted as some of it got in his blonde hair, even though he moved to evade it. He shook his head, mud flying off his now-dirty hair._

_He helped her up, talking. She answered his question then looked up to see two men standing in front of them. One was wearing a cowboy hat while the other was large and heavily built, wearing a turtleneck. She shouted in joy and tackled the man in the cowboy hat, her uncle, who squawked._

_The large one blinked and sweatdropped as the other tried to get his niece off. Her friend laughed and looked to see a young girl with short black hair, dressed in maid's clothing. He gave a short wave to her._

_She returned it and scolded the redhead who had gotten her uncle all dirty from the mud she had on her._

_She just smiled and happily jumped off._

_She hit the ground hard as the green tentacle released her, and growled as she watched the green octopus-like creature turn back into a boy with green skin, green eyes, green hair, and pointy ears. She bared her fangs and he eeped._

_The alien with the green eyes grabbed her in a joyful hug, asking if she would be her friend. The redhead gasped for air as the one in the purple cloak shook her head._

_The boy laughed weakly as he moved to grab the suffocating redhead and phased her through the alien's bear hug. She gasped for air and the violet-eyed girl dressed in black giggled a bit. She glared at her Goth friend._

_A boy wearing red and green tights with a black cape stepped forward and held out his hand to her, welcoming her to Jump City._

_She hesitated a bit, but smiled and grabbed his hand, shaking it._

_She kept shaking until the sticker stuck to her finger finally flew off, and she sighed. She picked up the knife she set down and continued to carefully slice the celery, careful not to cut her hand, as the blade of the knife was razor-sharp._

_The black-haired girl in the maid outfit walked in, advising the redhead that she should be careful. She nodded, waving her off, and continue to cut._

_She drove the blade into the vegetable, slicing it up with ease, and sliced her palm in the process. She yelped, startled, and quickly brushed off the celery so it wouldn't absorb the blood, and then looked at her hand, watching the blood flow._

_Her blood pooled in her hand then some slid over and dripped over the side._

_A red dewdrop fell and splattered against the glass of the bronze Pocket Watch._

_It glowed, coming to life._

_Violet eyes widened as they suddenly turned blood red._

_The Seal snapped open._

She gasped for air, eyes widening, then choked as too much air filled her lungs.

She coughed, awakening Twitch from his slumber.

_**Aiden?**_

The devil child coughed a couple more times before she regained her steady breathing, sitting up on her bed.

**_Aiden…_** Twitch repeated her name, crawling over to her.

Aiden still didn't respond, holding her damp forehead. When she felt something bump her, she looked down.

It was Twitch.

She gave a tired smile and scratched the blue dragon's eye ridge. He purred and let the Devil child pick him up and set him on her chest as she laid back down, still scratching him.

She didn't want to go back to sleep in fear of dreaming again.

If what she dreamt…were really dreams.

She looked out the window hearing Twitch's breathing fall into a steady slow pace, telling her he fell asleep again. Aiden saw a sliver of the moon and frowned a bit.

That girl in the snow…

_Nymph…?_

The next day was no better than yesterday. Aiden homed in on her family's emotions and found Rosette and Chrno edgy and irritated. Satella seemed to be doing fine, and Azmaria was saddened, though she acted happy when she visited Aiden that morning before being called away to do her daily chores.

She sat in her bed like an ill little child looking out the window, craving to be out with everybody else. Twitch was flying and swooping in the air in his small form, snapping at the bugs for a treat, before retreating to the forest to catch bigger game.

Aiden sighed and turned to the Tarot cards that Satella gave her, then quickly shuffled them all up and hid them away as she heard someone coming, and look to see a tuft of blonde hair poke in.

"Min-min?"

Remington smiled as the baby named Aiden identified him. "Hello Aiden." He greeted, pulling up a chair. "How are you?"

The hatchling gave a "so-so" wave. He nodded and saw her plate.

"You have eaten."

She shrugged.

He sighed.

"Aiden," He began. The hatchling looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. But, he couldn't.

So, she poked his mind, even though Chrno told her it was rude to read people's minds without their permission.

"The Seal Containment." She said. He looked at her, startled. "You want to…seal me?"

"…" He nodded." How did you know?

She tapped her head.

"Horns."

"Ah, that's right." They sat in silence. Remington looked at the floor and then Aiden, pulling at the thread on the sheet.

"It's for the best, no?" She finally asked. The Priest looked at her. "I am dangerous. I have killed your men. I must be punished." She said, her voice almost monotone, as if she was negating her emotions.

"It's not punishment. It's to keep you safe." He said.

Aiden frowned. "From what? Myself?" She looked at him. "Is it not to keep others safe from me?"

Remington sighed. "You're not a bad girl." He began. "You're a good child, but it's your powers that are bad, and they in turn make everyone think you're bad. In the Seal, you'll be able to grow into your powers and control them later on." He explained.

Aiden sat in silence, her stomach feeling rather icky. She then looked at him. "It's for the best?" She asked.

"It's only for the best if that's what YOU want, Aiden." Remington said, moving to stroke her soft hair.

She looked away, her vibrant eyes, dull. "Nymph and Kruu?"

"They're not fond of it."

Aiden nodded and looked at Remington. She studied his golden eyes with her dark violet ones.

"Seal me."


	14. Unholy

_**Devil Child**_

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though.

A/N: And yes, the angsty crap continues...--

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

**Devil Child**: Chapter 13 "Unholy"

--------------------------------------

The bed was made and empty, as if Aiden had never been there at all. Birds chirped, the sun warm on his back. He craned his neck to get her scent, nostrils flaring and tongue flicking out like a snake; tasting the air.

He tasted Remington.

Twitch shrilled and flapped his wings, taking off from the windowsill to find Chrno or Rosette.

------

The door opened and those standing by looked up as Father Remington entered, carrying a young child with short, blood-red hair, violet eyes that were hazed and half-closed, dressed in a simple white hospital gown.

The Elder frowned slightly as Remington made his way in, closing the door.

"You're going to be in a world of hurt, Ewan," The Elder warned as the Father placed the devil child in a chair. He smiled at the old man.

"I know, but it was Aiden's decision. If she didn't want it, then I wouldn't have brought her." The Elder still wore his frown and looked at the devil hatchling, noticing that she was in a trance-like state; her violet eyes were very hazy and dull.

"What did you do to her?"

Remington looked up from the machine he was preparing. "I gave her a sedative that would suppress her aura and hide her from the presence of other demons."

"So in other words, you drugged her."

"In a sense."

"You're playing a very dangerous game." Said the Elder.

"Not entirely." Remington moved back to where Aiden was, taking her arm and pulling out another syringe. "Like I said, it's all up to her." He entered the needle into her flesh and injected the blue fluid.

Violet eyes came to life.

Aiden blinked a couple of times, coming out of her trance, and looked around.

"Where..."

She looked up to see Remington kneel before her, checking to see if she was okay. "I had to drug you in order to get you here safely." He explained. Aiden blinked again and watched the Father stand back up.

"Come with me."

---

Chrno sat in the shade of the big tree, somewhat tired and very worried about Rosette, since neither of them had spoken since their fight. He sighed and leaned back against the tree, looking up at the almost transparent leaves. He wondered if what he said was right; he sure didn't believe it.

The sound of wings flapping had caught his attention. Chrno turned to see Twitch swoop low and land/crash.

"Twitch?"

**_Aiden!_** Twitch shouted in Chrno's mind as he righted himself. **_She's gone! And all I could find was that blonde Priest's scent!_**

Chrno's blood ran cold. _He couldn't... _The devil was up and running quickly, shouting Rosette's name. Twitch flew after.

----

They entered the room behind the glass wall and Aiden saw that it was dark, despite the light coming in from the other room. She saw a frightening machine sprouting from the wall, cords strewn everywhere like an out of control vineyard, but what she focused on was the place she was soon going to be calling home: straps, metal rings, a large glass tube, and cords to sustain her.

It looked like something out of an old horror movie.

Aiden gulped and closed her eyes. The need to run and never come back was overpowering, but she stayed where she was. Remington looked at her and stroked her hair. "Come, let's go get you prepared." He said. Aiden slowly nodded and followed after the Father, heart beating fast, and would have liked to see Rosette and Chrno one last time.

They entered the outside room and her jacket, shirt, pants, socks and shoes were stripped from her. She shivered a bit in nothing but her small undershirt and panties. She hugged herself, sneezing a bit and flinched as one of the people began to wash her skin with a warm cloth. She shivered when the warm wetness became quickly cold to the exposed air.

----

Chrno burst into the library where Rosette was with Azmaria. The two, including the others in there, looked up startled as Chrno started panting, and ran over to Rosette.

She frowned and looked away, obviously still angry with him, but Chrno didn't care, as he grabbed her arm. She snapped her head towards him, about to tell him off, but what Chrno said stopped her.

"Aiden's gone! Remington has her!"

Blue eyes widened and she quickly got up from her seat. "Az, stay here and keep Sister Kate from looking for us." She said as she quickly ran off with Chrno right behind her.

Azmaria blinked then her ruby eyes widened as she quickly realized what was going on. Her hands covered her mouth.

_Is he really going to go through with it?_

-----------

She sneezed as her body was covered in powder, which was supposedly meant to make the process easier. She clenched her eyes tight and sneezed again as they powdered her face. She shook herself to get rid of some of the loose powder and looked over at Remington, asking silently if all this was really necessary.

He smiled a bit.

Aiden sighed and sneezed again, then looked to see the people that had circled her start moving away. She looked around, confused, and turned as Remington walked up to her.

"Min-min..." She said softly.

Remington smiled and patted her head, getting some of the powder on his hand. "Come on Aiden. One more thing, and then we're ready."

She sighed heavily and followed him into the dark room where she was to stay.

----

Chrno and Rosette quickly ran out of the gates of the Order with Twitch up ahead, leading the two to where Remington had taken Aiden.

"How could he...HOW COULD HE!!!" Rosette screamed and panted heavily at the same time.

"..." Chrno's frown deepened as the two continued to chase after the blue dragon that flew ahead of them, trying his best to track the scent down.

-----

Aiden gasped and squeezed her eyes tight as the sheet touched her.

"IT HURTS!"

Remington frowned a bit. "I know. It's been blessed."

Aiden gasped again and screamed as the holy sheet continue to burn into her skin.

"Stop it...Stop it...MAKE IT STOP!!"

And as Remington predicted, her demonic aura flared up. He looked at his fellow workers and nodded. They quickly rushed forward, wearing special suits that would protect them from Aiden's miasma.

The devil child continued to scream as her fangs grew sharper and her hair started to darken into a deep black. They pushed her into the containment and quickly strapped her up, and stopped as some of the workers began to turn to ash from the wild demonic aura.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----

Twitch's claws gripped the rail, neck craned, trying to find the scent again, but with so many people around, he was having trouble.

"HURRY IT UP YOU DAMN LIZARD BEFORE I DECIDE TO GUT YOU AND COOK YOU!!" Rosette shouted. Twitch flinched and Chrno gave an uneasy smile.

Twitch growled a bit. **_Watch your tongue, human.._** He growled.

There was a gleam in Rosette's eye.

Twitch squawked as Rosette grabbed the small lizard and began to throttle him.

"WHO ARE YOU TELLING TO WATCH THEIR TONGUE??? JUST WAIT UNTIL WE GET BACK TO THE ORDER!! I'M GONNA BAPTISE YOU WITH HOLY WATER!!!"

Chrno sweatdropped. "Now, now Rosette..." He moved to rescue the dragon from Rosette's death grip then stopped cold, sensing a strong demonic aura. Rosette notice Chrno's posture and looked at him.

"Chrno...?"

Twitch growled, removing himself from Rosette's grip and moved onto her shoulder, smoke coming from his nostrils.

Chrno turned to see if the demonic aura belonged to whom he thought it belonged. No, instead of seeing Aion, he saw a young boy with short dark-blue hair dressed in a gray t-shirt with black sleeves underneath, and pair of jeans. He grinned, showing fangs.

"..."

Chrno stood in front of Rosette.

_**This doesn't make sense..**_

Chrno looked to the side.

"What do you mean?" Rosette asked.

Twitch craned his neck out more.

_**His scent...It smells...exactly like Aiden's only with the scent of ashes clinging to it.**_

Chrno's eyes narrowed more.

--------

Her body twitched a bit, defeated by the seals placed on her. Her body leaned forward, but what kept her from falling completely were the straps around her. Her eyes were halfway closed, her irises a mix of red and violet, giving them an eerie look. There was a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth from screaming so much.

A small blue tear fell from her eyes and hit the ground.

The men grunted a bit as they pulled the straps tighter, making sure they were secured. Her body moved back a bit. That was the only movement she ever made.

A white-gloved hand reached forward, brushing back some of the bloody strands that had gotten loose from the bun her hair had been put in. The glove caressed her tan cheek and lifted her head up. Remington frowned a bit, hating to see Aiden like this. He didn't want to put her through this, but there was no other choice.

"Sir..."

Remington turned to see one of the men holding a large silver-grayish helmet and frowned a bit, having second thoughts about this whole ordeal.

"Father, do you want me to do it?" He asked. Remington's frown deepened and he shook he his head, holding out his hands. The man placed the helmet in his hands. The Priest turned to look at Aiden.

She seemed to be dead rather than in a trance.

Father Remington took a huge breath of air and walked forward with the helmet in his hands.

-----

The devil boy stood there.

"Who...are you..." Chrno asked.

Grey eyes narrowed. "You're the ones that took my sister..."

Rosette eyes widened a bit as Chrno stiffened.

"You're the ones that took my sister and wouldn't give her back." Gray eyes started to bleed a golden amber color. "Give my sister back to me."

"I'm sorry...but we don't have her. She was taken from us." Chrno said.

Twitch growled a bit as Rosette moved forward.

"Rosette..." Chrno began.

Rosette stood a bit in front of Chrno, eyes saddened. "I know how you feel. My brother was taken from me as well, and I want him back. I would have been glad to give you back your sister, but..." Rosette clutched a hand. "I'm afraid somebody took her from us and is planning to do something bad to her."

Gold eyes widen.

----

The helmet was placed over her head and sealed shut in the back with a low hissing sound.

Her demonic aura coiled up inside her body, sealed.

She was sealed.

-----

The black pupil shrunk.

"I...I can't feel her...I can't feel her anymore." He said.

Rosette blinked as Chrno frowned a bit, then his eyes widened.

"No..."

Rosette turned to look at her Devil. "What?"

Chrno looked at Rosette. "He did it...Remington...actually sealed her up."

Rosette's breath hitched, oncoming tears stinging her eyes, but not coming all the way through.

The devil child clutched his head.

"What did you do? What did you do to my twin!?"

Rosette and Chrno turned their attention to the boy. Chrno's eyes widened as he felt hid demonic aura begin to flare up, then raced towards Rosette as Twitch took to the sky.

"ROSETTE!!"

The Nun turned towards the running Devil and gave an "oof" as the blue-hair devil child's aura went out of control.

Wings appeared as his clothes changed into armor. There was a shrill cry and the two looked up to see a large firebird. Civilians were already fleeing and screaming in fear as the devil boy became encompassed in his own swirling demonic aura.

Rosette eyes widened.

_The source of the other aura..._

The devil child opened glowing gold eyes.

_It was him!_

Kylik roared as his energy shot up into the air and swiftly took off and headed towards Chrno and Rosette.

Blue azure eyes widened.

The Seal snapped open.


	15. Devil Play

_**Devil Child**_

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though.

A/N: Duly noted, NOT EDITED..; And I need to get the last two chapters up since they're edited.

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

**Devil Child**: Chapter 14 "Devil Play"

* * *

It was snowing ashes.

Rosette coughed and coughed again then quickly covered her mouth to keep herself quiet.

The place, no..., the whole neighborhood was turn into a war zone once again. The windows of buildings shattered and those that got caught within the wrath of the blue hair devil child; turned to ashes.

She never saw anything so horrible.

Rosette checked the chamber of her gun, making sure it was full. She had only half of rounds left, but either way it didn't really matter. She hit Kylik at blank point with a sacred bullet and it didn't even faze him.

He was just as dangerous as Aion, if not worse. Actually, now that Rosette thought about it; he was worse.

The blonde nun looked at the watch seeing it was Seal and frown a bit. Rosette had unsealed it just in time before Kylik could blow them away. Chrno in his full devil form quickly carry Rosette off away from Kylik and the city they were in so not much would be damaged, but that plan failed miserably as Kylik brought the older Devil back to the ground.

Chrno yelled at her to run and seal the pocket watch as well. Rosette of course began to argue, but Chrno growled at her in a way the dominate mate would growl at it's partner. It caused her heart to skip a beat and quickly Rosette did as she was told.

And now she was here.

Rosette clutched her gun to her, breathing heavily, her posture still and ready.

_Now or never Rosette!_

The Nun sprang up from behind her hiding place, gun out and looked around to see that it was clear. She frown keeping the weapon out as she cautiously moved out from where she was at.

Where was Kylik?

More importantly...where was Chrno?

Rosette tried to keep her breathing steady as she looked around, gun poised at the side of her head ready to shot at anything that seemed threatening. The city now laid in rubbles as if an atomic bomb had gone off.

The nun had to cover her nose with one hand in order not to breath the ash. God only knows what the ashses really were.

There was a crack of a twig.

Instinct kicked in and Rosette whirled around, gun poised ready to shot, but she froze. Blue eyes widen.

Kylik stood there holding a beaten and bloody Chrno by the arm. A grin spread on the devil child's face.

"Your turn..."

-----------------

Remington stood there in front of the contain Aiden.

By the monitors, the youngling had fell into a deep sleep, kind of like a hibernation.

He sighed deeply. The ticking of the clock on the wall caught his attention and looked at it. It was 11:57, three minutes to noon but it had been at least thirty minutes since she was sealed. He study the young Devil.

She was wrapped in a white holy sheet with straps around her, holding her to her improsionment. A large dark grey-like helmet was over her head, covering it entirely with her blood redhair tucked underneath it.

"Any signs of her awakening?" Fr. Remington asked.

One of the workers shook thier head. "No sir. No signs, it's like her brain just shut down and slept into a deep slumber. I doubt she'll ever wake up."

Remington sighed a bit and raise the coffee mug to his lips and sip some of the hot dark liquid. He continue to watch the motionless devil child.

11:58

Did her head...just moved?

Remington blinked then look to see if anyone else had notice, but no one was reacting to anything. He frown a bit and look back at Aiden. He could have sworn she moved.

* * *

"NGH!!"

Rosette hit a boulder hard, her mouth opening slightly blood flying out. She covered her mouth coughing and trying to get air back into her lungs at the same time.

Kylik's eyes glowed dully as Chrno laid a few feet away and Rosette sitting slumped in front of him. The young devil hatchling crushed the gun within his hands and drop the crumple metal. Rosette watched it hit the ground and looked up.

A hand move up to the Pocket watch.

"Don't!"

The hand froze. Rosette turn her blue eyes to where Chrno laid, seeing her devil struggling to get up despite the wounds he recieved.

"But-"

"Rosette, please! You know how I feel...about you unsealing the watch." He said softly.

"But if I don't unseal it, you're wounds wouldn't be able to heal!!" Cried out Rosette.

Chrno still shook his head. Rosette squeezed her eyes tight.

"Chrno…PLEASE!"

"Yes…Please Chrno." Came a mock voice. Rosette turned to Kylik, seeing the devil child grin, cracking his knuckles. "Don't worry…It'll be a quick death." His right arm with the silver gauntlet transform into a sword and ran straight at the wide-eye blonde.

Rosette gasped, reaching for her gun before discovering it wasn't there.

Chrno's red eyes widen and quickly struggle to get up quick enough to protect his friend.

"Laden! Erscheinen! Ritters Juwel! Mutigster!"

A large jewel knight appeared out of no where and a large lance struck the ground.

Kylik jumped back, surprised and look to see an attractive brunette, holding up a hand with a jewel glowing brightly. He frowned.

Satella stood in front of Rosette.

"Are you alright, Rosette?" The blonde Nun nodded and looked up at her.

"How did you know?"

"Azmaria called me." The german said, keeping her eyes on the devil child in front of her.

"I was worried." The said Apostle coming up from behind. Rosette turn her head slightly and frown a bit.

"You brought her with you!?"

Azmaria grimace and waved her hands. "No! I wanted to come to see if you were alright and see if I can help in anyway." The Sister and remember Chrno and looked around for her Devil, to see him resting against a boulder there, tired.

"Az, come with me." She said. The young girl quickly followed as they head to where Chrno rested. Kylik eyes narrowed and moved. Satella quickly order her Knight to attack. The large jewel monster picked up his lance and swung it at the blue hair devil child.

Kylik growled and jump to the side, barely getting grazed by the large spear. He snapped his fingers. "TO ME MY FIREBIRD!!!"

Satella blinked then looked up in fright to hear a shrill cry and screamed as a large flaming bird descending upon her Knight engulfing it in flames.

"SATELLA!!" Screamed Rosette.

Azmaria quickly got to her feet to get to the Summoner barely hearing Rosette screaming at her to get back before claws ripped at her clothes and the flesh of her stomach, blood flying everywhere. Ruby-red eyes widen as her hair lavender flew up.

The Apostle's body hit the ground with a hard thud.

"AZMARIA!!"

* * *

A suddenly cold dreaded feeling swept over him, causing Father Remington to shudder violently.

Something was wrong.

The clock suddenly struck 12.

**DONG! DONG! DONG!**

Remington felt something evil coming from the next room and turn to see Aiden's helmet head slowly rise up. His eyes widen.

**DONG! DONG! DONG!**

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam_

_Et lingua eius loquetur iudicium_

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem_

The Milita there, eyes widen as they watch in fright as the helmet head slowly turn towards to the side then back at them.

The window glass shatter.

**DONG! DONG! DONG!**

_Quoniam cum probatus fuerit  
Accipient coronam vitae  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison_

The straps came undone and fell to the ground, sizzling as if it's been burnt off. The sheet wrapped around her began to smoke and turn black. Energy crackled around the sealed devil child. Then piece by piece it began to peel off. Before it even hit the ground it had turn to ash and smoke.

A hand tugged free.

**DONG! DONG!**

_Oh quam sancta  
Quam serena  
Quam benigna  
Quam amoena_

The metal clasp that was around her waist, suddenly began to twist and bent, the sound of metal breaking echoing around. It gave in as Aiden began to struggle to get free. The devil stepped forward, fully nude with only the helmet still intact.

She stood there and raised her lower helmet head as if staring at the stun crowd.

_Oh castitatis lilium_

The clock struck it's final "DONG" and the second hand suddenly stopped.

Remington spotted this from the corner of his eyes and looked away from the still devil child and looked at the clock, watching the second hand slowly began to tick backwards, slow at first then fast.

The ones nearby the Grandfather clock shrieked as it shatter above them. The Father look back at the awake Aiden, stun on how she pulled herself out of a coma and overcame the seals placed upon her. She truly was a powerful Devil. One that should be feared by all, but for some odd reason, he wasn't and couldn't. He did in small ways, help raise this child.

Now the questions that plague him was "why she woken up"? and "what caused it"?

"Aiden?" Remington called out to her softly.

Black stitch-like tattoos began to crawl over her skin. Around her feet, to her legs, up and around her thighs, along her hips to her waist, around her stomach and around her back, up to her chest and spread along her upper arms down to her lower arms and around her hands as the rest went up her throat splitting into two and disappeared into her helmet as crawl up her chin.

There was a soft cracking sound. Remington watch along with the others as the crack crawled from the back to the front the helmet.

It shattered.

Black hair with blue edges fell loose around her shoulders down to her shoulder blades. Three small purple triangles on her forehead with the black stitch tattoo going through it and down her cheek as the other was crawl over the bridge of her nose and down her neck. Small pointy ears peeked out from behind her black hair as two ivory horns grew from behind and curved slightly around her head as they both had two small grooves in it.

Deep blood red eyes slowly opened up.

"Kylik…"

Fr. Remington took a step forward and watch in awe as clothes began to cover her nude form.

"Aiden?"

Aiden looked at her "mother's" guardian and blinked. "I smell blood." Remington blinked in confusion.

_Blood?_

A growl rumble in her throat. She bared her sharp canine fangs. "Kylik…it is Kylik's doing!"

"Kylik?"

Wings suddenly flared open, causing the usually graceful Father to stumble back. The devil child looked threatening and pissed. Her black hair was ruffled like a wolf's fur when it was either corner of threatened.

"Kylik!" she growled. "My older brother! My twin!"

Remington eyes widen. _TWIN!?!_

Before he could even ask, Aiden shot up, breaking through the ceiling, debris falling towards the ground as she disappeared into the sky. The blonde Father shielded his eyes from the sun and turned to his workers.

"Get me Sister Kate on the phone…NOW!"

* * *

Rosette pressed down on the wound on Azmaria's stomach, it wasn't deep (thank God) but the bleeding wasn't stopping as well. Chrno was trying to help out as well, but with his limited power, he wasn't much help and he was tired from his own blood lost, so he let Azmaria use his lap as a pillow, stroking her hair as she was breathing hard.

"it…It hurts…" Azmaria whined.

"I know, but you're going to be okay." Rosette soothed, keeping her bloody-covered hand among the wound. She then shrieked as Twitch's large dragon body hit the shield that Satella put up. She looked up to see the dark blue dragon's mouth open and let out a deafening roar, shattering glasses nearby.

Nyx gave a shrill cry as she flapped her flaming wings to get some leverage as Twitch push himself up, lifting his neck and letting loose a breath of flame.

Kylik laughed.

"Moron!" He grinned. "She's a FIREBIRD!! FLAMES OF A DRAGON ISN'T GOING TO HARM HER!!" He laughed and spun around in glee.

Satella kept concentrate on her jewels to keep the shield up as Rosette looked at Chrno for permission.

Chrno frown hard.

Azmaria eyes suddenly hazed over and arch her back, mouth open in a silent scream as huge droplet of blood hit the invisible shield and slid down.

Nyx's huge claws were dug in the back of Twitch's back causing more blood to drip down. Twitch gave out a roar of pain and twisted his neck to clamp it shut around the phoenix's neck. The firebird gave a shrill cry as the two crash to the ground, the world shaking underneath the behemoth's.

Kylik frown and walk towards the two tangle beasts of Legends.

Chrno felt a chill go down his back and look up to see something zoom by. Rosette looked up as well.

"Who…?"

Kylik felt the enormous demonic aura and turn his head slightly only to be tackled by someone, sending the two flying far back. Kylik gain his footing in mid-air and flip the body off him, wings spread again and the body that tackle him flew up. The blue hair devil child flipped around and landed on his hands and knees and looked up to see the figure land in front of him, blood-eyes glaring at him.

He smiled softly. "Aiden…"

Aiden bared her fangs. "Imph's blood is on you. **_What did you do to her?_**" Kylik frowned.

"Aiden, those people are not your family. I AM. We belong together, sister." The older twin stood up.

The younger twin, growled. "We do not." She let loose of her power, whipping it at him. Kylik, caught off guard was sent flying back. Aiden swirled around, raising a hand and sent Nyx flying off her dragon.

Twitch let out a pitiful whine as he watches through one orange-red eye Aiden approached him. The younger twin frown as she stroke his muzzle. She turn to see the shield and saw her family within.

"Juu! Kruu, Nymph, Imph!" Satella dropped her shield and drop to her knees, tired out. Aiden wrapped her strong arms around the Jewel Witch.

"Juu…"

Satella smiled and patted the girl's back. "Glad to see you, Iden." The devil child smiled and turns to see Rosette with a wounded Azmaria and Chrno and whined pathetically. Rosette looked up and almost cried out as she saw Aiden in her devil form, slink towards her. She open her arms and the devil swarm into them.

The blonde Sister nuzzled her head happily, clutching her close to her chest as if she was too never let go of her devil child. Aiden purred happily and got a whiff off blood and pull away to see her hands stain with blood. She moved her face closer, nose sniffing and flick her tongue out.

It was Apostle's blood.

She turns to see Azmaria, breathing hard with her own hand over the wound and her heart skipped a bit.

"Imph…" She moved closer and leaned over to lick the girl's face. Azmaria smiled and petted her head.

"It's okay…It's not that bad." She whispered. Aiden frown and move towards the wound, the blood overwhelming her. She had to fight her instinct to rip the flesh more. She let her tongue lap at the wound, cleaning it and sealing it. Rosette and Chrno watch in amazement. The older Devil flinched as he felt a warm hand on his forehead. He look to see Aiden looking at him and shiver as he felt her miasma flowing throughout him, healing his wounds.

Aiden suddenly squeaked as she was grabbed from the back and flung away from her family. She hit a tree with enough force to snap it in two.

Kylik growled, gold eyes glowing brightly, fangs bared.

"Traitor!" He hissed. "I came to find you so we can be together and THIS is how you treat me!?"

Aiden pushed herself up, eyes glaring at her twin. "I do not treat those who hurt my family kindly." She faced him. "We maybe blood-related, but you did not raise me."

Kylik eyes widen slightly then narrowed again. "Damn you…Damn you to HELL!!" He took off towards her. Aiden stood her ground, then whipped around the last minute, the older twin passing her up.

Kylik wings spread open to slow down from crashing and turn around, letting loose a blast of energy balls surrounded by dark energy. Aiden quickly let her wings shield her as they impacted against her. Her wings pulled back and look up only to choke for air as Kylik grabbed a hold of her throat, hoisting her up into the air.

Her claw hands grabbed his own, trying to pry his hands off, but it only caused him to squeeze tighter.

"NNGH!!"

Kylik eyes narrowed dangerously. "You… of ALL people should know that humans could NEVER have any feelings for Devils. They FEAR us! Look at how much they fear us that they created their own little army that deals with in exercising demons! They hate us, Aiden!"

Aiden only moved her hands down more his arms.

"T-that is NOT true!" She choked out, drool slipping down the corner of her mouth. "Nymph is…is human…and she's not like that!"

Kylik sneered. "Humans are deceivers, sister. Uncle Lucifer showed me that."

Aiden blinked. "Lu-Lucifer?"

Kylik nodded. "Yes, the Lord of Hell. It was him who showed me what humans were capable of. Sacrificing their own young to slavery just to save their own hide. Destroying other people for their own joy." Aiden choked. "The world that these humans and that traitor of a Devil showed you were only lies. A world full of lies."

Aiden squeezed her eyes tighter, gritting her fangs. Kylik eyes soften but his grip didn't. "You see sister? We belong together so we can rid Humanity of its sins, cleanse them... Kill them."

Blood eyes snapped open. "K…Kill them?!" Her wings moved and stabbed the older twin in the shoulders. Kylik shrieked and let go of Aiden holding each wound in his shoulder, glaring at the younger twin.

Aiden stood there, panting for air and rubbing her throat. "Get this through your head, Kylik. I.AM.NOT.LIKE.YOU." She snarled. "And older brothers are suppose to protect the younger ones, not CHOKE THEM!" She swung her leg around and side kicked the blue-hair devil in the head.

Kylik gritted his teeth in pain as he fell sideways. Aiden snarled as she watch her brother get back up, a sword grew from the gauntlet on his right arm.

"If you won't believe me then, sister, then I have no choice but to force you!"

Aiden snarled and growled as Kylik impacted against her, keeping his sword from stabbing her as she clawed at him. The two seperated but clashed in mid-air, growling, snarling, clawing at each other.

It rain blood in small amounts.

Aiden had quickly twirl to evade Kylik's sword in mid-air as she moved her fist up to smash it under her older twin's chin, knocking his head up. Kylik growled and raked his claws down on her face, slashing it and leaving behind rake marks.

Blood oozed from it and dribble down as the wounds quickly healed while the black hair twin open her mouth and clamped down her canine fangs into Kylik's upper arm, metallic-tasting blood quickly rushed into her mouth.

Kylik howled in pain and grip his sister's head snapping her head back hard, only to have some of his flesh rip away in her mouth. He growled and wince in pain, holding his bitten arm as Aiden spit out the flesh that was in her mouth. She glared at her brother as his blood dribble down her chin. The blue hair twin bared his fangs as the flesh wound quickly regrew and attack the younger twin, bringing down his sword upon her.

Rosette, Chrno and Satella watch the two devil children battle in mid-air, tearing at each other's face and flesh. Azmaria laid within Rosette's arm, almost near unconsciousness, but she could feel the demonic aura.

"...aiden."

Satella looked down at the girl then back up, biting her bottom lip.

Aiden's sword rose up to block Kylik's sword, sparks flying as metal grazed each other. The two separated quickly, landing on the ground. Aiden standing in front of her family as Twitch was back on his feet, hovering above them and Kylik landed a few feet away with Nyx behind him, her large flaming wings spread.

Kylik's sword disappeared and instead, he concentrated on forming an attack. Aiden recalled her sword as well, and copied her older twin.

"I'm sorry this is how it's going to turn out, Aiden." Kylik said. "But in order for you to see the truth, I need to kill your so called family."

Sharp canine fangs bared as Aiden growled. "Over my dead body!"

Kylik grinned.

"Then so be it."

He took off, energy ball in hand, Aiden took off as well as Twitch flew off as Nyx headed for him.

Chrno quickly move to shield Rosette as Satella held Azmaria closer. The two devil children collided, their attacks infusing creating a hot white light engulfing them, their familiars and Chrno, Rosette, Satella and Azmaria within it's path.

Then everything went white.

* * *

Sirens could be heard throughout the dead quiet town as smoke and fog covered the air.

The smell of ashes and blood was thick in the air.

Remington looked upon the sight where a large crater was center in the park and frown slightly. The town looked like it was bombed. He heard footsteps coming closer and look to see Sister Claire.

"Any luck?"

The burnette shook her head. "Sorry Father, but we can't find anything that might have given us a clue that they were here." She reported.

Remington frown and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

_Where could they have disappeared too?_

* * *

_Miles away from New York_

_6:oo PM_

The sun was warm on her face and the darkness behind her eyelids were lighten by the the light outside. She groan still have the aftertaste of blood in her mouth. She frown a bit, squeezing her eyes tighter and slowly open them up. Once the light hit the pupils there was a stinging pain and she quickly reclose them.

This time using her hand to shield her eyes, she slowly reopen them once more, blinking a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness then sat up with a soft grunt and looked around.

Dirt road.

Trees along the side of a dirt road.

Grass.

Meadow.

Since when did New York had a country side? Or was that just part of New York she never visited.

She looked around. And since did New York look so...far?

She move to stand up looking around her body aching from the fight with Kylik and look up at the sky and blinked some more.

Since when did evening fall? Wasn't it around noon? Dark violet eyes looked around. Something was wrong, the air here smelled uncity like and more country like.

She backed up and look up and down the dirt path trying to figure out which way to go until it hit her. She was alone, all by herself.

Adrenaline rush quickly through her viens, hearing blood pumping loudly in her pointy ears. Where was Kruu, Nymph, Imph and Juu? Where was Twitch? Where was Kylik and the flaming bird?

Where was everyone!?

More importantly, where was she!???

The sound of an engine caught her attention and turn to see a pick-up truck head her way. She back off the road to let it passed, but it stopped half way in front of her. The driver turn to look at her with his dark brown eyes as his skin as dark brown itself along with his hair. He spoke but in a completely different language.

A language she only heard Juu talked in sometimes when she was frustrated. Violet eyes widen.

_No..._

The man gave her a strange look and figure she didn't understand him and switch to English; it was heavy and thick with a german accent.

"Do you need a ride, vittle girl?" He asked.

Her eyes widen more.

Aiden, the Devil Child could sworn her heart was going to burst out of her ribcage and plop on the ground while still pumping blood. She clutched her chest to make sure that didn't happen and look back at the man.

"Where…Where am I?" She asked, knowing it was going to be a dumb question for him.

The man gave her a funny look, but on of the ladies in the back of the pick up truck leaned over, talking to him in German. His dark brown eyes soften sadded.

"Vey are in Germany... In Munich if you want to be more precise."

The black pupil shrunk.

_GERMANY!?_


	16. Devil's Sun

_**Devil Child**_

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S is not too sure who owns Aiden, but for now he'll say he does unless Hybrid Daemon claims her. He does own Kylik though.

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood

A/N: And now...your question shall now be answer and one more thing...a little surprise in here for you...And the song, I'm sure most of you know it, but for those who don't. It's _Lilium_ from Elfen Lied...You want the lyrics in english just ask me. And sorry for the long as update...but as you can see..it's an long ass chapter..XD anywho, prepare for the unedited and crappy chapter...;;;

**Devil Child**: Chapter 15 "The Devil's Sun"

* * *

_Munich, Germany: 1924_

_Me-e-e jee naowai yehey kats..._

Dark violet eyes slit open, the pupil growing large...

_..keivaa..._

_Me-e-e jee naowai yehey kats..._

Another voice joined in…

_keivaa..._

--tempo rise-

There was dancing as the music picked up.

_Me-e jee naowai yehey kats keikalan,  
Lalala-lai, lalala-lai,  
(La...La...)_

A village was in flame, lighting up the morning sky as if to greet the waking sun. A silhouette figure stood there, hair blowing in the warm wind.

It snowed ashes.

_  
Lalala-lai, lalala-lai,  
(La...La...)  
La...  
(La...)_

Red hair blew in the gentle wind as she move to shield her eyes from the morning sunlight.

It had been a day in this strange place and she still couldn't pick up the scent of her family. She turned to watch the gypsies that had welcome her into their small group for the time being. Her eyes stray to the fire they started and watched it, memorized by it.

Hypnotize.

Flames dance in her violet iris.

When she was stuck in the Seal Containment, her body had shut down on her, but her mind was still awake, still intone on what was going on outside her sealed world and when she felt Azmaria had gotten hurt, she snapped awake, tapping into the power of Pandaemonium and that was enough to break her out of her hibernation and go after her twin brother.

Her twin…

Aiden looked away from the fire, seeing spots dance before her eyes from staring to long into the bright flames and rub her eyes to make them go away.

She didn't know she had a twin, but when she was Sealed, she felt it, that other presence and it got stronger as the rage she felt grew and she knew, she knew somehow she had a sibling. A twin and the name came into her fogged mind.

Kylik.

The devil child wore a frown as she set off to find her family once more after bidding the gypsies goodbye. Her twin had tried to kill her family and she wouldn't forgive him for that no matter what. Chrno, Rosette, Azmaria, Satella…they were _her_ family. They were the ones that took care of her and in return she would protect them. She be damned if she let her own brother kill them.

Then Aiden vow, she would go to far measures to protect her family, even it's her own brother, she would kill those who dare try and kill her own. Canines bare, Aiden walk down the dirt path, hoping to have some luck this time.

* * *

_Back at the Magdalene Headqaurters_

Gold eyes glowed pure white as black hair fanned out, concentrating, looking then they returned normal, a frown on her lips.

Loki looked at Father Remington and Sister Kate, shaking her head. "I can't sense them, all I get is fucking static and I don't know where it's coming from." Father Remington frown as Sister Kate looked worried.

Sven sighed, rubbing his temples as Twitch was settle on his shoulder. He was the only one they found among the rubble and debris, though the dragon couldn't help much since he was too busy fighting the large Phoenix. "So, what else can we do to find out where they disappeared too?" He asked, looking at his she-devil. Loki shrugged.

"We can hunt down that old Chef Devil." Sven ponder and nodded. It seemed like a good place to start.

Sister Kate rose an eyebrow. "Chef…Devil?" She asked. Loki and Sven flinched, they had forgotten that the head Sister didn't know that Chef Michael was actually a devil in disguise.

"Jeepers! Look at the time! Gotta go! Wish you two luck!" Loki said, grabbing Sven and hurriedly ran out the door. Twitch squawking as he clung on for dear life.

A vein popped on the Sister's forehead.

"**GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!!!"**

Father Remington had a nervous smile on his face.

* * *

_Munich, Germany  
_

"Vhat!?"

Azmaria flinched a bit as Satella began shouting at the man she had stopped to ask the whereabouts of a little redhead girl.

"Vhat do you mean I don't know vhat I am talking about!????" The Jewel Witch growled, venomously.

Rosette moved in front of the Summoner and the terrified man. "Look I'll describe her to you. She's an adorable little girl, with adorable red hair, wearing an adorable blue jacket and has adorable purple eyes! She's just as adorable as that adorable little girl over there!" The blonde Nun pointed to where Azmaria stood next to Chrno. "Does that help you!?"

The man sweatdrop as he gave an uneasy smile, shaking his head. "Uh…_nein?_"

"Wha?"

"He said 'no'." Satella translated.

Rosette growled. "Then I'll describe her once again!!"

Chrno and Azmaria sweatdrop. This was going to get them no where. The young apostle sighed, shaking her head and look around to see the place they were in was kind of deathly silent, along with the strange looks and mean stares they were getting from the people here. She quickly looked away, a chill going up her back.

She hoped Aiden was okay.

---------------

She was not okay.

Actually, she was far from being okay.

She was lost, hungry and most of all tired, feeling like she was drain from all her power when fighting Kylik.

Her eyes soften a bit.

_Kylik…I wonder if he's here as well?_ She thought and looked up. The smell of fire and ashes were in the air. Aiden turn her head in the direction it was coming from and was deciding whether or not to seek it out, but if she did, she was straying away from her goal, but on the other hand there could be people in trouble.

Aiden growled softly and clutched her head, shaking it and decided to check it out quickly, if it wasn't that bad then she would leave. Turning around quickly, she headed for the smell of flames.

It took her time to get there, but she got there and what she was met was a most terrified sight.

A village it seemed, was burning, all of it and there were ashes on the ground. It smelled of humans.

And…

It smelled of her brother.

Violet eyes widen. Kylik was here, he was here and killing. Aiden fell to her knees, staring at the burning scene before her and look down to see a small rag doll and lean over to pick it up, looking at the soot-covered doll.

The scent of a child came off it, along with fear that still clung to it lightly.

Warm tears slid down her cheeks and hug the small doll to her.

In a way, she felt it was her fault that this happened.

--------------------

"RRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!"

Rosette rubbed her head furiously, messing up her blonde hair. "I hate this place! These people can't even seem find one simple child!"

Satella just stood there, looking around arms cross. It's been some time since she's been in Germany and she wasn't planning on coming back until she found the devil that took her sister, but during the years that she left, Germany seem to change allot.

The look in people's eyes seemed colder and harsher and skittish. It was probably the work of that man she heard of: Adolf Hitler.

The Jewel Witch sighed, holding her head. Looking for a simple devil child was proving to cause headaches. She looked to where Azmaria wonder off, worried about the Apostle since her strange looks might cause someone to do something horrible.

Chrno was with her with no intention of letting the girl out of his sight. She was glad and turn her attention back to the steaming blonde. "Rosette, calm down and be quiet. I can't think vhen you are yelling like that."

Rosette whipped her head to the side. "WHAT!?"

Chrno, getting just a whee bit irrated; went to break the two up before a fight can arise. He was just as worried and the worriedness was turning into irritation. He really didn't have time for any of this, he wanted to find his child and just find a way to get back home.

A wind began to blow and Azmaria move some of her hair behind her ears and look towards a direction as if something invisible was pulling her in that direction. She frown slightly, debating and without realizing it, she began to walk towards the pull, hoping that when she got to the other end, it'll be whoever she thought it was.

Chrno turned around after calming Rosette down. "Azamria?"

Both the blonde and the reddish-hair brunette turn to see their young friend was gone.

"AZMARIA!?"

"DAMMIT!"

----------------

Glares.

They were all glaring at her.

She didn't like it, not one bit.

It sent shivers down her back, making her very alert. She hugged herself closer and looked around. She was in a small city she could tell that much, but where exactly. Aiden wince slightly at her bruised hands and look to see some of the dirt still clung to them. She had dug a large burial ground for the people of the burned village after she managed to put out the fire.

Not only her hands were sore but her back as well from all the beating of her wings. She ached and just wanted to rest and eat. Rosette's milk was sounding mighty tasty right now, better yet, fish was.

Her stomach growled and she held it with a large sweatdrop forming on the back of her head as she hung it in shame.

A hand picked up a rock and sent it flying.

"!?"

Aiden fell to the ground as something hard struck the side of her head. She fell on her hands and knees hard, feeling something warm trickle from her head and looked up.

"Get out of our town, you gypsy scum!" A boy shouted; another rock in hand. Aiden's eyes widen and scramble to her feet as another rock whiz by her head. She ducked it to avoid and took off running, hearing footsteps behind her. Her heart hammer, feeling…vulnerable.

She was never attack by humans, but then, Rosette, Chrno and everyone else were there to always to protect her, to shield her.

"NGH!"

Aiden went down again hard as another rock hit her, more blood trickling down, darkening her already red hair. The devil child whip her head to the side to see the boy standing right above her, breathing hard and looking angry.

"Gypsy scum…" He growled out, reaching out to grab her hair. To quick for human movements, Aiden dodged out of his reach and tore off down the street. She wanted to go home!

"Get her!"

Aiden skidded to a halt and look over to see the friends of the boy join him in the chase. She whimper and turn the corner only to bump into somebody else, knocking her to the floor. She panted a bit and looked up to see a young woman with long dark brown hair, having the same dark skin and eyes.

"Oh…" Dark brown eyes cast down at her. "I'm sor-"

"There she is! And look! She's got another scum with her!" The boy shouted. Aiden eyes widen and turn to look at the gang of kids and quickly jumped up, standing in front of the woman, ready to fight and defend despite the blood dripping down the side of her face and the back of her neck.

A door open and the kids froze in their tracks to see a young man exiting, his blonde hair in a pony tail. Gold amber eyes regarded them before looking bored.

"Don't you shrimps have something better to do then pick on little kids?" He asked.

The first boy glared. "No! These gypsies need to know their place!" Aiden bared canine fangs, scaring the kids a bit. It wasn't human for fangs to be that sharp.

"**_I'm not a gypsy! _**" she growled.

The older male smirked. "See, there you have it. She's not a gypsy, so scat."

The boy glared hard. "No."

A dangerous glint reflected in the older male's amber eyes. "**Don't test me, punk.**" His voice dripping with venemon. That sent shivers down the boys back and sent them running.

"Really brother. You didn't have to scare them." Another voice piped up. Aiden look to see another boy younger then the first with light brownish hair and Aiden couldn't decide what color was his eyes, brown or a brown-amber...maybe silver? but they were a pretty color.

"I know, but they were asking for it Al." the older said looking at the woman. "You okay Noa?"

Noa, nodded and smile. "Yes, I am Edward." She then looked at Aiden. "You, you're not from around here."

Aiden looked at her with her dark violet eyes. "How can you tell?"

"Your accent." The Edward pointed out. "Durr, it's not heavy and thick with like a German." Aiden frown at the blonde male, reminding her of Nymph.

"No, I'm from across the seas. From America." She said then flinch as the other boy moved closer to her, smiling.

"Aw, are you lost?" He asked. Aiden felt her face go red.

"U-Uh…yes?" She squeaked then squeaked louder as the brunette patted her head and picked her up.

"Aw! You remind me of a kitten!" He gleed. The older groan.

"Al, she's not a kitten, she's a child!" Noa chuckled.

"I know that brother, but the way she looks reminds me of a kitten!" the boy Al, said, fingering strands of her red hair. "And her hair is so…pretty and red." Aiden went even more red with embarrassment then gasp a bit as Al's fingers accidentally ran over her small pointy ears which was hidden behind her hair. She saw the curious expression cross over Al's face and struggle to get out of his grip, which wasn't hard since she had devil's strength.

Landing on the floor Aiden turn and ran for it.

Al eyes widen. "Wait!" He quickly ran after the devil child. His older brother's eyes widen.

"Al! Get back here!" He took off running after his younger sibling. Noa sighed and decided she was going to head back home and wait for them.

Aiden quickly dashed through the street but she could still hear Al's footsteps behind her and was wondering was she not running fast enough. She skidded around the corner, almost slipping but kept her balance and ran into another person, this time knocking them both down.

Aiden groan, holding her head feeling the cold stickyness from the blood. The body underneath her shifted and the devil child look up to apologize only to see ruby eyes starring back at her. Her heart skipped.

"I…Imph?"

Azmaria could have cried on the spot, but instead hug the devil child close to her. "Aiden! Aidenaidenaiden!!!" She stood up, swaying side to side relief to see the hatchling was well.

The small reunion was interrupted as the two looked up seeing Al stop in front of them. Azmaria quickly clutch Aiden to her protectively.

"Dammit Al! Why did you go and run off like that!" A growling voice demanded as a blonde boy stopped next to the younger. When Al didn't respond it cause the other boy to look at what he was staring. His gold amber eyes widen a bit to see the young Apostle with her ruby eyes and lavender white hair.

Azmaria gasp a bit to see Ed's gold eyes and backed up a bit, wishing she kept one of Rosette's guns with her just to scare off stray demons. She clutched Aiden closer to her understanding why this was the reason the pup was running because the boy was a devil.

Ed continue to stare at the girl, wondering how it was possible for a person in _this_ world to have red eyes. And what also completely threw him off was the color of her hair, but then again he heard that some people called albino's did have whitish hair. Maybe that what she was, an albino.

He slowly moved forward and Azmaria clutch Aiden closer, her hands digging into the child's back. "S-Stay back devil!" Ed stop.

_Devil?_

"Uhm, please miss. We were just running after the girl to make sure she didn't get lost since she just took off like that." Al spoke up. Azmaria looked over at the younger brother and back at Aiden. The devil child nodded. The Apostle looked back at the boys and open her mouth, but her words were stolen when the sound of a gun clicking caught their attention.

All four turned to see Rosette standing there with Satella and Chrno behind her gun cocked at Edward. Ed's eyes widen as Al felt fear gripped at him and move to stand in front of his older brother.

"A-Alphonse!" Ed cried out in alarm. Al didn't acknowledge him as he stared at the blonde nun.

"Please...don't shoot my brother..." He pleaded. Rosette eyes narrow.

"I should...he probably has you under a spell...Devils do intend to do that." She growled. Ed growled back.

"I'm not a fucking devil!! Those things are just fairy tales! They don't exist!" Rosette snorted. Chrno put a hand on his Contractor shoulder.

"He's not a devil, Rosette. He's human.." He said. Rosette took her eyes off the blonde boy and looked at Chrno.

"You...sure?"

"He's right, Nymph." Aiden spoke up. "He's a human..." She looked over at the baffle duo. "Though he's got a funny smell." She wrinkle her nose. Ed twitched.

"I DON'T STINK!!!" He shouted. Poor Ed, he just couldn't get a break, if it wasn't his height they were poking at, it was his smell. Al sweatdropped and tried to calm his brother down. Rosette lowered her gun, frowning a the blonde boy as Satella was still tense, still unsure. Chrno walked forward and gave a slight bow to the two.

"Eh...sorry...We were really worried about her." He looked at the devil pup in Azmaria's arm. Aiden smiled and purred towards the older devil then went to go hug him after Azmaria set her down. Ed and Al blinked at the strange boy before them. Purple hair, red eyes. Who the hell had purple hair and red eyes???

Chrno picked up Aiden and nuzzle her. "You're okay, are you?" Aiden nodded.

"I am." She smiled and cuddle closer to the older. Ed kept staring at the purple hair devil, Rosette notice and frown.

"You know, it's impolite to stare at people." Ed scowl at the girl.

"Like pointing a gun at a person isn't." He growled.

Rosette snorted. "Only because I thought you were a devil." She eyed him. "You sure you're not? Your attitude says other wise." Ed growled.

"You seem like a devil yourself." Rosette frown.

"It's true." Satella sighed. "I sometimes think she veally is a devil. Or...at least an incarnate of one." Rosette growled and turn on the german Witch.

"I wouldn't talk you vixen!" She shouted.

Azmaria, Aiden and Chrno sweatdropped. "Here we go again." Chrno groan as the Jewel Witch and the blonde Nun went at it. Aiden couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Al grinned and looked at his brother. "They kind of fight like you and Winry, brother." Ed just grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Only one of them is not hauling round a wrench." Al snickered and cleared his throat when Ed had shot him a nasty glare then flinch as he suddenly found Satella's face way too close for comfort. The slick german Witch smiled at Ed.

"And who are you, if I may ask." She purred. Ed felt his face strangly began to feel quite hot. Rosette growled, fist clenched.

"HEY!! I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU!!" She shouted. Satella gave the fumming nun a rather bored look as she played with a flushing Ed's hair.

"I lost interest anyvays..." She smiled innocently at Ed. "I would vike to know more about you though." Ed could only squeak. Al blinked, strangly amused by the whole thing and looked at Azmaria.

"She's good. I've never seen my brother this tongue-tied before." Azmaria sweatdropped as Chrno held Aiden still with one hand and the other holding back a fuming nun.

"Yes, as she told me before; it's one of her many skills."

Satella still held a red-hot embarressed Edward, twirling her fingers around his ponytail.

Aiden giggled then looked up at the sky, the smell of ashes in the air.

* * *

_New York, Magdalene Branch_

"I FOUND THEM!!"

Sister Kate looked up from her work to see her door bursting open as the she-devil Loki happily stomped in with Sven trailing behind her, looking quite apologetic as Twitch rode his shoulder.

Immediately a vien popped on the Sister's head. "You do know it is rude to enter without knocking or asking for permission."

Loki blinked and look from the door to the Sister and shrugged. "Whatever." Another vien pop. "I found out where Rosette and the other's are!"

Sister Kate blinked, surprised. "You did?" She stood up. "Where are they??"

"German." Replied the happy she-devil.

"WHAT!?"

Fr. Remington decided it was his cue to poke his head in. "Rosette's on the phone, waiting to speak to you, Sister." He informed.

"Awwww...REMINGTON!!" Loki shouted, devasted. The blonde Priest only smiled at the now not so happy she-devil. Loki sulked in the corner of the room as Sven sweatdropped while Sister Kate picked up the phone.

"Sister Ro-"

"-GET US HOME IMMEDIATELY!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS PLACE ANYMORE!!!-"

Sister Kate had gone deaf for the day.

* * *

_Munich, Germany; The Elrics Household_

As Rosette and Sister Kate talked on how they ended up in Germany the first place, Al was petting Aiden like she was some kind of kitten as him and the young Apostle talked while Chrno helped at Noa with the food since he felt they were intruding (even though the gyspy said they weren't.) And Satella was talking with Ed, catching up on what's been happening in Germany.

"So...This...Adolf Hitler...is the reasoning behind Germany's coldness." Satella sighed heavily. "Things have veally change over the years, ja?" She looked out the window, chin resting on the back of her hand.

Ed only shrugged.

"A war..."

Everyone turn to look at the young Apostle. Azmaria frowned and look at Satella. "There was a prophecy saying two great war will. I wonder if the first one is already brewing."

"I heard that a war is coming..." Al said, looking at the Azmaria.

"..." Aiden's eyes hazed over a bit then snapped out of her trance as she heard the phone being hung up and looked to see Rosette sighing as she rub the back of her head.

"Well, we're stuck here till tomorrow." She grumbled, not so thrilled about the idea. "She's going to reserve a couple of tickets for us for the Morning boat tomorrow." She plopped down next to where Azmaria sat, stretching out. "Man I'm beat!"

Satella grinned slyly. "I don't know vhy! You hardly did anything!" Rosette glared at her.

"Bah! Fighting with you is tiring." She grumble. Azmaria and Al chuckle.

Ed looked at Rosette. "So...you're in the Military?" He asked. Rosette nodded as she move to take off her holster and brace.

"Yes, the Magdalene Order. It's not your typical Military though. We specialize in excorising demons and evil spirits." She set her stuff on the table.

Ed snorted and open his mouth to say there's no such things as demons, but Al spoke up before he did.

"Are there really such things as demons??" He asked.

"Uh-huh."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Come on, Al. There is no such things as demons, spirits, angels and such. It's all made up bull crap. They don't exist."

Al gave his brother a stern look. "That's what they said about the Homunculus, brother." Ed fidget. Rosette blinked.

"A...Homunculus?" She asked.

"It's an artifical human..." Everyones head snapped towards the young devil child, including Ed and Al's. The red hair pup, yawn a bit.

"I can't remember how they're come to exist, but they're articial humans...creations...Supposely faster and stronger." Ed eyes narrowed a bit.

"How do you know this?" Rosette asked.

Aiden tapped her head. "All devil's come with that kind of knowledge, Nymph. Even ask Kruu." She smiled. Ed and Al blanched.

"You're...a devil??" Al asked weakly. Aiden smiled, nodding then stopped and her small pointy ears droop slightly, picking up the boys fear.

"I'm still a baby. You're...not afraid of me..." She asked quietly. Al ponder a bit and shook his head, smiling.

"No." He grinned and hugged Aiden to him. "How could I! You're like a kitten!!" He nuzzle the devil's pup cheeks. Aiden smiled.

Ed rolled his eyes before looking at Azmaria. "Are you..." The lavender-white hair blink as she pointed herself and smiled, shaking her head.

"No, I'm an Apostle."

"A whatta?"

She giggled. "An Angel in another term." Ed blinked and scratch the back of his head, all this new information becoming a little too much and looked at Satella.

"And what are you?"

Satella smiled and held up her hand with the jewel glove. "I'm a Jewel Summoner. Or Jewel Witch, whichever you prefer." She smiled slyly at Ed. The blonde looked away quickly, his face becoming hot once more.

Al looked towards where Noa and Chrno cooked and talked away. "And the other?"

Rosette open up one eye, almost falling asleep. "He's a devil as well. He's much older then he appears." With that, she closed her eye falling in a light slumber. Azmaria smiled.

"She must be tired out." Aiden looked over Rosette, blinking as one hand move to scratch the back of her head then stopped as she felt something sticky and pulled it away to see some dried crusted blood underneath her nails and blinked, wondering why there was blood on the back of her head.

"Oh!" The memory of that german boy throwing rocks at her came back to mind and looked at Azmaria. "I forgot to tell you...There's blood in my hair." She said in a chipper vioce.

Rosette eyes snapped open and sat up looking at Aiden, furious as Azmaria eyes were wide. "WHY IS THERE BLOOD IN YOUR HAIR!!??" The nun shouted.

Aiden scratch the back of her head sheepishly. "Because some boy was throwing rocks at me and hit me twice. Can't believe I forgot about tha...Nymph...what are you doing with that gun?"

"I'm going on a killing spree." There was a strange gleam in Rosette eyes as she loaded her gun. Al, Azmaria and Aiden eyes widen.

"WHAT!?"

Rosette close the chamber and cocked it. "I'll be right back. I need to find me that boy." She moved to get up. Satella and Ed sweatdropped as Aiden, Azmaria and Al move to tackle her.

"GET OFF ME!!"

"BROTHER! HELP!!"

Ed held up his hand. "I'm not getting into it." He wince as things began smashing as the four started to bump into things. "Hey!"

Chrno and Noa came in to see what was all the commotion. Chrno paled as he saw Aiden, Azmaria and Al trying to hold down Rosette as they proceed to break things.

"What in..." He looked at Satella. "What is going on!?"

Satella shrugged. "Something about Rosette going on a killing rampage." Chrno sweatdropped.

"Do I even WANT to know?" Satella only smiled as Noa giggled a bit.

"She reminds me of you, Edward." She smiled. Ed blinked then growl.

"I'M NOT LIKE HER!!"

"In temper, I meant."

"Grrr...NOT EVEN THAT!!"

Noa giggled again as Ed sulked and fume in his chair like a little child.

Evening had rolled around and things were settle in the household of the Elrics. Azmaria was curled next to a pass out Alphonse as Noa was over at Gracia's helping out the woman while Rosette was passed out on the couch, drool in the corner of her mouth as Chrno sat besides her, fast asleep as well.

Ed sighed in relief. He never remember having this much excitement in the apartment ever since Al had snuck onto the ship to come back with him to this world, leaving Amestris behind.

He sighed sadly. Even now, he still missed home and wonder how Winry was holding up these days.

There was a soft sigh.

Ed was jolted out of his thoughts and look for the source and spotted it near the window. The small devil child stared out into the darken moonless sky. It was a good night for demons and devil's to hunt. Ed scooted back his chair as softly as he could and walked over towards the girl.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked. Violet eyes turn to look at him. They should have reminded Ed of the Homunculus, but they didn't; hers were somehow...different.

"I can not sleep." Aiden murmured, still staring out the window. "I keep thinking where Kylik is hiding."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Kylik?"

"My twin. He's my brother."

"Ah." Ed move to sit next to her since it was much better standing. "Why isn't everyone else worked up about looking for Kylik?"

Aiden sighed again. Ed thought she wasn't going to answer his question and didn't know whether to be annoyed or not.

But she spoke up quietly. "Because...Kylik is not like me...He wasn't raise by Nymph and everyone else. He was raised by another devil...An Ancient one and therefore poses as a threat to my family." Ed tilted his head in a curious experission. Aiden notice this and sunk her head lower against her arms.

"We see things differently. He wants humanity's death while I just want to be simply left alone." Ed frown a bit.

"Humanity's death?"

Aiden nodded. "He thinks it will purify the human race of their sins, by killing them off." Her eyes hazed over. "I prodded inside his mind when we fought. He wants to bring Paradise to Earth. A paradise where Devils could live since we are all consider Cast outs from Heaven, even though...not all Devils are not like what people procieve them to be." She looked at Chrno then to Rosette. "Some devils don't even deserve the Fate that awaits them or those that help them." Her eyes sadden and felt herself on the verge of tears, but held them back. She didn't want to look like a big crybaby in front of Ed.

Aiden let out another sigh, a frustrated one this time. Ed smiled a bit and move his left hand to pat her on the head. The devil pup lifted her head up a bit to look at him and smile back.

"You're scent..." She began. Ed crinkle his nose.

"Yeah? What about it?" He asked in annoyed voice. Aiden giggled.

"Your scent...it's different...your's and Alphonse's." Ed blinked. "You weren't born in this world, were you?" Ed eyes widen as he heart picked up beat.

"How..."

Aiden looked back out the window as if hopeing to spot her twin. "Devils or demons could tell those who crossover and those who were born here." She looked at him. "You scent carries the smell of a place I haven't smelled in a long time." She whispered then frown mentally. How would she know? The only place she ever knew was the Magdalene Order and New York. How did she recognize a scent she never smelled before.

_She stood there in front of the small house on the hill next to small tree. She heard the crying of the second born child of Hohenhiem and Trisha. A smiled played on her lips._

_White hair whipped around her in the upcoming wind as gold eyes regarded the light that was coming from the house. Wings snapped open and then she was gone._

Aiden held her head. _What...was that? A...memory??_ She was baffled. A memory of what exactly and who??? She never seen that house before nor that country. What was going on!??

Ed watch as the devil child was clutching her head, eyes wide in fear as she began to breath fast. He slowly reach over with his right hand and set it against her back. Aiden's head snapped up feeling something too heavy to be flesh and reach over to grab Ed's hand and held it. No, it was defiantly not flesh, it was hard...like metal. She looked at the blonde.

Ed only patted her head with his flesh hand. "Get some sleep. You have to get up early tomorrow morning to catch that boat." He move to stand up. Aiden frown and look back out the window before sighing in defeat and move to squish in between Azmaria and Alphonse. The Apostle shifted a bit and wrapped her arms around Aiden in her sleep.

Aiden yawn and settle in her spot before closing her eyes.

Ed sat back in his chair looking at his right hand. He remember...that day Alphonse was born. He wasn't allow in the room where his mother was giving birth and was trying to occupy himself in the front room and had just looked out the window in time to see a a beautiful lady with pale skin, white hair and gold eyes staring back at him. He stared in curiosty and move to wave a hand before wings had appeared and she flew up. Of course, this startled him and sent him screaming afterwards.

The blonde shook his head and look back at the packed room and chuckle lightly underneath his breath and prayed that his brother wouldn't be smooshed by Aiden or Azmaria.

------

Though it was only almost around noon there it was probably only seven or six in the morning in New York, so instead of taking the morning boat like they were suppose to, the took the Noon trip.

Rosette was already waiting at the docking as Chrno, Azmaria and Aiden said they're goodbyes to Ed, Al and Noa.

"And thank you again for finding Aiden for us even though she ran away from you." Chrno chuckle as he ruffle the red hair. Aiden squeaked in startlement.

"You're welcome." Al said and hugged Azmaria as the girl move to hug him. She even hugged Ed, and of course Ed looked up at the sky in kind of embarressemt as he patted her head.

"Oh Edward dear!" A husky voice whispered in his ear. The boy's hair stood up on it's end as he shivered. Next thing he knew, he face was being smoosh in between Satella's bosom as she hugged the boy good bye. "I'll miss you!" She purred.

Al sweatdropped and shook his head. "Brother...you perv." He muttered as Ed was flailing his arms, trying to get away.

Chrno and Azmaria sweatdropped as Rosette growled. "SATELLA!!! YOU LECHER!!" Satella smiled at Rosette and winked at Chrno. "Don't worry Chrno. You're next." Chrno's face went red as Rosette had shouted "what" from her end.

Aiden giggled as she hugged Noa after hugging Al then hugged Ed as he was finally release (thanks to a fuming Rosette, shooting off a warning) and grin at him. "You're face is red."

Ed only grumble.

"Oi! Lets go people!!" Rosette shouted making sure Satella went on first. Chrno waved good bye along with Azmaria moved up the bridge. "AIDEN!"

"Coming! I'm coming!!" The devil pup shouted as she ran after them. The bridge was moved away as the boat began to head off.

Rosette, Satella, Chrno, Azmaria and Aiden waved their last good-bye as they stood at the ledge of the boat.

"BYE!!!!"

Al waved, jumping around as Ed waved with his left, the right stuff in his pocket as Noa waved as well.

The trio stopped once they were almost out of distance. "They were intresting people, huh brother?" Al looked at Ed. Ed nodded.

"Yeah...they were." He looked at the younger and smile and ruffle his hair. Al laughed and duck his head away in attempt to save his hair. Ed only laughed and looked at Noa.

"So, how about we walk around in town for a bit?" Noa smiled and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful."

--------

Rosette sighed as she leaned her chin against a propped up hand, the breeze of the sea gently blowing through her hair.

"Well, it wasn't so bad I guess."

"Hm?" Chrno looked at his Contractor.

"Those two boys...They kind of made the whole trip to Germany kind of interesting." Chrno grinned.

"Only because Edward seem to be allot like you."

Pop

"DIE!!"

Aiden and Azmaria looked up from their spot to see Chrno on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth due to Rosette decking him one.

The two giggled and look back out over the sea again. "You think we might see them again, Imph?" Aiden asked.

Azmaria hummed in thought and smiled. "It would be nice to, wouldn't it?" Aiden nodded her head.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Azmaria giggled and wrapped an arm around Aiden, hugging the devil pup close to her.

A stomach growled.

"Uh...I'm hungry...You think they might have fish on this boat?"

Azmaria sweatdropped.

---------------------------

Bonus Short Story: "The aftermath"

-----------------------

"Hey! We're back!!" Rosette sang song as they enter the Order.

There was shrieking as the ground shook as something came flying her way.

Her only warning was somebody screaming her and Chrno's name.

"ROSETTE!!! CHRNO!!!!" Loki shried as she tackle the blonde nun and the purple hair devil. Aiden and Azmaria sweatdropped as Loki hugged the two tight against her. "OH MY SEVEN HELLS!! WE MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!" Loki cried as she pratically had Chrno and Rosette in a death hug.

The two turned blue from the lack of oxygen.

"YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE HOW EVIL SISTER KATE COULD BE!! THAT WOMAN HAS NO HEART!!"

"I'm right here you know." Sister Kate growled, a vien throbbing on her forehead.

"AND THAT FATHER REMINGTON!?? HE'S SUCH A JERK!! HE HAD ME AND SVEN FILLING IN FOR YOU GUYS!! BLAMING US FOR YOUR DISAPPEARENCE!!" Cried Loki.

Fr. Remington sweatdropped as he hid his face in his hands as Azmaria patted his shoulder as best as she could.

Sven on the other hand sweatdropped.

"HE MADE US GO THROUGH SEWERS AND SUCH!! IT WAS ICKY!!! AND THEN SISTER KATE MADE US CLEAN UP THE MESS THAT YOU GUYS CREATED!! IT WAS HORRIBLE!!" She shook Rosette and Chrno. "HORRIBLE I TELL YOU!! NEXT TIME YOU GUYS DISAPPEAR TAKE US WITH YOU!!!"

"Uhm...Loki.."

"I NEVER WANT TO EXPERINCE THAT AGAIN!!"

"Loki..."

"I STILL SMELL LIKE THE SEWER!!"

"LOKI!!"

The she-devil stopped shaking and hugging the two and looked at Sven, tears in the corner of her eyes. "Eh?"

"I think you killed them?" Sven said. Loki blinked to and looked down to see Rosette and Chrno blue on the face as their eyes had rolled up in the back of their head with drool in the corner of their mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sven, Azmaria and Aiden all sweatdropped as Loki began to shake Rosette and Chrno.

"COME BACK TO LIIIIIIIFEEEE!!!!!!"


	17. Carnival

_**Devil Child**_

Summary: Still hanging in Chicago waiting to be taken to San Francisco, Rosette and Chrno take a look around only to find a large crater with sounds of a baby crying within it. Meet Mommy Rosette and Daddy Chrno.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed doesn't own Chrno Crusade's wacky yet lovable characters. D.S does on Aiden and Kylik

WARNINGS: Violence, blood, partial nudity, language and parenthood AND NOT BETA-READ!

A/N: OMG! Its an UPDATE! After how many years!? I'm am soooo sorry Dx things got hectic and before i knew it i strayed away v.v I am so ashame But to make up for it, i started this up and Aiden has her own book coming out soon . Yea, thats right, I'm publishing a book for her, its coming out next spring hopefully ; So for those who love her, maybe that'll make up for the lost of time v.v

**Devil Child**: Chapter 16 "Carnival"

* * *

"Oooohh...wow!!" Aiden face was light up like a child on Christmas Day and there was reason why her face was like that. It was her first time at the Carnival. Azmaria had insisted that they should all go as a break and for Aiden since she had really never been to a Carnival before and just seeing the look on the devil pup's face, they were all glad they did agree.

Satella smiled as she patted Aiden's hair. "You like?"

"Oh yes!" Aiden squealed as she took in the bright lights, the smell of the festivities in the air. She squealed again, shaking in excitement and took off running, unable to stand still anymore.

"Ah! A-Aiden!!" Rosette shouted chasing after the devil child. Chrno followed after, not wanting both to get lost.

Satella sighed. "Leave it to them to get lost so soon, right Azmaria?...Azmaria?"

"Look Miss Satella!" The German Witch turned to see the Apostle was near a gun shooting game. She smiled in amusement and walked over with Stiener following after.

Rosette grunted in annoyance as she looked around to see where Aiden had ran off too. "She knows she's not suppose to leave our side." She growled.

Chrno chuckled. "You know she can't help it, it's the first time she's ever been to something like this." He smiled at his Contractor. "You were the same way, you know?" Rosette went slightly red, recalling her first time to the Carnival and how she got lost and Chrno had to go look for her.

The nun only huffed and began to walk off quickly. "Ah! Rosette! Wait for me!" Chrno ran after her. They eventually found Aiden near the dancing stage. The pup was memorized by the people dancing and wanted to join them.

"We will, but we have to find Satella and Azmaria first, okay?" Rosette explained. Aiden pouted, but her face pirk up as she saw the two heading towards them.

"There they are!"

Rosette and Chrno turn to see she was right. Satella smiled as she flipped her hair over her shoulders. "I guess I was wrong this time. I would have been half expectin you to be at the eating contest, pigging out."

pop

Rosette began to load her gun. Chrno sweatdropped and snatch it away. "**Chrrrnoooo..."** Rosette growled.

The devil grinned uneasily. "Come on, Rosette. We're here to enjoy ourselves, not kill each other." The blonde nun only huffed, crossing her arms. Satella smiled and blinked.

"Ah, where's Iden?"

"What!?" Rosette turn to see the pup gone and groan. "Dammnit!"

Azmaria looked around then look upon the dancing stage. "Ah! There she is!" She pointed to see the devil child trying to avoid getting stepped on as she tried to watch the people dance. Rosette groan and smacked her face. "She's going to be the death of me." She growled.

Satella laughed and blink as a young man asked her to dance. "Vhy yes! I would!" She smiled and let the man lead her away. Azmaria giggled, clapping her hands.

"You go, miss Satella!" She cheered then looked at Rosette and Chrno and giggled and reach over to push them towards the dance floor. "You should dance too!" She gleed.

Rosette went slightly red. "Ah...I...uhm..." Chrno rubbed his arms sheepishly.

"Come come!" Azmaria pulled their hands behind her as she race up the stairs, dragging the two flustered devil and nun behind her.

"A-AZ!" Rosette shrieked and looked around as the Apostle let go of their hands only to be on the floor. She looked at Chrno a bit embarressed.

Chrno gave her a gentle smile and bow to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Rosette went a bit more red, rubbing her arm, sheepishly.

"Ah...yes..." Chrno smiled and gently move to take her hands.

Azmaria giggled as she dance with Aiden. She had asked Stiener, but he gently denied her request since his back wasn't as it use to be. The two girls swirl around then stopped as everyone else stopped to watch Satella and her dancing partner take the spot light. They watch her swirl and turn and gracefully dance. Who would have thought she was a great dancer.

Everyone clapped as Azmaria and Aiden cheered. Satella smiled and grinned at an embarressed Rosette.

"Top that, fiesty." She teased. Rosette went red, growling and grabbed Chrno's hand.

"Come on Chrno!"

"Whooaaa!!"

She set them up and tried to recall how to dance, but it ended up with Rosette stepping on Chrno's feet every now and then.

"Rosette!"

"I'm sorry!! It's not like how i'm doing it on purpose!" She growled. "It's been awhile since I dance." She fumble a bit and this time Chrno's stepped on her foot.

"Ah! Sorry!!"

"..."

Rosette growled and this time, purposely stepped on Chron's foot...HARD.

There was silence between the two and before anyone knew it, they were in a stomping battle. Azmaria sweatdropped as Aiden found the whole thing amusing, giggling. Satella sighed and shook her head.

"Not how I planned it out.." She muttered. Stiener chuckled.

Rosette and Chrno turn around each other, still trying to stomp on each other foot and before they knew it they were starting to dance. Aiden nudge Azmaria and the Apostle look up to see the two go from stomping to dancing and clapped her hands. Rosette laughed in delight as Chrno grinned as he twirl the blonde around, both getting the hang of the dancing.

Aiden laughed in delight and grabbed Azmaria's hand, pulling her to join them and the other dancers. The two giggled and swirl around Rosette and Chrno, giving them thumbs up before the continue on.

The music ended as well as the dancing.

Rosette plopped against her seat, tired, but in a good way. "Here." Chrno offer her a drink of water in which she gratefully accepted. Satella smiled at Rosette.

"You dance pretty well, Rosette." She smiled. Rosette blush lightly.

"Eheheh...Thanks Satella." The German Witch smiled once again. Aiden looked around and spotted the games.

"Ooohh! What are those!!" She took off running and once again, Rosette groan and ran after the pup, yelling at her to get back. Chrno chuckle weakly as he walked after with Satella, Azmaria and Stiener following after.

They played, ate and played some more and as they ate again, Rosette was grumbling about how the shooting game was rigged, that she couldn't hit any of her targets even though Azmaria did. Aiden laughed and hugged Rosette's waist. The blonde nun chuckle and patted her head.

A man appoarch them, carrying a camera and his stand with him. "You don't mind if I take your picture?" He asked. "2.00 each."

Rosette ponder as Aiden pirked up. "Picture?" She tilted her head. The nun smiled. "Yes, we love too." The photographer smiled.

"Okay...Here we go. Cheese!" Aiden watch as the man duck to look through the lense and back at where her family stood. Ther was a bright flash. The girl swayed a bit dizzily. Chrno chuckle and walk over to catch her before she fell. Aiden giggled.

"My turn!" Chrno smiled and nodded.

"Alright! Once more...Say...Cheese!"

"CHEESE!!" Aiden gleed, giving a big grin, it cause everyone to laugh as the camera snapped.

"You can have them deliver to this address." Satella told the photographer as she jolted down the address then pay for the photographs.

"You didn't have to do that, Satella." Rosette said. "I would have paid for it."

Satella smiled. "I was feeling generous." She grinned. Rosette just chuckle and blinked then held her stomach.

"I think those hot dogs I ate earlier are starting to get to me. Be right back!" She ran off towards the bathroom. Minutes passed as the group waited. It had been at least ten minutes since the nun disappeared.

"So...how much you vant to bet she's lost again?" Satella teased. Chrno groan.

"I'll go find her." He walked off. Azmaria blinked.

"Ah! I'll go with-" A hand on her shoulder caught her. The Apostle turn to look at Satella in a curious manner. "Satella?"

The German smiled. "Leave them be, Az. I think sometime alone would do them some good." Azmaria blinked and look to see where Chrno went and nodded, slowly going red on the face.

"Yes, time alone. Good for them." Satella chuckle and jerk a thumb to where Aiden was.

"I bet she would want some company though?" Azmaria turn to look at Aiden and smiled and trotted over to hug the devil child behind, peeking over her shoulder to see what the red-head was looking for.

"And what about you, Miss Satella?" Steiner asked.

"Hm?" She looked at her butler.

"What about your company?" He asked. Satella smiled.

"Ah Stiener. You're all the company I need." Stiener smiled and bow his head slightly.

Aiden watch the people there play more games around there, fascinated by the sights, surrounding and noise. It was something she had never seen nor been around and it was wonderful! Her family was happy, laughing and smiling and it brought joy to her heart. She could feel her face flush from the happiness and couldn't help but giggle some as she wrap her arms around her, grinning from ear to ear. Happiness, it was an oh so wonderful feeling.

"Aiden!" A voice rang out loud and clear. Violet eyes blink before the redhead devil child turn to see Azmaria there, looking for her. "Imph!" She shouted, waving her hands some, catching the apostle's attention who trotted over to her, smiling.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you." Giggled Azmaria, patting her head. Aiden smile and struck up a purr before pointing to a game were people were trying to throw rings on the neck of a milk can.

"Can I try?" She asked, having watching the people for the past few minutes. Azmaria looked over and nodded some before digging into her pockets for some coins. Once finding none, she sighed and look back at Aiden.

"We needed to go back to Satella to get some coins so we can play." She explain. Aiden nodded and move to grab her Imph's hand who started to lead her back to where Satella and Stiener were. A loud bang was suddenly heard, gathering a few people attention, looking up a the sky to see any fireworks but saw nothing and went back to their usual business. Azmaria on the other hand had gone stiff as Aiden frown some.

"It sounded like.." Began Aiden but was caught off as Azmaria tug her back quickly to where Satella was, who was waiting for them obviously hearing the gun fire earlier.

"Satella.." Azmaria started as she let Aiden's hand go. Satella quickly nodded.

"I know, I've heard." She frown some before looking at Steiner. "Vatch Iden, ve'll be back." She said, turning to head towards the noise. Aiden began to protest but stop as Azmaria patted her cheek.

"It's okay, we'll be back soon, alright?" The apostle smiled at the devil child. A soft whimper still escaped Aiden but she nodded and watch her two family member run off. She stayed close to Steiner's side and look up at the butler, who was busy watching Satella run off.

"Will they be okay?" She asked softly. Stiener looked down at her and smile.

"Of course Ms. Aiden." He said, putting a hand ontop of her head, giving it a soft rub. Aiden just bit her lower lip before looking up at the sky.


End file.
